Aprendiendo a confiar
by Kaorumar
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya se consideraba una de las mejores abogadas de Tokio, hasta que se cruzó en su camino el corrupto y arrogante jefe de policía, Kenshin Himura. Desde entonces su vida se había vuelto un caos. CAP 28: EL INCENDIO
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, ni ninguno de sus perdonajes. Pertenecen al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki. Pero guardo la esperanza de que Kenshin me pertenezca algún día. 

Capítulo 1¡Odio a Kenshin Himura!

Kaoru Kamiya se dirigía a la comisaría de policía de Tokio dispuesta a hacer rodar un par de cabezas. Aquel era la clase de caso por el que había optado por entrar a la facultad de derecho. Se trataba de un claro abuso de la autoridad y además, su cliente era menor. Diez años exactamente.

El jefe de policía, lo había arrestado supuestamente por robo, pero lo tenía metido en una celda desde hacía tres días y no había cursado cargos contra él, de modo, que lo tendría que haber soltado desde el primer día, pero no lo había hecho.

Kaoru estaba convencida de que el jefe de policía, era el típico agente corrupto y con grandes poderes políticos que se pasaba la justicia por el forro de los pantalones y que utilizaba su autoridad para conseguir cuanto se propusiera. Y en ese momento, se había propuesto aprovecharse de un pobre muchacho.

¿Qué podría tener en contra de aquel chico¡Si tan solo tenía diez años, por el amor de Dios!

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Le iba a demostrar a aquel maldito policía, que no se podía tomar su cargo como si fuera un rey.

Kaoru trabajaba para un bufete de abogados que se dedicaba a tratar casos de menores conjuntamente con asistentes sociales y psicólogos.

Esa misma mañana, había acudido a su despacho Yasu Takawa, el padrastro de Yahiko, el chico arrestado, y le había contado como se había encerrado al muchacho sin presentar cargos.

Yasu se veía un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, de piel cetrina, algo desaliñado.

Por lo poco que había podido averiguar, sabía que el padre de Yahiko había muerto siendo él un bebe y su madre se había vuelto a casar con Yasu cuando Yahiko tenía cuatro años.

La madre de Yahiko, Sena, hacía tres años que había muerto, por lo que ahora solo estaban Yasu y él.

Estaba decidida a ayudar a aquel chico, y si tenía que poner una denuncia contra toda la comisaría de Tokio… ¡Pues que así fuera!

---------------------------------------------

La comisaría de Tokio, estaba en una sede conjunta, en el mismo edificio que el tribunal de justicia, y a esa hora, era un caos de gente caminando y corriendo por los pasillos cargados de papeles y cafés.

Kenshin Himura, el jefe de policía observaba la calle atentamente por la ventana de su despacho. Era cerca de mediodía, y deseaba desesperadamente que dieran las doce para salir a comer.

Hacía algo menos de un mes, que Saito el hombre que se encargaba de dirigir a todos los cuerpos del estado, había propuesto un nuevo plan de alimentación. Pues pensaba que sus hombres no estaban en forma. ¡Quizá, el cuerpo de bomberos no estuviera en forma, o los sanitarios, o los artificieros, pero el cuerpo de policía, si que lo estaba!

El se encargaba de que ninguno de los hombres que tenía a su cargo tuviera un gramo de grasa más del debido. Pero en fin, las normas las tenían que seguir todos los cuerpos del estado, el de policía el primero. Por lo cual la comida que se les proporcionaba era más bien escasa, y le rugían las tripas ansiando más.

Las voces que se escuchaban en el exterior del despacho lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Se podía escuchar claramente a dos personas, una de ellas sin duda, era Misao, su secretaria, y la otra era una voz también femenina, suave, pero con cierto tono de autoridad que la hacía extremadamente excitante.

Justo en el momento en el que se decidía a salir para averiguar a quien pertenecía aquella voz, el agente Sagara abrió la puerta del despecho y entró en él.

Sanosuke Sagara era un muchacho joven, 23 años. Cualquiera que tuviera un segundo para mirarlo detenidamente podía darse cuenta de que era un hombre apuesto. Era uno de sus mejores agentes, a parte de su amigo más fiel. Hacía dos años que el chico había ingresado al cuerpo de policía, y desde ese instante se había ganado la confianza y la amistad de Kenshin.

En ese momento, Sanosuke estaba parado en mitad de su despacho, con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa maliciosa en su joven rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Sano?

-Será mejor que salgas un momento jefe. Creo que hay una belleza aquí afuera que está deseando cortar tu roja cabeza.

-Vaya, en ese caso no la haré esperar. A las bellezas hay que complacerlas.

Kenshin salió del despacho con Sanosuke pisándole los talones y pudo ver a una mujer de su misma estatura. Tenía el cabello azabache y vestía traje de chaqueta, el típico en una abogada. Bajo la ropa, Kenshin pudo apreciar sus curvas sensuales, sus piernas esbeltas, y aunque no le veía la cara, puesto que estaba de espaldas, podía imaginar que su piel era extremadamente blanca y cremosa.

-¡Exijo ver al jefe Himura de inmediato!

Misao estaba al borde de le colapso, con las mejillas arreboladas y un dedo señalando a la mujer que tenía delante.

-Señorita, ya le he dicho que para ver al jefe Himura necesita…

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que se necesite!-. Kaoru estaba empezando a impacientarse. No solo tenía que lidiar con un jefe de policía corrupto, sino que también tenía que hacerlo con su secretaria. -¡Entre en ese despacho y dígale al jefe Himura que si no sale de inmediato…!

-¿Por qué no se lo dice usted misma?-. Las palabras de Kaoru murieron en el acto al escuchar aquella voz ronca y profunda en la que se podía adivinar un claro dejo de diversión.

Kaoru estaba segura de que al girarse se encontraría con el jefe de policía, un tipo bigotudo, con coronilla en la cabeza y barriga cervecera, pero lo que vio la dejó completamente muda de asombro. Kaoru no recordaba haber visto un hombre más guapo en su vida.

Era un hombre de rasgos finos y de piel morena. Su cabello era pelirrojo. Kaoru no había visto nunca a un hombre con el pelo tan largo y rojo como el de Kenshin. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, que se debatían entre el más intenso ámbar y el más apacible amatista, y en ese momento, tenían un brillo de picardía y diversión que derretiría al más frío de los corazones. Kaoru se obligo a desviar la vista de esos ojos.

Se podría decir que su aspecto podía parecer fácilmente el de una mujer, pero tenía algo en su rostro que lo hacía extremadamente masculino. Una cicatriz, eso era. Una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. En cualquier otra persona, esa imperfección podría haberle provocado dolor de estómago, pero en aquel hombre, lejos de parecerle desagradable, le gustaba.

Al girarse Kaoru, Kenshin pudo apreciar que no se había equivocado en sus predicciones. Su piel era blanca y cremosa, tenía la nariz fina y recta, pómulos altos, y los ojos más azules y profundos que había visto nunca.

Se obligó a romper el contacto visual con aquellos ojos ofreciéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa que demostraba cuanto le divertía aquella situación.

-Encantado, soy Kenshin Himura, jefe de la comisaría de Tokio. Y… ¿usted es…?

-Soy Kaoru Kamiya, la abogada de Yahiko Miojin.

La expresión de Kenshin pasó de la diversión al asombro en cuestión de segundos, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura e incrementó la sonrisa.

-¿La abogada de Yahiko¿En serio? Vaya, no sabía que Yahiko tuviera abogado.

Ese comentario, aumentó la ira de Kaoru hasta límites insospechados. –Está clarísimo que no lo sabía. Porque de lo contrario, no hubiera retenido al muchacho durante tres días.

Kenshin se apoyó pesadamente en la pared del pasillo. Toda la comisaría los observaba con extrema atención e incluso se podían escuchar murmullos y risitas. Entornó los ojos en claro gesto de aburrimiento. –Lo detuve el viernes por la noche. Era fin de semana. No he hecho nada indebido señorita -. Kenshin seguía sin perder su sonrisa.

Kaoru pensó que jamás se había cruzado con un hombre tan arrogante como Himura. Ese hombre se pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado, pero no sabía con quien trataba el muy burro. ¡Se iba a enterar de quien era Kaoru Kamiya! –El fin de semana termina el domingo a las doce de la madrugada y estamos a lunes al mediodía. Lo tendría que haber soltado a primera hora.

Kenshin seguía con actitud impasible. Aquella chica tenía carácter, eso le gustaba y a la vez lo excitaba. No recordaba haberse sentido así desde que Tomoe…

¿Y bien¿Va a soltar a mi cliente?-. La pregunta había interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos, y lejos de sentirse frustrado, sentía un cierto alivio. Esos pensamientos no conducían a nada bueno.

Kenshin abandono su pose para enderezarse y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Kaoru para que lo siguiera. Entró a su despacho y mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Kaoru se halló dentro, después, cerró. Kenshin rodeó a Kaoru rozándole el brazo y se dirigió hacia su sillón. Se sentó y le indicó a Kaoru que hiciera lo mismo delante de él.

Mientras Kenshin se dirigía hacía su sillón, Kaoru pudo observar su cuerpo. La camisa encajaba perfectamente en sus anchos hombros y su torso. La cintura era estrecha. A través de la tela del pantalón, se podía apreciar la musculatura de las piernas, y aunque no era muy alto, Kaoru pensó que era el hombre más perfecto con el que se había cruzado.

Kaoru se reprendió mentalmente. Ella no estaba allí para apreciar las numerosas virtudes del jefe de policía. Estaba para llevarse de allí a Yahiko, por las buenas, o por las malas. Pero no había podido evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo cuando sus brazos se habían rozado. Pero se dijo que no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta, por lo que, cuando Kenshin la miró, ella ya había recuperado la compostura.

-¿Sabe por qué tengo encerrado a Yahiko? -. La expresión de Kenshin ya no mostraba diversión ni picardía. En sus ojos se evidenciaba preocupación y Kaoru no entendió el porque. Pero tenía la sensación de que pronto lo descubriría.

-Por robo. Pero esa clase de robo no es relevante. Con un simple aviso podría haberlo solucionado. ¿Por qué lo arrestó? Y lo peor¿por qué aún no lo ha soltado?

Kenshin meditaba en cual era la mejor manera de abordar el tema para que aquella mujer lo comprendiera.

Suspiró, y empezó a hablar.

-Vera señorita, se que el robo es irrelevante. ¡Por el amor de Dios, solo fueron unas golosinas! Además Yahiko es un buen chico, lo conozco desde que nació.

Kaoru cada vez comprendía menos pero decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir. –La madre de Yahiko murió hace tres años. ¿Sabe como murió?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. -No he tenido demasiado tiempo para averiguarlo. Se que murió, pero no se de que, ni porque.

Kenshin asintió y prosiguió. –Se suicidó. Recibía maltratos constantes por parte del padrastro de Yahiko. No aguantó la presión y se precipitó al las vías del tren en el momento en el que pasaba el Expreso.

Kaoru se quedó helada. No podía imaginarse algo así. En lo poco que había conocido a Yasu, no le había parecido la clase de hombre violento que llevaría a una mujer al extremo del suicidio.

Kenshin al ver que Kaoru no respondía, prosiguió. –Mi sobrina Ayame va a clase con Yahiko en la escuela elemental de Tokita. Me dijo que Yahiko falta mucho a clase, y cuando asiste, siempre tiene moratones y cortes. Yo mismo he podido comprobarlo este fin de semana.

-El chico está asustado. He intentado convencerlo de que denuncie a Yasu Takawa, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Kaoru empezaba a entender la situación, pero no podía aprobar las maneras en que Kenshin estaba llevando a cabo las cosas. -¿Me esta diciendo que tiene a un niño de diez años encerrado, privado de libertad por qué no quiere denunciar a su padrastro?

Los ojos de Kenshin por un momento reflejaron ira, el dorado cubría totalmente sus orbes. –No lo comprende¿verdad? No se trata de castigar a Yahiko para conseguir que denuncie. En el momento en que ese chico pise su casa, Yasu lo cogerá y le hará Dios sabe que cosas. Estoy intentando evitar que vuelva a suceder. Por eso insisto tanto en la denuncia. Si no denuncia, no podré hacer nada para ayudarlo. Los servicios sociales no intervendrán hasta que eso suceda.

La rabia de Kaoru se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Aquel hombre no era corrupto, tan solo intentaba ayudar al chico. Pero la ley era tajante y el la estaba incumpliendo. Ella era una profesional, se dijo que no tenía porque entrar en esa clase de detalles. La habían contratado para sacar al muchacho de allí, no para entrar en su situación familiar. Por otra parte, tampoco quería que el niño se viera sometido a maltratos.

-Mire señor Himura, entiendo la situación. Se lo difícil que resulta permitir esa clase de abusos a un niño tan pequeño, pero la ley, es la ley. Me contrataron para que dejara libre al chico, y si no lo hace, me veré obligada a interponer una demanda judicial en contra de usted y esta comisaría.

Kenshin se levantó de golpe de su sillón. Su expresión reflejaba ira, se le marcaba claramente la vena de la yugular y Kaoru pudo apreciar que las puntas de los dedos se tornaban blanquecinas de la presión que ejercían sobre el escritorio. -¿Quiere que ese niño termine como su madre¿Es que no tiene corazón?

La mandíbula de Kenshin temblaba tanto que Kaoru pensó que se le iba a desencajar. Por un momento esa expresión le causó temor pero enseguida fue remplazado por enfado al darse cuenta de las palabras de Kenshin. ¿La estaba acusando de no tener corazón¡Odiaba a ese hombre! Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Kaoru no le contestó. Se levantó con la cabeza bien alta. –Suelte a mi cliente¡ahora!

-----------------------------------------------

Fuera del despacho un número considerable de agentes se hallaban reunidos junto a la mesa de Misao intentando captar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el interior de despacho.

Sanosuke había sacado del interior del cajón de la mesa un par de rosquillas y las saboreaba con infinito placer.

Misao no pudo hacer la vista gorda. Kenshin le había encargado que no dejara a ningún agente picar entre horas y mucho menos comer dulces. –Sano¿Qué crees que estas haciendo¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Kenshin si te ve¿Y si Saito entrara en este momento?

-Tranquila comadreja. Tengo un sexto sentido y puedo prever cuando esta a punto de suceder una catástrofe, y en este momento mi sexto sentido no predice ningún mal augurio.

Misao alzó la mano para replicar en el mismo instante en le que se abría la puerta del despacho y salía Kenshin a grandes zancadas.

-Sano, ve a… ¿Es eso que estoy viendo una rosquilla?

Sanosuke se había quedado mudo, con la mitad de la rosquilla metida en la boca y la cara y la camisa llenas de azúcar.

Kenshin estaba furioso y eso no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. –Tira esa rosquilla a la basura inmediatamente y ve a buscar a Yahiko para que la señorita aquí presente se lo pueda llevar a casa. Cuando le ayas entregado al niño, quiero vayas al gimnasio y hagas trescientas abdominales para perder las calorías que te acabas de meter en el cuerpo con esa rosquilla.

Sano se apresuro a tirar la rosquilla y salir de allí como alma que lleva el Diablo. Cuando Kenshin se ponía bravo era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

-¿Y los demás que¿No tenéis trabajo? No, claro que no. Es mejor estar fisgoneando en conversaciones ajenas¿verdad¡Maldita sea, a trabajar todos!

Kaoru no estaba de acuerdo en como había tratado a sus trabajadores y se disponía a decírselo cuando Kenshin se le adelantó. –No se atreva a reprenderme señorita Kamiya. No se lo voy a permitir.

Para colmo de males, aquel hombre tenía el don de leerle el pensamiento. Lo odiaba.

¡Odiaba a Kenshin Himura!

CONTUNUARÁ

Hola a todas¿Que les pareció? Estoy algo nerviosa, porque este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que os guste y me deis buestra mas sincera opinion, sea buena o mala (acepto ámbas). Dependiendo de si gusta o no, la seguré o la dejaré.

Sin más, me despido. Un beso a todas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence. Pertenece al genial y talentoso Noubuhiro Watsuki. Pero guardo la esperanza de que el gapo de Kenshin me pertenezca algún día.

Capítulo 2: Desgracias, encuentros y mas desgracias.

Kaoru se dirigía a su casa por la autopista. Era tarde y no pasaba ningún coche por allí, por lo que se dio el lujo de relajarse y repasar los sucesos del día mientras aminoraba la velocidad del vehículo.

El despertador había decidido esa mañana hacer huelga, por lo que se había quedado dormida. No había tenido tiempo de maquillarse y había salido de casa con una tostada en la boca.

Al dirigirse a la calle central para salir a la autopista, se había cruzado con una congregación gay que manifestaba su derecho a contraer matrimonio, por lo que había tardado más de veinte minutos en salir a carretera.

Había tenido que cruzar la vía a más de 30Km/h de lo permitido y estaba segura de haber visto un flash al coger el desvío al Tokio Center, lugar en el que se hallaba el bufete, por lo que estaba convencida de que le llegaría a casa una buena amonestación.

Cuando entraba al bufete llevaba cuarenta i cinco minutos de retraso y Tae, su ayudante le tenía la mesa llena de casos para revisar y firmar.

Después había ido a verla Yasu Takawa y sus buenas palabras y sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, habían conseguido que Kaoru saliera corriendo a buscar al chico sin terminar de averiguar el entorno de la vida del niño. Si hubiera sabido que detrás de ese hombre había un maltratador, no hubiera aceptado el caso.

Pero la peor parte del día, sin duda alguna, se la había llevado en la comisaría. Aquel miserable policía la había acusado de no tener corazón. Pero eso no era lo que la molestaba. En realidad, lo que la molestaba era que no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia él.

Ella pensaba que el caso sería fácil y rápido. Había tratado varios casos así, pero nunca se había topado con un hombre como Kenshin Himura.

La apariencia y la personalidad de ese hombre no se relacionaban en absoluto con las que ella se había formado en su cabeza.

Himura no era el típico policía corrupto. Quizá si que había empleado su cargo para saltarse un par de normas, pero no había sido para conseguir sus propósitos, sino para evitar que un niño fuese maltratado.

En lo poco que había tratado con él, había podido apreciar varias facetas de su carácter. Era un hombre arrogante, y eso se lo había dejado bien claro, pero también era bondadoso. La preocupación que sentía por el niño se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos.

Esos ojos…

No recordaba haberse topado nunca con unos ojos así. Reflejaban todos los rincones de su personalidad.

Una personalidad muy peculiar. Podía pasar de picardía y diversión a ira en cuestión de segundos.

Había sido muy grosero, hasta que Yahiko había echo acto de presencia en el despacho. Entonces se había acercado al niño y había mostrado una ternura y preocupación que la habían dejado completamente aturdida.

Se dijo que era porque en lo que llevaba de día le había sucedido muchas cosas y que ese hombre nada tenía que ver con su estado anímico en esos momentos.

La despedida había sido escueta, y los ojos de él en todo momento le habían prometido venganza. Pero ella no iba a darse por aludida. Había cogido a Yahiko de la mano y había salido de allí sin mirar atrás.

Durante el camino a casa de Yahiko, el chico se había mostrado reacio, actitud completamente distinta a la que había tenido con el jefe de policía.

Ella le dio su dirección y su número de teléfono por si algún día necesitaba ayuda. El niño se despidió de ella con el rostro pálido y entró en el interior de la casa con paso cansado.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le pudiera suceder al muchacho, pero se dijo que ella poco podía hacer al respecto. Como bien había dicho el jefe Himura, si el chico no denunciaba, no había nada que hacer.

No se dio cuenta del rato que había pasado ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que aparcó el vehículo delante de su casa y sacó la llave del contacto.

Se sentía cansada, el cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos le picaban.

Atravesó la verja blanca de madera que daba a un pequeño patio en el que tan solo se podían apreciar malas hierbas.

Ella no era ninguna experta en jardinería y tampoco tenía tiempo para perderlo en cosas como esas, las cuales consideraba que no tenían importancia.

En dos pasos se colocó delante de la puerta de entrada y miró durante un instante el alrededor.

Vivía en la parte baja de Tokio, en una zona de pequeñas casitas adosadas. Excepto el matrimonio joven que se acababa de instalar en la casa de al lado, la mayoría de sus vecinos eran ancianos, lo cual no le importaba en absoluto, pues le encantaban las historias interminables que tenían que contar.

Entró a la casa y dejó las llaves y el bolso en el recibidor.

La casa no era muy grande. Contaba con dos plantas, la primera era recibidor, salón y cocina. La segunda, dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño. Todo estaba decorado con muebles de roble provenzal y a ella le encantaba su hogar.

Subió directamente a la segunda planta y entró en el baño. Una buena ducha la relajaría.

Terminó de ducharse, se puso un pijama ligero de algodón, puesto que hacía mucho calor y bajo a prepararse la cena, que consistía en un paquete de ramen instantáneo.

Agradeció mentalmente a la persona que había creado ese gran invento. Esos paquetitos de sopa le habían facilitado la vida. De no ser por ellos, hubiera hecho tiempo que habría muerto de una intoxicación. La comida que ella preparaba no la querían ni los perros.

Cuando terminó de cenar estaba tan exhausta que en lo único que pensó fue en subir a su cuarto y echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Mañana me irá mejor-. susurró

--------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin se hallaba en su despacho terminando de repasar la sentencia de un caso de narcotráfico.

Estaba escuchando las risas de Misao a través de la pared. Esa muchacha siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír, incluso cuando no podía verla, como era el caso en ese momento. Su alegría y simpatía eran contagiosas, pero cuando esa pequeña se enfadaba podía ser todo un diablo.

Un portazo en el exterior lo hizo volver a la realidad. Intentó poner atención, pero no se oía nada, ni la risa de Misao, ni los murmullos del resto de los agentes, incluso la estruendosa voz de Sanosuke había dejado de proferir improperios.

Inmediatamente sintió un aguijonazo en el estómago y se le erizó el bello de la nuca. Algo malo estaba por suceder.

Como dándole la razón a su subconsciente, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Hajime Saito. Un hombre alto, delgado, de facciones frías y duras. Las formas de su rostro le recordaban vagamente a las de un lobo hambriento y la cínica sonrisa que mantenía no hacía más que incrementar su desagrado hacia él.

-Saito-. por el tono de voz de Kenshin, Saito puedo entender que la visita sorpresa que había decidido hacerle no le hacía ninguna gracia al joven pelirrojo, y eso no hizo mas que conseguir que incrementara su sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya¿dónde esta tu humor Himura? Parece que haya pasado un tren por tu cara. ¿Has tenido un mal día Battousai?

"_Genial"_ pensó Kenshin. La visita de ese lobo pulgoso era lo único que le faltaba para completar el día.

Primero venía la abogaducha esa sabelotodo a amenazarlo con demandarlo, después pillaba a sus hombres picando entre horas y para concluir venía Saito a tocarle las narices de mala manera.

Lo peor sin duda, había sido cuando la "señorita Kamiya" lo había acusado de corrupción. ¿Corrupto él? Ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar a esa preciosura su insulto.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de dejar escapar una sonrisa bobalicona y esperando k Saito no se hubiera dado cuenta se levantó de su sillón, dándole la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana. Eso le daría tiempo de recuperar la compostura.

Ya mas relajado se giró encarando a Saito. –Te agradecería que no me llamaras así, Saito. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama así y me gusta. No quiero tener recuerdos desagradables.

Saito enarcó una ceja y se dejó caer en la silla que había junto al escritorio. Metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa y sacó un cigarrillo, el cual se colocó entre los labios. Seguidamente lo prendió.

Kenshin miró la escena atónito. Ese hombre no tenía educación ninguna. –Por favor, Saito, siéntate y ponte cómodo. ¿Te apetece un café o un cenicero para la ceniza?

El tono sarcástico de Kenshin hizo que a Saito se le escapara una risotada. –No gracias, así estoy bien. He venido a traerte los documentos del caso Amakusa. Necesitaríamos que mañana a primera hora enviaras cuatro patrullas a la fábrica de Shogo Amakusa. Han recibido más amenazas y mañana piensan hacer una manifestación, él y todos sus trabajadores.

Kenshin paseó de un lado a otro del despacho y finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón. Se inclinó sobre el respaldo y tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio. -No puedo prescindir de cuatro patrullas, Saito. Quizá de dos, pero no de cuatro. Mañana empieza la campaña de tráfico y tendré a casi todos los agentes ocupados.

Saito resopló. No se había acordado de la maldita campaña de tráfico. Todos los años se hacía por esas fechas y la mayoría de los agentes trabajaban en ellas. –De acuerdo, que sean dos patrullas pues. Han de estar allí a las seis de la mañana. He ordenado que vaya también una ambulancia, nunca se sabe lo que pude suceder.

Tras la breve conversación se hizo un silencio incómodo que Kenshin se apresuró a romper. -¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo mucho trabajo aún y me gustaría acabarlo pronto para poder marcharme a casa.

Saito lo miró divertido. Siempre era gratificante hacer enojar a Himura. Lo ponía de buen humor. -¿Sabes? Me he enterado de que tus hombres no están cumpliendo debidamente la reforma de alimentación que propuse el pasado mes.

Kenshin se preguntaba por que ese hombre nunca tría buenas noticias. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, Saito le tenía manía, y no por que él le hubiera dado motivos. Se acomodó mejor en su sillón y le dirigió al lobo una mirada aburrida.

-Ve al grano Saito. No tengo tiempo para perder con juegos.

Saito profirió una carcajada. Ese enano pelirrojo le caía bien. Pero eso era algo de lo que jamás se enteraría. –Ha llegado a mis oídos que uno de tus hombres se infla a dulces durante las patrullas. Creo que te deje bien claro que esta reforma es para todas los cuerpos del estado por igual. Si tu eres el jefe, tienes la responsabilidad de hacer que tus subordinados cumplan las ordenes dadas por un superior, en este caso yo.

Kenshin no comprendía por que le daba tanta importancia a esa reforma. Sus hombres no tenían mala condición física y además eran muy dedicados a su trabajo. El pensaba sinceramente que la propuesta de Saito era una tontería. A ese hombre le gustaba fastidiar al personal, pero era una estupidez intentar discutir con él sobre ese tema.

-¿De quien se trata?

Saito abandonó su sitio en la silla y se dirigió a paso lento a la puerta. Antes de abrir encaró a Kenshin con su ya típica sonrisa lobuna en el rostro. –Sanosuke Sagara.

Tras esa breve respuesta abrió la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo.

¡Maldito Sanosuke! Iba a tener una larga charla con él y se aseguraría de tenerlo haciendo abdominales hasta el día de su jubilación. -¡SANOSUKE, MALDITO CABEZA DE POLLO!

Sanosuke, que estaba sentado junto a Misao en su mesa dejó escapar una exclamación. Era le segunda ves que Kenshin le chillaba en ese día, y algo le dijo que esta vez no iba a salir librado únicamente con trescientas abdominales.

Tragó saliva y se dirigió al despacho. –Que sea lo que Dios quiera-. se dijo.

-----------------------------------------------

Era pasada la media noche cuando Kenshin llegaba a su casa. Estaba tan cansado que dejó el coche mal aparcado, atravesado entre el garaje y el camino de entrada. Al entrar a la casa, un gran perro negro se acercó a él de forma patosa.

Después de saludar a su compañero de hogar se dirigió a darse una ducha, y sin perder tiempo a ponerse un pijama se metió en la cama.

-Mañana será otro día-. susurró.

------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Hacía dos semanas su vida le parecía un camino de rosas, y en esos momentos estaba echa un caos total.

Desde su encuentro con el jefe de policía hacía quince días, no había podido descansar una noche completa. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese hombre que no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza?

Esa mañana precisamente tenía que ir a la comisaría a recoger unos informes para un caso que tenía pendiente de juicio. Estaba segura que ese burro arrogante estaría allí, y se reprendía mentalmente por que no sabía si el verlo la agradaba o la desagradaba.

Tomo su bolso con cierta reticencia y se dispuso a ir a enfrentar a ese hombre. Se dijo que ella no tenía que acobardarse ante nadie, así que ya resuelto el dilema, emprendió el camino.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría se dirigió directamente al departamento de información. Cuanto más rápido saliese de allí mejor. Recogió su informe y se marchó. Se sentía ligeramente decepcionada por no haber visto a Kenshin, y eso no hacia más que enojarla. Ese hombre la había tratado como a la peste, y en cambio ella ahí estaba, pensando en él.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos iba, que no se dio cuenta de que al bajar las escaleras tropezó y se llevo consigo a una persona.

Kenshin se sentía furioso. Se pasaba día y noche pensando en la maldita abogaducha, en sus piernas esbeltas, en sus caderas, en sus labios…Estaba distraído, no prestaba atención en el trabajo y por lo que acababa de comprobar, tampoco prestaba atención a lo que tenía alrededor.

Se irguió rápidamente y le ofreció la mano a la pobre muchacha a la que acababa de llevarse por delante.

-Disculpe señorita, no la había… ¡USTED¿Qué demonios…?

Kaoru se había puesto morada de la ira que estaba acumulando. Primero la arroyaba y después le chillaba.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. Había llegado la hora de arreglar cuentas.

CONTINUARA

Hola de nuevo. Aqui estoy con la actualización. Como no tengo mucho tiempo, paso a contestaros vuestros rw:

**BattousaiKamiya: **Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi fic. Me hizo mucha ilusion tu rw, aparte de que fue el primero. Espero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero, Muchos besos, nos leemos.

**Satsuki Haru:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga. Si estoy aqui es indudablemente gracias a ti. Bueno guapa nos iremos hablando y pasandonos esas fotos tan chulas que tenemos a medias, ja,ja, ja... Un beso y un abrazo mu fuerte.

**serena tsukino chiba:** Muchas gracias por tu rw, me alegró mucho recibirlo. Tranquila, la relacion estrer Ken y Kao se ira dando, pero antes kiero hacerlos sufrir un poco, ja,ja,ja... Muchos besos, cuidate.

**gabyhyatt:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero. Un beso, cuidate.

**Kaoru Hayasaka:** Bueno, pues aqui tienes el segundo capitulo ¿que te parecio? espero que te haya gustado tanto como el primero. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me estampo una sonrrisa en el rostro. Un beso y cuidate.

**Nadeshiko miko:** Hola bruja!!! Yo no he dicho en ningun momento que vayan a enamorarse eso te lo estas inventando tu, ja,ja... Espero k te guste este segundo capitulo, y si no, pues te fastidias, ja,ja,ja...estoy k me caigo de sueño tía y te estoy escriviendo esto mientras tu me estas hablando, ja, ja...Un beso pedorra!!!

**Novelle:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, y como puedes ver no es una adaptacion, ja,ja,ja...a decir verdad no tengo pensado los capitulos suiguientes, asi que supongo que iran surgiendo poco a poco. Espero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero. Un beso cuidate.

**mimi:** Me a alegrado mucho recibir tu rw. Y aqui tienes la actualizacion ¿prontito no? Bueno, un beso cuidate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, pertenece al fanstico Noubuhiro Watsuki. 

Capítulo 3: Falsas acusaciones.

Kaoru se acomodó la falda y la chaqueta del traje. Levantó la cara con gesto desafiante y miró a Kenshin con los ojos entrecerrados.

Llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su torso, la horrorosa gorra de policía, que casualmente a él le quedaba estupenda, se le había caído y su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto a causa del choque.

Kaoru tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. En aquellos momentos más que parecer un jefe de policía, parecía un muchacho rebelde al que sus padres acababan de reprender por hacer alguna travesura. Se obligó a mostrarse sería y enojada.

Kenshin se acomodó su gorra y la examinó a fondo estudiando todos sus gestos. Le había parecido ver que sus ojos por un fugaz momento, habían brillado con diversión. Pero se dijo que eso era imposible, porque enseguida habían vuelto a reflejar ira, y la cara de la abogada prometía problemas.

Se irguió y le dedicó una cínica sonrisa. Esa abogaducha sabelotodo no le daba miedo y se lo iba a demostrar. No iba a ceder ante ella¡eso jamás!, aunque le encantarán sus piernas, y sus caderas, y sus… ¡Además, ella lo había arrollado¿O él a ella? Eso no importaba. Lo importante era que a esa mujercita le quedara claro quien controlaba la situación. Y él se encargaría de que así fuera.

-Señorita Kamiya. No esperaba volver a verla, y dadas las circunstancias, le e de confesar que hubiera preferido no tenerme que tropezar con usted -. La sonrisa cínica de Kenshin se ensanchó a más no poder. Ya le había dejado bien claro que el no estaba contento de verla, más concretamente que no deseaba verla. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque sentía la necesidad imperiosa de demostrarlo.

Ella en ningún momento había dado señales de que le agradara, sino todo lo contrario, aunque en su físico si que se había fijado, y bastante. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que tenía que alejarse de esa mujer?

-Vaya, lo dice como si yo hubiera planeado encontrarme con usted, "señor Himura"- . Kaoru forzó su sonrisa al máximo. Lo cierto era, que si había esperado toparse con él, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba el porque. Odiaba a ese hombre, y eso lo tenía muy asumido. ¿Entonces por qué se había pasado las dos ultimas semanas deseando verlo de nuevo?

-Discúlpeme, señorita Kamiya, pero no soy "señor", soy "señoriíto". Soy demasiado joven para permitir que venga cualquiera a hacerme sentir viejo. ¿Dónde se dejó sus modales? Y ahora que lo menciona, creo que si, que usted ha planeado este encuentro deliberadamente porque no puede resistirse a mis encantos.

¿No pretendía alejarla¿Entonces por qué la estaba provocando? Eso era algo que no comprendía. El tenía sus ideas muy bien ordenadas en su cabeza, hasta que aquella mujercita abría la boca. Entonces todas sus ideas y sus convicciones se iban al traste. Se dijo que tenía que ponerle remedio a esa situación, que no podía dejarle ver a ella cuanto le afectaba su presencia.

Kaoru por sui parte, intentaba controlarse a duras penas para no saltar encima del miserable policía y morderle la yugular. Ese era un pensamiento que la aturdía, porque cuando lo imaginaba, no sentía rabia, ni ira, sino excitación. Se preguntaba que se sentiría al saborear la piel de su cuello, de sus labios, de… ¡Maldita sea! Ese maldito cabeza de zanahoria le había insinuado que ella había planeado la situación. ¿Podía haber en el mundo una persona más arrogante y egocéntrica que aquel endiablado hombre?

-Vaya¿en serio es usted tan joven como dice? Pues disculpe, no me había dado cuenta. Su trabajo debe estresarlo mucho, porque aparenta usted cuarenta años. Pero por favor, no tenga en cuenta mi opinión. ¿Qué sabré yo de hombres?

Kaoru sabía que todo lo que había dicho era una mentira detrás de otra. Ese hombre no aparentaba cuarenta años. A decir verdad, no aparentaba ni veinticinco. Aunque los debía tener, ya que el puesto de jefe de policía no se lo daban a cualquier jovencito.

-Pues ¿sabe una cosa señorita? Creo firmemente que usted sabe mucho más de hombres de lo que quiere aparentar. Creo, que tras ese horrible traje pasado de moda marrón que lleva, se esconde una persona a la cual no le importa en lo más mínimo que hombre se le cruce por delante con tal de tenerlo a sus pies. A mi, no me engaña en absoluto. Sé a la clase de mujeres a las que pertenece.

No había pretendido ser tan brusco con ella, pero esa mujer lo enfermaba y le hacía decir cosas que realmente no sentía. El traje, aunque era marrón, no estaba pasado de moda, a decir verdad, estaba preciosa con ese atuendo. Tampoco creía que fuera la clase de mujer que iba detrás de los hombres haber si le tocaba la tómbola y alguno caía rendido a sus pies. Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba y ahora solo quedaba esperar la replica, que por la cara de Kaoru estaba seguro que no tardaría en llegar.

Ese comentario le había dolido más que si le hubiera disparado con su pistola. Ella no era ninguna mujerzuela. A decir verdad, no sabía ni si se podía considerar mujer. Solo había estado con un hombre en su vida. Ella pensaba que lo amaba y que él la correspondía, pero no había sido más que un capricho. El solo la deseba, y cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba la abandono como a un perro.

Se sentía encolerizada. Ese maldito hombre se había cruzado en su vida únicamente para traerle recuerdos dolorosos. Sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero no se permitió derramarlas. No merecía la pena.

Levantó la mirada y con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de utilizar en ese momento, le propino una cachetada en la mejilla. –Es usted la persona más arrogante, mezquina y egocéntrica con la que he tenido la desgracia de cruzarme. Tiene una lengua tan afilada que dudo que alguna vez haya tenido que utilizar su pistola para amedrentar a los detenidos. Me da asco, lo odio y espero no volver a verlo nunca más.

Tras decir esas palabras, Kaoru se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás caminó hacía su vehiculo, que estaba estacionado justo delante de la comisaría. Entró en él, prendió el contacto y se marchó dejando atrás una nube de humo negro.

Kenshin se había quedado paralizado, la cicatriz le quemaba a causa de la bofetada que le había propinado esa mujer. Dirigió su mano hasta apoyarla en su mejilla. Aún sentía el contacto de su mano en su cicatrizada piel, sus dedos fríos. Había sido un segundo lo que había durado ese breve contacto, pero había sido explosivo. No había tenido en cuenta el posible dolor que le había provocado con su golpe, sino la descarga que le había recorrido el cuerpo al sentir la piel suave de su mano contra la rugosa de su cicatriz.

"_Somos tan distintos" _pensó. Le había dicho que lo odiaba, que le daba asco. Esas palabras le habían dolido. Alguien, años atrás, las había utilizado en contra suya. Se acarició la cicatriz una vez más. ¿Por qué viniendo de Kaoru dolían más? Solo había hablado con ella un par de veces. Se corrigió, solo había discutido con ella un par de veces. Pero, en contra de todo lo que pudiera creer, sus palabras le habían causado mucho daño.

Con paso ausente, subió las escaleras, entró en la comisaría y fue derecho a su despacho. Había oído como lo llamaba Misao, había visto a Sanosuke y a Tatsu con los pies sobre la mesa, pero no había dicho nada. En lo único que podía pensar era en encerrarse en su despacho y despreciarse por su estupidez.

-------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se había apartado de la circulación y había parado el vehiculo en el arcén. Llevaba veinte minutos dando rienda suelta a sus ganas de llorar.

Había merecido esa cachetada, pero aún así, se arrepentía de habérsela propinado. Ella no era una mujer agresiva, jamás le había levantado la mano a nadie, ni había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero ese hombre rompía todos sus esquemas. Con él se comportaba como no lo hacía con nadie.

Se miró la mano y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos de la otra. Aún podía sentir su piel, caliente, rugosa. Se preguntaba si le dolería. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que su mano iba dirigida hacia la mejilla herida. El no había dado muestras de dolor, pero lo había sentido temblar. Había visto como sus ojos se ensanchaban y su expresión cambiaba a una que no era capaz de descifrar.

Le había dicho que le daba asco, cosa que no era cierto. Ese hombre despertaba multitud de sensaciones en ella, pero ninguna podía asimilarse a la de asco. Se sentía culpable porque al decirle eso, su expresión se había tornado sombría y melancólica.

Kaoru no dejaba de preguntarse sobre el pasado de ese hombre. Era algo que la inquietaba. ¿Quién era realmente Kenshin Himura¿Un simple jefe de policía¿O una persona con un trágico pasado, oculto tras esa fachada de niño arrogante? Nunca lo descubriría.

Decidió que tenía que olvidarse de él. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y se reincorporó al tráfico. Le propondría a Tae salir esa noche. Eso la relajaría y la haría olvidarse de los problemas y de Kenshin.

------------------------------------------------------

-Sano, aclárame de nuevo que hago yo aquí.

Kenshin se sentía cansado, había sido un día muy duro y a última hora habían tenido una llamada de un bar en el cual había una pelea. Por lo tanto había acabado una hora y media después de terminar su turno, y se había llevado de regalo un ojo morado.

Ya ni a los agentes se les tenía respeto. Era curioso, pero parecía que ese día estaba predestinado a que su cara fuera usada como saco de boxeo para mujeres.

Cuando habían recibido la llamada de la dueña del bar, había creído que se trataba de unos borrachos que armaban bronca porque iban demasiado pasados de copas, pero al llegar se quedó asombrado.

El bar, no era uno cualquiera, sino uno de striptese y la pelea no la montaban un par de borrachos, sino veinte mujeres muy ligeritas de ropa que peleaban porque LucyDoll había salido antes al escenario que Crystal ¿o era al revés? En fin, eso no importaba. El caso era que él, muy conciliador, y muy burro ¿por qué no admitirlo?, se había puesto en medio de las dos capataces para calmar los nervios, y por supuesto que los había calmado…

Después de haberse llevado el primer golpe en el ojo, esas mujerzuelas habían pensado que lo que llevaba puesto de uniforme era un disfraz. Habían dejado su pelea de lado, y se habían unido para desnudarlo por completo. Gracias a Dios, habían aparecido Sanosuke y Tatsu para salvar su integridad física y su orgullo. Resopló.

-Vamos Kenshin, anímate - . Sanosuke le palmeo la espalda y tomó su taza de sake para verter el líquido en la boca de su amigo. –Bebe un poco y no seas aguafiestas. Has conseguido detener la pelea, que ese era tu trabajo y no has necesitado esposar a nadie para conseguirlo.

Sanosuke rió por lo bajo –Aunque me hubiera gustado esposar a alguna de esas fieras y haberlas chequeado por si iban armadas.

Kenshin sonrió. Ese Sano, siempre lo hacía reír, aunque también lo enojaba en muchas ocasiones. –Sano, no había nada que chequearles. No podían llevar armas escondidas entre las ropas, porque simplemente, no llevaban ropa.

Sanosuke tomó un sorbo de sake y sonrió aún más. –Mayor razón para esposarlas y chequearlas.

Kenshin no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas. –Eres imposible, Sano.

Sanosuke le dirigió a Kenshin una mirada suspicaz. Giró hacia la camarera y le pidió un par de cervezas. Ya bastaba de sake por el momento.

La camarera le dedicó una sonrisa y le entregó un par de cervezas y un pequeño papel con un número de teléfono escrito. Sanosuke le guiñó un ojo y dirigió su atención de nuevo a Kenshin.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso, pero hoy nos has visto claramente holgazaneando a Tatsu y a mí, y no has dicho nada. Incluso Misao a estado llamándote, y nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kenshin suspiró. Sanosuke lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que esa actitud no era propia de él. -¿Recuerdas a la abogada de Yahiko Miojin?

Sanosuke se agarró el mentón y puso cara pensativa. –Yahiko Miojin…si, la recuerdo. Bonita la condenada…

Kenshin chasqueó la lengua, y por el gesto de su cara, Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era terreno vetado. -¿Qué ocurre con ella? -. insistió.

-Esta mañana tropecé con ella. Ella me insultó, yo la insulté. Ella me desafió, yo la desafié. Ella me golpeó, y yo me quedé como un idiota mirando como subía a su coche y se marchaba.

Kenshin tenía cara de resignación y Sanosuke no pudo evitar reír ante la mala suerte de su compañero. –Hay miles de hombres que matarían porque les sucediese lo que te ha sucedido hoy a ti.

-Sano, si te refieres al hecho de haber recibido golpes y cachetadas, haber sido insultado y medio desnudado, te aseguro que con gusto les cambio mi puesto a cualquiera de esos hombres.

Sanosuke pidió otra cerveza. Cuando la camarera se la tajo, esa vez, no se conformó con una simple sonrisa y un guiño, sino que le acarició la mano y le prometió esperarla terminado su turno.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero, a que aunque seas un enano y tengas pinta de tía, a las mujeres les gustas. Sobre todo a tu abogada.

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke con gesto reprochador. –No soy enano, simplemente tú eres muy alto, y no parezco una tía, solo tengo rasgos más finos y delicados que tú. Y lo más importante, no es mi abogada, ni le gusto. Lo dejó bien clarito. Y…antes de que digas nada…no me gusta a mí tampoco. Es una mujer insufrible.

Sanosuke no pudo reprimir las ganas de reír y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. –De acuerdo, eres más bajo que yo. Y tienes razón en que tus rasgos son más finos y delicados que los míos, y con el aspecto de niña buena que tienes, soy capaz de cancelar mi cita con la camarera y fugarme contigo a un motel -. Sanosuke siguió riendo a carcajadas y Kenshin le dio un golpe en el brazo. Siempre se reía de su aspecto.

Sanosuke paro de reír y miró a Kenshin a la cara. De pronto estaba muy serio. –A mi no me engañas, Kenshin. Esa mujer te interesa. Y estoy seguro que a ella tú también le interesas. El día que vino a buscar a Yahiko te comía con la mirada. Pero eres tan burro que ni cuenta te diste.

Claro que se había dado cuenta, y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Esa mujer se había fijado en su físico, como todas lo hacían, pero hasta ahí llegaba. Le había dicho que le daba asco, que lo odiaba y que no quería volver a verlo. Eso no se lo confesaría a Sanosuke. No se lo confesaría a nadie.

----------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Tae entraron al Sesshas bar y se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaban delante de la barra.

Tae pidió un par de cervezas y se acomodó en el mullido asiento de piel. -¿Y bien? Me decías que esta mañana te has encontrado con el jefe Himura.

Kaoru se quitó la chaqueta tejana que llevaba y quedó únicamente con una fina camiseta de tirantes blanca que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

-Sí, esta mañana me crucé con él de un modo un tanto inapropiado. ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

Tae negó con la cabeza y apoyo los codos en la mesa. –No lo he visto nunca, pero me han dicho que es guapísimo. Por lo visto tiene a más de tres cuartas partes del personal femenino de la comisaría detrás de él. La cuarta parte restante, o están casadas o no les gustan los hombres.

-Es el hombre más guapo con el que me he cruzado-. Tae sonrió, su amiga estaba coladísima. –Aunque es un poco bajito, así como de mi estatura. Pero tiene unos ojos y un cuerpo…pero le falla la personalidad.

Tae rió con ganas. –Kao, el hombre perfecto no existe, algo tenía que fallarle.

Kaoru hizo un gesto de desagrado. –Pero Tae, es un hombre insufrible, arrogante, mezquino, y con una lengua tan afilada como cuchillas.

-¿Así que ya sabes como es su lengua?

Kaoru profirió una carcajada. Sabía que salir con Tae la animaría.

-----------------------------------------------

Kenshin escuchó una risa suave y delicada, pero lo suficientemente clara como para llegar hasta sus oídos. Al girar su cuerpo, se encontró con la fuente de sus problemas.

Sentía la sangre arder, y no era de enojo. La veía sonreír y esa imagen era gloria para sus sentidos. Llevaba una fina camiseta blanca que le quedaba como un guante y se sorprendió por las ganas que sentía de arrancársela del cuerpo y tener su piel expuesta para él. Solo para él.

No lo pensó demasiado. Dejó su cerveza en la barra y se encaminó a la mesa que compartían las dos muchachas. Luego ya se encargaría de echarle la culpa de sus actos al alcohol, o a la fina camiseta de la abogada. Pero el tenia la imperiosa necesidad de librarse de la presión que estaba sintiendo fuera como fuera, y Kaoru era su única solución.

CONTINUARA

Agradecimientos a: **Nadeshiko miko, gabyhyatt,** **serena tsukino chiba, jegar sahaduta, BattousaiKamiya, y Satsuki Haru.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, ni ninguno de sus perdonajes. Pertenecen al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki. Pero guardo la esperanza de que Kenshin me pertenezca algún día.

Capítulo 4: Intenciones.

Sanosuke miraba atónito como Kenshin se dirigía a paso decidido hacía dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa.

Así era Kenshin, impulsivo. Sanosuke sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

Kenshin, caminaba directo hacía Kaoru, pero cuanto más cerca estaba, más dudas lo asaltaban. Se dijo que tenía que calmarse. Que tenía que tranquilizar su agitada respiración. No podía llegar allí y despojarla de su camisa como era su intención. El tenía educación, y por sobre todas las cosas, respetaba a las mujeres. Ralentizó su paso y dejó la mente en blanco hasta que llegó al frente de la mesa.

-----------------------------------------------

Tae había estado conversando y bromeando animadamente, pero de sopetón se había quedado muda. Kaoru no comprendía que era lo que había visto su amiga para quedarse así. Decidió seguir con su mirada la dirección que había tomado la de Tae.

Al girarse se quedó pálida. Ahí estaba su Némesis, y mas impresionante que nunca. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos a sus musculosas piernas y adornados con un cinturón negro de hebilla ancha. La camisa era blanca, sin mangas, por lo que se podía apreciar a la perfección sus bien formados brazos y sus anchos hombros. Tan solo llevaba un botón de la camisa abotonado, dejando así ver parte de su pecho y su abdomen.

¿Por qué siempre que lo veía tenía que quedarse tan asombrada¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la dejaba siempre sin palabras?

Kaoru perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, en el momento en el que notó que Kenshin no estaba delante de ella, sino a su lado. Sentado en su mismo sillón, rozando brazo contra brazo y saludando a Tae, como si ella no existiera.

-¿Qué tal, preciosa? Soy Kenshin. ¿Tú eres…?

Kenshin alargó la mano hasta coger la de Tae que se hallaba descansando encima de la mesa, y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos.

Tae tragó saliva. –Ta… Tae. Soy Tae.

Kaoru miraba la escena atónita. ¿Cómo podía tener la poca vergüenza de llegar a interrumpir su conversación, sentarse a su lado sin su consentimiento, besar la mano de su amiga en sus mismas narices e ignorarla de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo? Su cara se estaba tornando del color de la grana, y finalmente estalló.

-Señor Himura ¿que diablos se ha creído que esta haciendo¿Piensa que puede venir aquí a molestar de esta manera¿No le quedó bien claro esta mañana que no deseo volver a verlo?

Kenshin la miró de reojo y sonrió victorioso. –Sí, me quedo clarísimo. Pero… ¿quién le ha dicho a usted que estoy aquí por verla? Usted estaba de espaldas. Yo, a quien vi fue a Tae, y me acerqué a ella. Eso es todo.

A Kaoru le costaba dar crédito a la facilidad que tenía ese hombre para darle la vuelta a sus palabras. Estaba perdiendo terreno, y lo sabía.

-¿Sabes Tae? Tienes una amiga demasiado agresiva. ¿Te puedes creer que esta mañana me agredió?

Kaoru quedó con la boca abierta y un gesto de incredulidad se reflejó en su rostro. –Yo no lo agredí, solo fue una cachetada. Y ni le dolió.

Kenshin seguía sonriendo y Tae reparó un momento en su rostro. No le sorprendió ver la cicatriz, porque demás era sabido por todo el mundo que esa era su marca. La que lo hacía único ante los ojos de la gente. Pero si le sorprendió ver el ojo morado, y levemente hinchado.

-¿Te hizo ella ese moratón? - . Tae estaba asombrada. Si que tenía fuerza su amiga…

Kenshin iba a negarlo en el momento en el que le vino a la mente una brillante idea. Ese moratón no se lo había hecho la abogaducha, pero… ¿quién lo sabía a parte de ellos dos y Sanosuke? Por supuesto su amigo no diría nada.

-Toda una fiera¿verdad? Doy gracias a Dios que no me sacó un ojo. Fíjate como me dejó la cara.

Kaoru se levantó de golpe de su asiento y señaló al individuo que tenía al lado con un dedo. –Eso no es cierto. Yo no le hice tal cosa. ¿Por qué no me deja vivir tranquila de una maldita vez, y se va a…?

Sanosuke se acercó a ellos al escuchar los gritos. ¿Había camorra? Pues él no podía perdérsela. Además, ya se había dado cuenta de quien era la señorita que le gritaba con tanto ímpetu a su amigo, y se dijo que aquello prometía. Se sentó al lado de Tae, que cada vez comprendía menos la situación y miraba a Kenshin y a Kaoru como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Hola, señorita Kamiya. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Kaoru bufó. La habían interrumpido, así que se tragó lo que iba a decir. Si el señor "Don policía perfecto" podía jugar al juego tan lamentable al que estaba jugando, se dijo que ella también tenía derecho a participar.

Sonrió al recién llegado y pasó su pequeño torso por encima de la mesa para besarlo en la mejilla. –Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Tú eres el encantador chico de la rosquilla. Pero por favor, llámame Kaoru.

Sanosuke miró a Kenshin de reojo, y este le dejo muy en claro con su mirada que se mantuviera bien alejadito de la abogada. Sanosuke carraspeó. –Si, un placer conocerte, Kaoru.

Kaoru giró para observar el rostro de Kenshin, pero él ya había recuperado su habitual sonrisa, por lo que se llevó una grata decepción. Había esperado al menos que el hiciera algún gesto de molestia, pero nada.

-Sano, le contaba a Tae, la chica que tienes a tu lado, que la señorita aquí presente, es toda una fiera agresiva. Le enseñaba las marcas de guerra que me ha dejado en el rostro.

Sanosuke puso cara de no entender nada, pero ante la amenaza de muerte que se reflejaba en los ojos de su jefe y amigo, se dijo que lo mejor era darle la razón en todo. –Si, tiene fuerza la abogada.

-Vaya Kao, no me imaginaba que pudieran darte esa clase de arrebatos, y menos con un hombre tan lindo como Kenshin.- Tae reprendió a su amiga que tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos fuertemente apretadas a su cintura.

Kaoru contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, eran tres contra una. Tae la había traicionado. Prefería creer a ese policía antes que a ella. Pensó que lo mejor sería irse de allí, por lo que tomó su chaqueta, dejó unas monedas encima de la mesa para cubrir su consumición y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Kenshin siguió sus pasos.

Sanosuke y Tae se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron y chocaron sus cervezas en señal de brindis. No hacían falta palabras.

------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru caminaba decidida hacía su vehiculo, sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía de cerca.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y echó su cuerpo hacía atrás para abrir la puerta, pero no lo consiguió, porque en ese mismo instante se vio atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Kenshin y la puerta del coche.

-No se vaya.

Su voz era profunda, enronquecida por el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos. Tan cerca. Kaoru aguantó la respiración. Podía notar el olor de su colonia, el olor de su piel…las piernas le empezaron a flaquear y sintió como Kenshin aumentaba la presión de su agarre.

-No se vaya. –repitió.

Kaoru se sentía desfallecer, pero se obligó a mantener la cama y hablar. -¿Por qué?

Kenshin enterró la nariz en su cabello y fue bajando hasta rozar con ella el cuello de Kaoru. El olor que emanaba de su piel lo dejó aturdido. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había sentido la sensación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Su voz sonó pastosa.

-No quiero que se vaya.

Kaoru no comprendía lo que sucedía. Hacía cinco minutos la había estado acusando de agresión, y habían estado discutiendo. Y en esos momentos la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cuello de la manera más deliciosa en que la habían acariciado jamás.

La chaqueta cayó de sus manos y recostó todo su peso contra él. Estaba vencida.

-Yo…no llegué a tocarle el ojo. No pude ser yo la que le hizo eso¿verdad?

Kenshin despertó de su aturdimiento. Su tono de voz era de súplica, y le había parecido notar la voz entrecortada. Por los suaves temblores de su cuerpo, supo que estaba sollozando. ¿Lloraba por él¿Por qué creía que su golpe lo había dañado?

Subió sus manos hasta los hombros desnudos de Kaoru, y después de pasar el pulgar en círculos durante unos segundos, la apartó de él, y se retiró poniendo distancia entre ambos.

-No. No fue usted.

Kaoru suspiró, se enjuagó las lágrimas y giró su cuerpo dispuesta a enfrentarlo. -¿Por qué mintió? Ahora mi amiga cree que soy una salvaje. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho?

Kenshin sintió el férreo peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros pero se obligó a mostrarse sereno. –Estaba enfadado. Usted me había herido en mi orgullo con esa cachetada y mis ansias de venganza han hecho el resto.

Kaoru no podía negar que lo que le estaba sucediendo, se lo tenía bien merecido por subestimar a ese hombre. Fijó la vista en el suelo. No soportaba que el viera la humillación en sus ojos.

Kenshin sintió un dolor que le oprimía el pecho. No soportaba verla así. Deseo haberla conocido en otras circunstancias.

-Si quiere puedo hablar con su amiga Tae y aclararle la situación.

La cara de Kaoru brilló con esperanza. -¿De verdad haría eso?

Kenshin sonrió con picardía. Arreglaría la situación, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar de verla. Sentía que la necesitaba. Así que jugó su última baza.

-Claro. Con una condición.

Adiós brillo de esperanza. Hola brillo de resignación. Kaoru contrajo la cara y miró a Kenshin directamente a los ojos.

-Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno. El diablo aunque se disfrace de ángel, sigue siendo diablo.

Kenshin incrementó su sonrisa. La tenía en el bote. Lo notaba en su cara.

-¿Qué condición sería esa?

Como había pensado. En el bote. Bajó su mirada para que no se le escapara la risa y Kaoru se enojara más. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se le escaparía, fijo su vista de nuevo en Kaoru.

-Una cena. El sábado. Usted y yo, solos.

A Kaoru eso le sonaba a orden más que a petición. Pero no le extrañó viniendo de Kenshin. Lo que no podía llegar a comprender, era por qué quería volver a verla. Las veces que se habían cruzado, habían terminado como el perro y el gato.

-¿Por qué quiere volver a verme?

Kenshin dio un paso hacía Kaoru, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Kaoru aguantó la respiración, y ese simple gesto maravillo a Kenshin.

-Ya se lo he dicho, para cenar.

Kaoru sabía que él seguía jugando. Así que ella también movió ficha.

-No hay ningún motivo para que usted y yo nos volvamos a ver.

¿Así que no había motivo, ehh? Muy bien, pues él se encargaría de que lo hubiera.

Kenshin acortó la distancia que los separaba. Colocó una mano en su nuca y acercó su rostro a escasos milímetros del de Kaoru. Su otra mano se posó en su cintura y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, sin llegar a tocarse.

-Si necesita un motivo, yo se lo daré.

Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Nadie la había preparado para lo que, sabía, sentiría en esos momentos. Notó el aliento cálido de Kenshin en sus labios, en su rostro. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Intentó moverse para salir de allí, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron.

Kenshin posó su boca sobre la de ella despacio, con suavidad. La besaba con infinita sensualidad hasta que sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Kaoru suspiró. Le temblaba el cuerpo y se recostó contra su pecho, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

Para Kenshin eso era como una señal de salida. Incrementó la intensidad de su beso, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior para que Kaoru abriera la boca para él. Y lo hizo, dejando así vía libre a Kenshin para que pudiera explorar su boca. Saboreo cada rincón escondido con infinita ternura, pero sin dejar de incrementar su intensidad.

Kaoru empezó a responder a la insistencia de los labios y la lengua de Kenshin, devorada por un fuego abrasador que le hacía olvidar quienes eran ellos y porque estaban así. No existía el antes ni el después. Solo existían ellos y ese momento, el cual quería saborear sin miramientos.

Los segundos fueron pasando en un ardiente compás de placer que iba en aumento. Kenshin profundizó más el beso y estrechó sus caderas contra las de Kaoru. Dejó que la mano que sujetaba a Kaoru de la nuca descendiera, y acariciara con delicadeza cuello y garganta, sin prisas, deleitándose en cada fibra de su cremosa piel.

Kaoru notaba la excitación de Kenshin, pero seguía sin poder mover sus piernas para apartarse. En realidad, se dijo, no quería apartarse.

Kenshin abandonó su boca y deslizo sus labios y su lengua desde las comisuras de los labios de Kaoru hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego descender por su cuello hasta su clavícula, la que colmó de besos y pequeños mordiscos.

Kaoru ardía en deseo. Creía que después de su experiencia con Enishi, no volvería a desear a ningún otro hombre. Pero las atenciones que la boca de Kenshin le prodigaba en esos momentos le estaban haciendo ver cuan equivocada estaba. Era imposible negarle nada a ese hombre. Y a esas alturas él sabía que había ganado la batalla.

Kenshin siguió besando su cuello, hasta llegar al mentón, el cual mordió y saboreo con inmensas ganas. Eso era la gota que colmaba el baso. Kaoru no pudo resistir más las sensaciones tan placenteras a las que Kenshin la estaba sometiendo y dejó escapar un gemido mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacía el de Kenshin.

Ese gemido le devolvió la cordura a Kenshin, que rápidamente apartó su boca de la piel de Kaoru y echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

Kaoru podía ver que sus ojos brillaban con pasión y frustración contenida. Sabía que era el momento de separarse. La tregua había terminado.

Kenshin dejó caer los brazos a los costados soltándola de su agarre y sin separarse de su cuerpo, se agacho para recoger la chaqueta de Kaoru, la cual había quedado olvidada en el suelo.

Kaoru tomó su chaqueta y tambaleandose un poco dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Habló con voz entrecortada a causa de su agitada respiración. –Iré a la cena. Pero no vuelva a hacer eso.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros y sonrió con su ya típica picardía. –De acuerdo. Pero que quede constancia de que fui yo el que paró a tiempo esta situación. Si fuera por usted, ya me habría metido en el coche, y en estos momentos estaría aprovechándose de mi pobre cuerpo.

Kaoru profirió una carcajada, que para los oídos de Kenshin fue como un cascabeleo, agradable y hermoso. Seguidamente, abrió la puerta de su vehiculo y entró en él. Prendió el contacto y bajó la ventanilla.

-¿A que hora y donde?

Kenshin le sonrió, esta vez con ternura. –A las nueve y media. En su casa.

¿Había dicho en su casa? Ella no le había dado su dirección en ningún momento, y no estaba segura de querer que él la supiera.

-No sabe a donde vivo. ¿Y, sabe? Creo que no me interesa decírselo, así que…

Kaoru no pudo terminar la frase porque Kenshin la interrumpió.

-No necesito que me lo diga. Soy policía¿recuerda? A las nueve y media. En su casa.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacía el bar.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por los reviews a: **lorena, ATHENA, Athena Kaoru Himura, BattousaiKamiya, Nadeshiko miko, gabyhyatt, Jegar sahaduta, Satusuki Haru y ATHENA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: **Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, ni ninguno de sus perdonajes. Pertenecen al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki. Pero guardo la esperanza de que Kenshin me pertenezca algún día.

Capítulo 5: Encuentros inesperados.

El sábado llegó antes de lo que Kaoru hubiera deseado. Se había pasado toda la semana diciéndose que no pensaba asistir a esa cena. Se iba a hacer la enferma, o le diría a Kenshin que tenía una urgencia familiar.

Kenshin...

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo cierto era que se había pasado toda la semana pensando en él. En como lo había abrazado y besado. En como sonaba su voz cuando pedía que no se fuera y en el sonido de su respiración.

Suspiró y se contempló de nuevo en el espejo. Estaba lista.

Kenshin no le había dicho a donde pensaba llevarla, así que había optado por ponerse un vestido de noche sencillo, pero elegante. Azul, anudado a la espalda, de falda lisa. Estaba nerviosa. Pero no tenía motivo para estarlo, se dijo. A pesar de no tener motivos, no podía evitarlo.

El timbre sonó y Kaoru dio un respingo. Miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las nueve y media clavadas. _"Muy puntual"_ pensó. Bajó lentamente las escaleras rezando por que fuese algún vecino pidiéndole sal. Miró por la mirilla. Pero no había tenido suerte. Unos ojos amatista le sonrieron desde el otro lado.

Kenshin levantó su mano y saludó a la puerta. Kaoru se giró de inmediato y apoyó su peso en la puerta.¿Cómo demonios sabía que ella estaba mirando? No llevaba puestos los zapatos por lo que sus pasos no podían haberse oído. Miró de nuevo. El seguía allí sonriendo, levantó la mano de nuevo y Kaoru suspiró resignada.

Abrió la puerta lentamente quedándose tras ella. Kenshin no se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Cerró la puerta y se encontró con Kaoru. El pulso se le aceleró y notaba como su boca quedaba seca. Días atrás le había parecido hermosa, pero en ese momento , descalza y con aquel vestido moldeando sus suaves curvas, le parecía la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Se obligó a reaccionar y mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, la saludó. Su voz había sonado nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta rápido de que Kaoru no se había enterado de ese detalle, ya que ella se mostraba aún más nerviosa que él y tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas._ "Preciosa"_ pensó.

Kaoru no sabía que decir. La había pillado mirando por la mirilla. Al cerrar la puerta ella se encontraba detrás como si sintiera vergüenza y en ese momento su mirada la estaba haciendo flaquear. Se dijo que si él podía mirarla así, ella podía hacer lo mismo. Se enderezó y lo miró de arriba a abajo. Entre muchas de las cosas que había estado pensando durante toda la semana, la principal había sido que no iba a dejarse amedrentar por él. Ya había podido conocer algunas de sus facetas. Lo había visto preocupado y tierno con Yahiko, enfadado, pícaro y pasional con ella. Y en ese momento la miraba con cariño.Pero no se iba a dejar engañar. También había podido comprobar lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser. Así que no debía fiarse. Quizá él quisiera vengarse aún.

Lo miró de nuevo, desde el pelo suelto hasta los impecables mocasines. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea tomar su táctica, porque el mirarlo aún la hacía flaquear más._ "Que hombre más peculiar" _pensó. No tenía una manera concreta de vestir, ni tampoco un carácter por el que se le pudiera definir. Si que tenía genio, pero en cuanto a lo demás parecía que sabía adoptar un comportamiento distinto para cada persona. La manera de vestir también era peculiar. Lo había visto vestido de uniforme en horario de trabajo. Vestido informal y provocador en el bar y en ese momento llevaba una camisa negra de seda y un traje beige que parecía diseñado a medida y que por lo que podía apreciar parecía muy costoso. Se decidió a hablar.

-Hola señor Himura. Pase por favor no se quede en la calle.

El sarcasmo de Kaoru solo hizo reafirmar la opinión de Kenshin de que esa velada prometía.

- Gracias señorita Kamiya, eso he hecho, no quedarme afuera. ¿Está la dama lista?.¿O es la típica mujer a la que le gusta hacer esperar a los hombres?.

Kaoru lo miró con ojos entornados. ¿Quería guerra o qué?.

- Ya estoy lista, me pongo los zapatos y podemos marcharnos cuando quiera - Kaoru se encaminó hacía las escaleras y antes de empezar a subir lo encaró de nuevo- Por cierto, como no me ha dicho donde me llevaría a cenar, he decidido ponerme algo sencillo. Si tenía la intención de llevarme algún sitio elegante, tendría que habérmelo avisado.

Kenshin había tenido suficiente tiempo para mirarla mientras ella se dirigía hacía las escaleras.

- Está perfecta. No necesita ir más elegante. La elegancia no se muestra por las ropas que se llevan sino por la clase de la persona - Sonrió.

Kaoru quedó momentáneamente aturdida. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido o por lo contrario le estaba insinuando que no tenía elegancia? Levantó el mentón bien alto y se giró de golpe empezando a subir las escaleras.

Cuando Kaoru llegó al piso superior y se perdió de la vista de Kenshin, este sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Para una vez que no se metía con ella y le decía un cumplido dudaba de su palabra.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A Kaoru el camino al restaurante le estaba pareciendo el paraíso. Kenshin no había vuelto a meterse con ella e incluso llevaban una conversación de lo más amena.

Tardaron en llegar unos veinte minutos al restaurante. Como había predicho Kaoru, era muy elegante. Había mucha cola para entrar pero Kenshin había reservado mesa con anterioridad por lo que no tuvieron que esperar. A Kaoru le parecía muy extraño que un simple jefe de policía pudiera permitirse ciertos lujos. Traje de diseño, camisa de seda, el Ferrari con el que habían llegado al restaurante, el propio restaurante. Todo eso no hacía más que hacerle pregunatarse una y otra vez quién era realmente Kenshin Himura.

Los llevaron hacía una mesa que quedaba en una pequeña terraza, en la que no había tanta gente. Por el trato del camarero hacía Kenshin, estaba muy claro que no era la primera vez que iba a cenar allí.

- ¿Viene aquí a menudo señor Himura?

Kenshin la miró con una de sus ya famosas sonrisas y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla. -Kenshin.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Que me llame Kenshin. Puede tutearme. Me siento mejor que si me llama señor.

Kaoru lo pensó durante unos instantes. No tenia nada de malo tutearlo. O eso creía. Además le estaba costando horrores tratar de señor a una persona con la que había intimado ya, aunque fuera poco.

-Está bien. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo Kenshin?

-Vengo de vez en cuando. Me gusta mucho la comida de este restaurante. La mariscada esta deliciosa. ¿Le gusta señorita Kaoru?

- ¿La mariscada¿Bromeas? Me encanta todo lo que tenga cáscara y provenga del mar-. La había llamado Kaoru. Aunque con el señorita delante, pero Kaoru y no Kamiya. Eso era un paso.

-¡Perfecto! Porque es lo que vamos a cenar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke miró de lado a lado de la calle. El Ferrari no estaba, eso quería decir que Kenshin se había marchado ya. Se aseguró por última vez y se acercó con paso sigiloso a la puerta. Miró a ambos lados de nuevo y dio dos golpecitos en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer alta de pelo castaño oscuro apareció frente a él.

- Sanosuke...¿Qué demonios haces aqui? Si Kenshin te pilla aquí nos caera una bue...

- Tranquila mi zorrita. Kenshin no nos pillara. Está demasiado ocupado cenando con una abogada como para preocuparse de nosotros.

Megumi sonrió.

- En ese caso ven, entra. tengo algo para ti.

Sanosuke entró y Megumi automáticamente se le hechó al cuello.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Así que esto de aquí es nécora?.¿En que se diferencia con el cangrejo normal?

Kenshin sonrió. Nunca había visto a nadie a quien le fascinara tanto todo.

-Pues mire, el cangrejo normal es rojo, en cambio la nécora es como marrón. Pero si la cueces, a penas se diferencian, ya que los dos quedan rojos.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y cómo hace la gente para diferenciarlos cuando están cocidos?

-Pues es muy sencillo. El truco está en...

La respuesta de Kenshin fue interrumpida por una voz chillona que demandaba su atención.

- ¡Kenshin amor! Cuánto tiempo...

Kenshin se giró e intentó recordar el nombre de la muchacha que tenía delante. ¿Cómo era? A si, Shura. -¿Qué tal Shura?.

Shura se abalanzó y abrazó a Kenshin.

Kaoru estaba atónita con lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Quién demonios era esa maleducada?. ¿Es que no veía que Kenshin estaba ocupado?.

Kenshin miró de reojo a Kaoru, y lo que vio lo dejó completamente satisfecho. No le hacía gracia tener que utilizar a Shura para sus propósitos pero...¡Qué demonios! Correspondió al abrazo de Shura mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru que estaba roja como la grana.

CONTINUARA

Siento haber tardado con la actualización. No tengo excusa asi que no la voy a dar. pero ya estoy aquí.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko, serena tsukino chiba, ATHENA, gabyhyatt, Satsuki Haru, Kaoru-Hino y BattousaiKamiya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración:** Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenece, aunque patalee o me ponga de morros tengo que admitir que no es mío, sino de Noubuhiro Watsuki.

Capítulo 6: Nunca juegues con mujeres.

Kenshin disfrutaba del sabor de la victoria. Quizá se estuviera pasando de la raya. ¡Y una mierda! Se lo merecía por haberlo abofeteado.

"_Eso no te lo crees ni tú"_ gritó su yo interior.

"_¡Cállate!"_ se reprendió.

A decir verdad la dichosa Shura lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Su Kaoru acariciaba mejor.

¿Qué fue eso? El sabía de buena tinta lo bien que podía llegar a acariciar Shura, aunque le costara recordar su nombre. En cambio las caricias de Kaoru solo las había sentido una vez.

"_Pero lo hace tan bien..."_

¡¡¡Ayuda!!! Eso no andaba bien. Se suponía que tenía que disfrutar de la victoria, no pensar en Kaoru.

La voz de Shura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Ken, amor. ¿No vas a explicarme que te trae por aquí?

Bueno, quizá si le podría salir bien la jugada a fin de cuentas. – Pues veras cielo, es muy sencillo. La señorita que me acompaña es Kaoru Kamiya, una abogada de...

-¡Oh¿Eres abogada¿En serio? -. Cortó Shura.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza. ¡Eso es! Que se distrajeran. Así Kenshin no tendría oportunidad de salirse con la suya.

-Soy abogada en el Tokio center.

-¡Vaya¿De las buenas o de las malas?

¡Eso era increíble! Kenshin no se había sentido más ignorado en su vida. –De las malas -. Contestó antes de que lo pudiera hacer Kaoru.

Kaoru rió ante el comentario, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Kenshin. Eso no iba bien. Shura había caído del cielo para ayudarlo y... ¿En que demonios estaba pensando¡Y una mierda! Las mujeres no caían del cielo. Y cuando lo hacían no era precisamente para ayudar a un pobre hombre como él. Solo le faltaba que esas dos se hicieran amigas y...

-Es muy chistoso -. rió Kaoru –Pues realmente no se si soy buena o mala. Pero de momento no he perdido ningún caso.

Al terminar la frase miró a Kenshin con una radiante sonrisa y con un claro mensaje en su mirada que decía: no juegues conmigo nene, no tienes nada que hacer...

¿Qué quería decir eso? Que consiguiera llevarse a Yahiko en su momento no quería decir que hubiera ganado. Aún no sabía de lo que era capaz Kenshin Himura. ¡Joder! Si que lo sabía. Se había llevado a Yahiko con mucha elegancia. Le había abofeteado con mucha más elegancia. Y para rematar, el beso que él pretendía que fuera como un castigo, ella se lo había devuelto con el triple de elegancia que había usado para las acciones anteriores.

Frunció el ceño al notar como Shura lo soltaba y se sentaba al lado de Kaoru.

-¿No has perdido ningún caso¡Vaya! Pues en ese caso tienes que ser muy buena ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

-A joder al prójimo -. Contestó Kenshin.

Después de esa interrupción lo único que recibió fueron miradas con un claro mensaje de: A ti quien te a preguntado... y una ignorancia total.

¡Genial! Punto para las mujeres... ¿No había nadie por allí con el suficiente sarcasmo para ayudarlo con un par de mujercitas?

A eso no le respondió ni su subconsciente.

La próxima vez que quisiera vengarse de una mujer, escogería un domingo. El domingo solía ser su día de suerte. Aunque si la mujer era Kaoru...

-Me dedico a casos de menores.

-Si, los envía de vuelta a casa de sus padres, donde los maltratan o abusan de ellos -. ¡Já¿A que eso no se lo esperaban? No se jugaba con Kenshin Himura y se salía de rositas. Miró a Kaoru. ¡No, joder¿Por qué la había mirado? _"Nota mental: no volver a mirar a una mujer después de hacerle un comentario mal intencionado."_

Pero ella se lo había buscado.

Pero no tendría que haber sido tan brusco. En realidad ella hacía su trabajo.

Estaba muy confundido. Y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada. Su vida se regía por la moderación y la sensatez. Nunca había sentido el impulso de comportarse así con nadie. Por primera vez perdía el control. Se corrigió, por segunda vez perdía el control. Solo había habido una mujer que lo hiciera sentirse así. Maldijo mentalmente.

¿Por qué Kaoru lo hacía recordar cosas que no quería?

-Kenshin, si gana los casos es por que lleva razón. ¿O me vas a decir ahora que la justicia es una mierda?

¡Joder! Shura sabía donde golpear. No cabía duda de que estaba más guapa gimiendo que hablando.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir incómodo. No podía contestarle a esa pregunta. El era policía y no quería echar su trabajo por tierra, aunque bajo su humilde opinión, si, la justicia era una mierda en muchos sentidos, y él lo había podido comprobar de primera mano.

Kaoru que por un momento se había sentido culpable por el futuro del muchacho al que había enviado a casa, sonrió. Shura tenía razón, y por lo que podía ver, era una mujer que sabía como tratar a hombres insufribles. ¿Qué relación tendría ella con Kenshin?

-Kaoru, nunca permitas que un hombre te trate así. Si es necesario, le sueltas una cachetada para hacerle saber quien manda.

-Ya lo hice.

¡Pero que demonios¿Es que acaso había escogido el día internacional de mujeres feministas para invitar a cenar a Kaoru?

-Kenshin¿te abofeteó? Cuentame eso.

Kenshin se llevó la mano a la sien y frotó con delicadeza. Empezaba a sentir un dolor punzante y eso no era nada bueno. Sabía muy bien que después de ese dolor lo que seguía era un mal humor de mil demonios.

-Me llamó mujerzuela.

Kenshin levantó la cabeza y no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca. El no había dicho tal cosa. Bueno...quizá dijo algo que pudiera confundirse con eso, pero en ningún momento la palabra "mujerzuela" había salido de su boca.

-Yo no dije eso. Yo solo...

-¡Dios santo! Kenshin ¿que mosca te ha picado con esta linda mujer? No nos conocemos mucho pero...

"_No nos conocemos de nada, excepto por un par de noches en las que hemos cruzado a penas cuatro palabras. Las cuales consistían en: En tu casa o en la mía."_ Pensó Kenshin.

-... no pensaba que fueras así.

Y él tampoco. Se estaba pasando tres pueblos con Kaoru y lo sabía muy bien. Pero no podía evitarlo. Esa mujer hablaba y automáticamente él sentía la necesidad de que saliera el demonio que llevaba dentro para contestarle alguna barbaridad. Prefirió no contestar nada. Se levantó, pidió disculpas y fue directo al servicio. Eso le daría tiempo de calmarse un poco y pensar mejor en su situación y en su maldito comportamiento.

Cuando salió del lavabo encontró a Shura apoyada entre el marco de la puerta de servició de hombres y el de mujeres. Lo miraba con gesto compasivo y Kenshin no sabía si debía escucharla o seguir su camino sin prestarle atención, coger a Kaoru y largarse de allí pitando. Pese a que todos sus instintos le decían que siguiera su camino, se paró y se preparo para lo que estuviera por decirle Shura.

Shura resopló. No era un mal hombre. Pero tenía que empezar a darse cuenta que no era tan independiente como él pretendía serlo. – Kenshin, se que no soy la más indicada para decirte esto. Solo hemos pasado¿cuánto¿un par de noches juntos? Pero aún así, se que el hombre que he visto allí no eres tú. ¿Esa mujer te interesa verdad? Se tú mismo.

Después de eso, Shura se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a una mesa donde habían cuatro mujeres de más o menos su misma edad, dejando a Kenshin aún más confundido que antes.

Sabía que no estaba siendo él mismo, pero esa actitud era lo único que se interponía entre ellos dos y un nuevo fracaso. La última vez que se había permitido el lujo de demostrar sus sentimientos a una mujer, no solo la perdió a ella, sino que casi pierde la vida. No, no permitiría que nadie más conociera sus sentimientos.

No obstante, no quería apartarse de Kaoru. No podía. Salió de detrás de los biombos de mimbre tras los que quedaban ocultos los servicios y se encaminó a su mesa.

Kaoru se mordía las uñas con insistencia, y a Kenshin le pareció la imagen más adorable que había visto jamás. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta sentarse delante de Kaoru. Carraspeó esperando un posible ataque de la abogada, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con una sonrisa llena de ternura. ¿Qué habría estado hablando con Shura?

El resto de la cena transcurrió prácticamente con tranquilidad. Kaoru le hablaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, tal y como era antes de que apareciera Shura. Incluso le había vuelto a preguntar por las nécoras. ¿Cómo hacía esa mujer para acordarse de un tema que habían dejado a medias hacía tanto rato?

Kenshin pagó la cena y dejó pagado también los cafés y las copas de Shura y sus acompañantes. Después de dedicarles una sonrisa y un saludo con la cabeza, se marcharon del restaurante.

El recorrido en coche lo hicieron prácticamente en silencio. Kenshin no podía evitar desviar la mirada a las piernas de Kaoru. El maldito vestido se le abría y dejaba parte de sus muslos a la vista. Se obligó a fijar la vista en la carretera, ya que sino, él terminaría en los muslos de Kaoru y el coche en el arcén.

-Dime Kenshin. ¿De que conoces a esa mujer?

Kenshin la miró de reojo y sonrió. Le agradaba esa curiosidad que tenía Kaoru. Se reprendió. No podía hacerse ilusiones. Mejor dicho, no debía hacerse ilusiones. Sabía que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué mujer?

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba de broma no? Que ella supiera solo se habían cruzado con una durante la cena. Resopló y lo intentó de nuevo. Nunca se le habían dado bien los nombres.

-Si, esa mujer, la del restaurante.

-¿Te refieres a Shura?

-Si esa, de que... oye, un momento. Me has hablado de tú. Menos mal, creía que estarías toda la vida hablándome de usted. Empezaba a sentirme mal.

Toda la vida... que bien sonaban esas palabras. Carraspeo y frunció el ceño. Esas eran ilusiones para personas con futuro, no para él_. "estas acabado"_ se recordó. El no tenía ilusiones de una vida alegre con una mujer, ni de niños, ni de nada por el estilo.

Kaoru no era ni sería nada para él. A él le interesaban personas como Shura, que pasaran un buen rato con él y que luego se marcharan sin mirar atrás ni preguntar cosas sobre su vida privada.

Kaoru no tardó en darse cuenta que algo andaba mal. Sabía que había dicho algo que lo había incomodado¿pero qué? Prefirió volver al tema base: Shura.

-Entonces...¿de qué conoces a Shura?

-Hemos salido un par de noches.

-¿A cenar?

-No.

Kaoru carraspeó. Estaba claro que Kenshin no le contaría nada y a decir verdad ella tampoco quería saberlo. Estaba claro que la respuesta no le gustaría así que¿para qué insistir?

Llegaron a casa de Kaoru y Kenshin paró y bajó del coche. Le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano. Kaoru lo miró atónita. No se esperaba esa reacción por su parte, y menos después de haber estado la mayoría del recorrido con cara de funeral. Le aceptó la mano y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Bueno, no voy a decir que haya sido la cena perfecta, ni que tu hayas sido el príncipe azul, pero me a divertido mucho tu lección sobre nécoras y cangrejos.

Kenshin sonrió. Después de su comportamiento no esperaba más que un seco adiós por su parte, pero cada vez se convencía más de que Kaoru tenía un don especial para sorprenderlo, en todos los sentidos.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado mis clases. Después de cómo me he comportado es más de lo que merezco.

Estaba admitiendo su mal comportamiento. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Kaoru no pudo más que sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse para entrar a su hogar.

-Espera...

Kaoru se giró al instante, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

-...¿te importaría devolverme la mano? Te la regalaría, pero no creo que pueda llevar mi coche a casa sin ella.

Kenshin sonrió divertido y Kaoru se puso tan roja como la grana. ¿Por qué tenía tanta facilidad para hacer el ridículo delante de ese hombre?

-¡Vaya, como no! –exclamó ella –Si no hacía el ridículo no podía dormir esta noche. Te devuelvo tu mano, no creo que te gustara lo que tengo pensado hacer con ella.

Gran error. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Y que tienes pensado hacer con mi mano? -. Un destelló de malicia resplandeció en los ojos de Kenshin antes de que su fogosa mirada descendiera hasta sus labios. Kaoru habría jurado que podía sentir su deseo. La profunda necesidad de tocarla.

Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, Kenshin le colocó la mano en la nuca, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para atraparlo con sus boca.

Ese hombre parecía tener el don de dejarla inmóvil cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Fue incapaz de moverse mientras los cálidos y expertos labios de Kenshin la besaban.

Jamás había sentido nada tan magnifico como lo que esos labios le provocaban. Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso suave pero abrasador.

La sensación del musculosos cuerpo de Kenshin contra el suyo era tan increíble, que no puedo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.

Kenshin jugaba con su lengua al tiempo que sus brazos la aferraban más a él. Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió el cuerpo con la mano. La deseba como no había deseado a nadie jamás y se moría por acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza.

Kaoru jadeó cuando él deslizó la mano desde la parte lateral de su pecho hasta la cintura, y de ahí a su trasero. Tiró de ella hasta tenerla completamente encerrada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

La presión que ejercía su torso contra su pecho la hacía consciente de la fuerza y los músculos que tenía el pelirrojo. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, Kenshin la había alzado del suelo y la sujetaba con las caderas contra la puerta. Kaoru jadeó de placer cuando él profundizó el beso.

Kenshin abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja. Kaoru sintió un estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba abajo y sus pezones se hincharon anhelando sus caricias. Kenshin metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y le acarició entre las piernas.

Kaoru se sentía estallar, hasta que se fijó en la sombra que parecía moverse a través de la ventana de la casa de enfrente.

El viejo señor Takamoto los estaba espiando. ¡Dios santo¿Qué pensarían ahora de ella? Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaza de hallar después de tan acalorada pasión, bajó las piernas al suelo y empujó a Kenshin hacia atrás.

Kenshin se acercó de nuevo pero Kaoru lo paró poniendo la mano en su pecho. –Tranquilo machomen. Creo que por hoy es más que suficiente.

Kenshin se quedó aturdido por momentos. Se miró la entrepierna y siseó. –¿Y que pretendes que haga con esto? -. Preguntó señalando con el dedo el bulto de su pantalón.

Kaoru sonrió maliciosamente y se llevó la mano al mentón en gesto pensativo. –Pues se me ocurren varias ideas, pero en ninguna de ellas estoy yo para solucionártelas. Así que ves pensando que hacer mientras vas para tu casa, porque hoy aquí no tendrás nada.

Kenshin la miró de reojo y sonrió –Hoy... ¿eso quiere decir que tal vez mañana si?

Ese hombre estaba en todas. Pero bueno, no tenía nada de malo hacerlo sufrir un poco. –Quizás.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y entró mirando a Kenshin maliciosamente.

Kenshin sonrió. Esa mujer era increíble. Fijó su mirada de nuevo en el bulto de sus entrepierna –Podrías comportarte un poco¿no?

Al girarse para dirigirse al coche, encontró las ventanas de la casa de enfrente completamente abiertas, y en cada una de ellas había una persona. Todas mayores, y todas varones. Fijó la mirada en el primero y este le levantó el pulgar en gesto de aprobación. ¿Qué barrio era ese?

Se apresuro a montarse en el coche y salir de allí pitando. Solo esperaba que no lo hubieran reconocido. No quería dejar en mal lugar a la comisaría.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno, aquí está la actualización. En un principio tenía pensado hacer sufrir a Kaoru con los malos comentarios de Kenshin. ¡Pero que demonios! Arriba con las mujeres.

Bueno sin más paso a agradecer vuestros reviews. Gracias a: **Nadeshiko miko, pali-chan, coolis17, gabyhyatt, Atenía Kaoru Himura, BattousaiKamiya, CiNtHiA, Tenshi of Light, eli!, jedar sahaduta, lorena, mai Maxwell y elisss06.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Por hoy dejamos de ser enemigos.

Kenshin suspiró al aparcar el Ferrari delante de la puerta de su casa.

Era increíble que después de media hora aún siguiera excitado. Pero claro, no era de extrañar si tenía en cuenta que no dejaba de imaginársela desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Casi incluso podía sentir el contacto de sus manos sobre la piel.

Sacudió la cabeza y se bajó del coche. Al cerrar la puerta pasó la mano por la chapa.

¡Maldita valla! Había salido tan aprisa cuando había descubierto a los abuelos espiándolo, que no se había percatado de que el hueco para pasar el coche era estrecho, con lo cual, se había dejado parte de la pintura de su flamante Ferrari.

Maldijo de nuevo. Al día siguiente lo llevaría a reparar.

Entró en la casa a paso cansado. Le extrañó ver las luces encendidas. Normalmente a esas horas Megumi dormía. Miró alrededor ¿qué demonios pasaba allí¿dónde estaba su perro? El chucho siempre salía a babearlo cuando llegaba a casa.

Quizá estuviera con Ayame. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su sobrina. Abrió la puerta con sigilo para no despertarla y sonrió al verla hecha un ovillo, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y la cabeza de Notaro apoyada en su costado.

El perro lo miró y se dirigió hacia él. Kenshin lo acarició en la cabeza y tapó a Ayame con el edredón antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Megumi, y la vio dormida de costado con una mano bajo la cabeza y tapada hasta la barbilla. Sonrió. Se le habría olvidado apagar las luces. Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría dormir, así que se cambió el traje por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de deporte y salió de su cuarto. Ver una película lo relajaría.

Pasaba por la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando esta se abrió de golpe y se chocó contra el pecho de Sanosuke.

-¡Joder, Kenshin! Tío¿podrías hacer más ruido cuando llegues? Casi me matas de un susto.

A Kenshin se le abrió la boca de golpe. ¿Pero que hacía Sano en su casa? Y con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Kenshin acercó la mano a la toalla y Sanosuke se retiró de inmediato.

-Ehh, tío. Que a mi no me va ese rollo.

La mirada de Kenshin lo calló de golpe, estaba claro que a él tampoco. Esa vez si permitió que Kenshin tocara la toalla.

La ira se reflejaba en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-¡Joder! Entras en mi casa, usas mi baño, me exiges que haga ruido para no asustarte y te colocas en "eso" que tienes ahí y que no quiero ver por nada del mundo, mi toalla favorita del gimnasio. ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?

Megumi le había avisado de lo que podría pasar si Kenshin lo pillaba allí, pero no... el no podía hacerle caso. Tenía que seguir sus instintos, que por cierto últimamente andaban bastante mal.

-Mira, Kenshin. Todo tiene una explicación.

Kenshin enarcó una ceja y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. –La espero pues. Si la tiene, dámela.

Estaba metido en un buen lío. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si mira tío, me pone cachondo tu hermana y he venido a tu casa a tirármela. O no, no aún mejor: Resulta que me cepillo a tu hermana siempre que puedo, y oye, por cierto, tu bañera de hidromasaje es la ostia, si, esa que tienes en tu cuarto y que no permites que nadie use excepto tu hermana. Oh, y esta toalla es una gozada. Es tan suave que me pongo a cien solo con el roce.

No, definitivamente no tenía explicación lo suficientemente buena como para salvar el pellejo. Carraspeó.

-No tienes explicación.

Vale, el tonito relajado de Kenshin había conseguido acojonarlo. ¿Quería una razón convincente no? Él podía dársela.

Abrió la boca y levantó la mano. Cerró la boca de nuevo, bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Kenshin se acercó a él. –No creas que soy imbécil, Sano. Salgo contigo por las noches, se como tratas a las mujeres. Si le haces daño a mi hermana, no habrá agujero lo suficientemente grande para esconderte.

Kenshin siguió su camino y Sanosuke lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Me gusta.

Kenshin guardó silencio durante unos segundos y contestó sin girarse a mirarlo.

-¿La quieres?

Realmente no sabía como responder a esa pregunta. Su relación nunca había sido seria, pero con la única mujer que le gustaba volver después de haberse saciado de ella, era Megumi.

-Me importa. Me gusta estar con ella.

Kenshin chasqueó la lengua. –No me has respondido, Sano.

Sanosuke lo soltó. No podía decirle que la quería. Eso sería mentir. Pero Kenshin no estaba dispuesto a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

-¿Por qué la proteges tanto? Es mayorcita.

Kenshin se tensó ante la pregunta, y como era su costumbre cuando le preguntaban por su vida o por su familia, no contestó.

Sanosuke suspiró. –Mira tío, yo no sé que es lo que siento por tu hermana, solo sé que me gusta estar con ella. Lo suficiente como para poner en peligro nuestra amistad. Sabes que te quiero como a un hermano, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Kenshin sabía muy bien lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser ese sentimiento. Entendía lo que Sanosuke le explicaba porque él también se sentía así con Kaoru.

Asintió dando por buena la respuesta de Sanosuke y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Al momento Sanosuke escucho el rugido del afinado motor del Ferrari seguido del chirriar de las rudas.

Bueno, parecía que no se lo había tomado tan mal¿no? Miró alrededor con nerviosismo. Esperaba que el chucho siguiera en la habitación de Ayame y que Kenshin no lo hubiera soltado. Ese perrazo tan grande le tenía manía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin comprendía a Sanosuke, pero Megumi y Ayame eran lo único que le quedaba en la vida, y caminaría hasta el mismo infierno con tal de que nadie les hiciera daño.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había aparcado el coche en el desastroso jardín de Kaoru.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso no estaba bien. El sabía que era mejor olvidarse de esa mujer. Pero el problema era, que no quería olvidarse de ella.

No muy convencido, bajó del coche y subió los escalones del porche antes de tocar al timbre.

Nadie respondió. Se apartó para mirar las ventanas. Podía apreciarse luz en el interior. Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada, no contestaba. La llamo por su nombre y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Preocupado hasta limites que no se podía imaginar, trepó la valla del lateral y saltó al interior del patio trasero.

Se disponía a dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina, cuando la vio. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, sobre una tolla, a plena intemperie.

Se acercó a ella y cuando se detuvo a su lado, se dio cuenta de que Kaoru estaba dormida. Se había quitado el vestido y llevaba un fino pijama de algodón. A su lado había un libro por lo que supuso que estaba leyendo y el sueño la había vencido.

Se puso en cuclillas para mirar el nombre del libro. ¿El depilado¿Qué clase de libro era ese? Miró a Kaoru y no supo si alegrarse de que estuviera bien y de que no lo hubiera pasado nada, o si enfadarse por verla allí afuera tumbada para que cualquiera pudiera hacerle dios sabe que cosas.

-Kaoru.

No se movía.

-Maldita sea, Kaoru. Venga no me hagas echarte agua. Despierta.

Kaoru se movió para ponerse de lado, dándole la espalda y gruñó en sueños.

Pero que sueño más profundo tenía... Kenshin la zarandeó con fuerza.

-Kaoru vamos despierta, si te quedas ahí dormida solo conseguirás un... ¡Ay mierda!

¿Como había hecho eso? Hacía un momento estaba profundamente dormida, y ahora la tenía encima y una de sus manos presionaba su garganta.

-¿Qué hace en mi...¿Kenshin?

Kenshin aprovechó su desconcierto para girar sobre ella, cubriéndola totalmente con su cuerpo. La agarró por las muñecas y se las sujeto sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándola.

-¿Qué crees que haces pequeña fiera? A faltado poco para que me dejaras sin respiración.

-No sabía que eras tú ¿qué haces aquí¿cómo has entrado?

-Pues está claro que no estoy aquí para jugar al parchís y que no he entrado por la puerta principal.

-Pensaba que era un ladrón. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Vaya¿era la frase favorita de la noche o que¿Así que creía que se estaba defendiendo de un ladrón? Eso le pasaba por quedarse dormida allí afuera.

En ese momento, Kenshin fue consciente del cuerpo que tenía debajo, de sus suaves curvas y de la manera en que respiraba.

La tenía agarrada por las muñecas sobre la cabeza, obligándola estar en postura de sumisión. Y tenerla así le gustaba. Le encantaba. A esas alturas estaba seguro de que Kaoru habría notado su erección presionándole el abdomen.

Kaoru le miró la boca y esto lo excito más si era posible. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a moverse sobre ella rítmicamente. Estaba seguro que de estar desnudos ya hubiera perdido el control.

Le pasó la lengua por los labios y Kaoru no pudo evitar gemir. Le agarró las dos muñecas con una sola mano y deslizó la otra entre sus cuerpos para tocarle sobre la tela del pantalón.

Deslizó su mano hacía las caderas y las levantó un poco empezándose a mover entre sus muslos, simulando una penetración.

Kaoru quería decirle que la soltara, que se apartara y que le diera una explicación del porque había entrado sin su permiso, pero toda su resolución se perdió en el momento en el que notó los rítmicos movimientos de las caderas de Kenshin contra su cuerpo.

Kaoru... quiero que seas mía... Déjame que te haga mía.

Su voz había sonado profunda y enronquecida por el deseo y Kaoru no pudo más que arquearse contra él. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento su sentido común no le pertenecía.

Kenshin la liberó de su agarre para quitarse la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Contempló a Kaoru que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Poco a poco empezó a deslizar la fina blusa del pijama hacía arriba dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Kenshin asaltó sus labios y sin dejar de abrazarla continuó besándola de forma ardiente y profunda mientras frotaba su hinchado miembro contra el interior de sus muslos. Cuando cerró los ojos inhaló su aroma a Jazmines dejando que lo inundara.

Kaoru se quejó cuando él se alejó. Kenshin sonrió y la despojó de su pantalón y de sus braguitas antes de arrojar al suelo ambas prendas.

Kaoru se sentía completamente desnuda y le avergonzaba lo que pudiera pensar Kenshin de su cuerpo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que lo sintió tenderse de nuevo sobre ella. Gimió al percibir de nuevo su sabor.

Kaoru no sabía que fuera capaz de algo semejante, pero ahí estaba con las manos rodeándole sus caderas y dirigiéndose hacía la cremallera del pantalón. Notó un bulto enorme y encojió las manos al acto.

Kenshin sonrió y cogió sus manos guiándolas de nuevo hacía la cremallera del pantalón. Kaoru le bajó la cremallera poco a poco y deslizó el pantalón y los boxers por sus musculosas piernas.

Kenshin se deleitaba en la expresión de Kaoru mientras la dejaba explorar su cuerpo. Ella subió sus manos por los muslos y las cerró en torno a su erección. Kenshin gimió de placer mientras se mecía despacio entre sus cálidas manos.

Apartó sus manos para poder terminar de quitarse los pantalones. Kaoru suspiró cuando él inclinó la cabeza para capturar uno de sus pezones. Comenzó a deslizar la mano por su vientre hasta llegar a los suaves rizos de su intimidad y ella jadeó y se estremeció cuando le separó con delicadeza los pliegues de su sexo para acariciarla en profundidad.

Kaoru apretó la cabeza de Kenshin contra su pecho mientras abría más las piernas embriagada por las caricias que él le proporcionaba. Cuando Kenshin hundió los dedos en su interior no pudo contener un grito.

Kenshin atrapó su mano y sin soltarla la posó sobre su miembro mientras se hundía en ella poco a poco, con delicadeza. Gimió al sentirse rodeado por su humedad y la mano de Kaoru.

Kenshin estaba duro y excitado y la llenaba por completo. Kaoru pensó que era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida.

Kenshin se incorporó entre sus piernas y la agarró de las caderas para poder penetrarla mejor con embestidas lentas y profundas. Kaoru empezó a estremecerse ante la ternura de sus movimientos y empezó a retorcerse a causa del placer que le proporcionaban esas íntimas caricias.

Kenshin no perdía detalle de su expresión mientras se introducía de nuevo en ella más hondo y con más fuerza que antes.

-Eres preciosa y me vuelves loco...

Kenshin se movía de forma magistral, la excitaba con las manos, acariciándola con los dedos al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Cuando Kaoru se corrió, fue tan intenso el placer que sintió que dejó escapar un grito que resonó en todo el patio.

Kenshin gruñó al escucharla y aceleró sus embestidas hasta que se unió a ella, dejándose caer entre sus brazos.

Kaoru acunó su cabeza con delicadeza mientras besaba su cabello. Completamente satisfecha y con la respiración entrecortada, le acarició la espalda mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerlo así, entre sus brazos. En ese momento sabía que no eran enemigos, y quería prolongar esa sensación un poco más.

Kenshin se levantó y la alzó en brazos empezando a caminar hacía el interior de la casa.

-¿A donde me llevas?

Kenshin sonrió. –A dentro.

-¿Sabes donde está la habitación?

-No, pero nos quedaremos en la primera que encuentre por el camino.

Kaoru soltó una carcajada. Ese hombre estando de buen humor era genial. –Segunda planta, tercera puerta a la derecha.

CONTINUARÁ

Vale, un respiro. Cuesta más de lo que me pensaba. Primer lemon y me parece que con los apuros que he pasado será el último . Uff... no...supongo que no será el último...creo. Aunque me aseguraré de beberme unas cuantas botellas de whisky antes de escribir el próximo ...

Bueno actualice rápido ¿no?

Paso a agradecer los reviews porque son las 3 de la mañana y mañana madrugo.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko, sakura 03, gabyhyatt, mai maxwell, pali-chan, melissa, Satsuki Haru, coolis17, lorena, Tenshi of Light, BattousaiKamiya y Maat Sejmet**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8¿Y tú lo llamas error?

Kenshin despertó con la brillante luz del sol filtrándose por las ventanas.

Parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la claridad. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la habitación, no era su cuarto, y de que el peso que le tenía adormilado el brazo, no era su perro.

Miró a Kaoru. Su rostro estaba relajado, no se parecía en nada a la fiera que era cuando estaba despierta. La estrechó un poco más en su abrazo aprovechando para colocarla un poco más sobre su pecho y descansar el brazo.

El personalmente pensaba que sería bueno que la abogada siguiera tan dócil como lo era en ese momento una vez despertara. Pero sabía que eso no sería así. Ella le chillaría o... bueno, no quería pensar más, con los chillidos tenía bastante.

También sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido era un error. Un gran error. Había intentado alejarse de ella más de una vez, pero siempre que llegaba a la puerta, daba la vuelta y regresaba con ella a tomarla una vez más.

Bostezó –Menuda noche de locos...

Kaoru despertó cuando el sonido de la voz de Kenshin llegó a sus oídos. Saltó de la cama de un brinco y se apoyó contra la pared.

Kenshin esbozó una sonrisa pícara. –Buenos días –su mirada se paseó por el cuerpo de Kaoru –Sí, muy buenos.

Kaoru no fue consciente de su desnudez hasta que vio que Kenshin se la comía con la mirada. Enrojeció.

Estiró de la sabana y la colocó en torno a su cuerpo.

La sonrisa de Kenshin se incrementó dándole un aire de malicia.

Kaoru se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que ella lo había dejado desnudo al quitarle la sabana. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a los ojos para tapárselos, cosa que hizo a Kenshin soltar una carcajada.

-¡Ay mi Dios! No ha sido un sueño.

Kaoru abrió minimamente los dedos para mirar a Kenshin de nuevo. –Es real ¡Ay madre!

-¡Vaya¿Debo tomármelo como un cumplido? Has dicho sueño y no pesadilla. Aunque no, no soy ni una cosa ni otra.

Kenshin se levantó ágilmente y antes de que Kaoru se diera cuenta, él le tenía su mano atrapada contra su erección. -¿Te parece esto un sueño, Kaoru?

Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos y retiró la mano de golpe.

-No tienes que hacerte la vergonzosa conmigo. Los dos sabemos que no tienes nada de santa.

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido y echando chispas por los ojos. Kenshin levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Tranquila de todas maneras no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error de anoche. Así que no tienes que esconderte de mi.

¿El mismo error de anoche¡¿El mismo error?! Ella pensando que era un sueño por ser la mejor noche de su vida... ¿y el decía que era un error?

"_¡Estupendo Kaoru! En verdad te los buscas..."_se reprendió.

-¿Me permites usar el baño para darme una ducha?

Kaoru lo miró con gesto de reproche pero Kenshin no le prestó atención.

-¿Acaso me pediste permiso anoche para usar mi casa¿O para entrar a hurtadillas en mi patio?

Kenshin sonrió. –¿Debo suponer que las toallas están en ese armario?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y señaló con un dedo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Kenshin le pellizcó la mejilla tiernamente antes de salir por la puerta hacía el cuarto de baño.

Kaoru resopló una vez estando sola en su cuarto. ¿Ahora qué¿No volvería a verlo más, igual que pasó con Enishi? Aún no sabía como se había dejado manipular de esa manera.

Ya tendría que haber aprendido la lección.

Miró alrededor y vio la ropa de Kenshin y la suya propia pulcramente dobladas encima del tocador. ¿Cuándo habría salido al patio a buscarla? Porque que ella recordara, la ropa, junto con la toalla y el libro se habían quedado olvidados en el patio. Sonrió al ver el libro en su mesilla de noche y la toalla bien doblada en la silla.

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en la ropa de Kenshin y en las "Adidas Good Year" que se encontraban debajo. Sonrió. ¿Con que un error no...?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin salió de la ducha y abrió el armario en busca de una toalla.

Toalla pequeña... toalla pequeña... toalla pequeña...

¿Dónde demonios estaban las grandes?

Suspiró, en fin, no era que le importara. Había entrado desnudo y saldría desnudo igual.

Se secó con una de las toallas pequeñas, se peino el cabello con los dedos y salió en dirección al cuarto de Kaoru.

Cuando llegó al cuarto escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba de golpe seguida del sonido del pestillo.

Esa mujer estaba bien paranoica... ¿Qué sentido tenía esconderse de alguien que ya te ha visto desnudo y con el que además has compartido una noche como la que habían compartido Kaoru y él?

"_¡Mujeres¿Quién las entiende?"_ resopló.

Posó su mirada en el tocador solo para darse cuenta de que su ropa había desparecido.

"_Estará encima de la cama"_ se tranquilizó.

Miró la cama, sin sabanas, sin su ropa...

Solo había encima una bata diminuta con lacitos que no le llegaría ni a tapar la entrepierna y unas babuchas con orejitas de conejo.

-¡Mierda! –esta vez si que se la había jugado bien.

¿Qué pretendía¿Qué saliera con la batita y las babuchas¡Ni muerto!

Miró en el armario. Faldas... faldas... faldas...

-¡Joder¡¡¡Kaoru!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru sonrió mientras se enjabonaba. Ya lo notaba desesperado y aún no sabía tan siquiera que era lo que había hecho con su ropa. Cuando lo supiera...

-¡¡¡Kaoru!!!

¡Uy! Esa vez había sonado más cerca. Contó hasta tres... dos... uno...

Kenshin golpeó la puerta del cuarto de baño y al ver que no contestaba la zarandeó.

-¡Kaoru, maldita sea¿Dónde está mi ropa? Contesta mujer, o sino...

-¿O sino qué? –Kaoru aguantaba la risa a duras penas.

Kenshin se quedó aturdido. ¿Lo estaba retando? –O sino... –¿O sino qué? Se preguntó el mismo. ¡Mierda!

–O sino echo la puerta abajo –sonrió satisfecho.

Oyó la risa de Kaoru desde el otro lado –Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. Los titulares serian excelentes ¿Te imaginas? Jefe de policía acusado de allanamiento de morada y destrozos de material hogareño.

Kenshin se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Con quien se había acostado¿Con la reencarnación de Satanás¡Joder!

Contó hasta diez.

Siguió hasta veinte.

Y decidió seguir contando hasta treinta.

Dejó escapar el aire y una vez más calmado, decidió esperar a que Kaoru saliera del baño.

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacía el salón, decidiendo que seria lo que apretaría más el cuello de Kaoru, si sus manos o su pie.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru bajó las escaleras ya vestida con un vestido de piqué sin mangas de color turquesa y unas sandalias blancas.

Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta al ver a Kenshin estirado en su sofá, completamente desnudo y cambiando canales en la televisión.

Ese hombre era la perfección masculina personificada. Aunque le faltaba altura. Rió.

Kenshin giró el rostro y le dirigió una mirada furibunda. –¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Kaoru se rascó el antebrazo –¿Sabes? No sé tu pero yo necesito un café. No soy nadie sin un buen café para empezar el día.

Kenshin se sentó de golpe –Y yo no soy nadie sin mi ropa en casa ajena.

Kaoru no estaba del todo de acuerdo en eso. El no había usado su ropa durante la noche y ella había notado su presencia. Y mucho...

Kaoru volteó en dirección a la cocina –Sí, tú también necesitas uno.

Kenshin resopló resignado y la siguió –Vale Kaoru. Me has ganado ¿De acuerdo¿Estas contenta?

Kaoru volteó y le entregó una taza de café con una gran sonrisa. Aunque no podía evitar ruborizarse al ver a Kenshin sin ropa. Por el contrario, él no parecía avergonzado por su desnudez.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Kenshin sonrió –Bien, entonces ¿puedes entregarme ya mi ropa?

Dio un sorbo al café y su cara morada no pasó desapercibida por Kaoru. ¡Estaba asqueroso y salado! Pero Kenshin en ningún momento se quejó.

Kaoru bajó la mirada al suelo y su rubor se intensificó –No puedo.

Kenshin quedó perplejo –¿Cómo has dicho?

La voz de Kaoru sonó como un susurro. –No la tengo.

A Kenshin empezaron a zumbarle las sienes. Eso no le olía nada bien. –¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa, Kaoru?

-Esto... se la di al vagabundo de la esquina.

Kenshin abrió los ojos como platos –¡¿Qué has hecho que?!

Kaoru se encogió de hombros y Kenshin echo a correr hacía el salón, retiro las cortinas un poco y miró al feliz vagabundo con su camiseta Armani puesta, sus Levi's y sus Good Year. ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que sus boxers siguieran dentro de la casa.

Se estaba empezando a cabrear. Y mucho. –¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Kaoru?

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó su mirada.

-Un error. Tú cometiste uno anoche y yo lo he cometido esta mañana. Son cosas que suceden.

Kenshin se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de su propia estupidez. La había dañado con su comentario y no había sido esa su intención. Ella no era el error, sino él.

-Bueno siempre podemos... –sus palabras murieron al darse la vuelta de nuevo hacia la ventana y ver que el vagabundo ya no estaba. ¡Mierda!

Kaoru se tapó la boca para que Kenshin no viera su sonrisa. En esos momentos el pobre hombre le daba pena. Quizá se había pasado. A lo mejor con arrancarle un dedo hubiera sido suficiente, pero en fin... lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Mirare haber que puedo encontrar para que te pongas.

Kenshin asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá. Siempre terminaba jodido...

Kaoru bajó al rato con unos vaqueros y una camiseta unisex.

Kenshin no se molestó en ir al baño a vestirse ¿para qué?

Cuando terminó de vestirse la cara de Kenshin era un poema y Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse a su costa.

-Te ves adorable. Muy... mono...

Kenshin gruñó –Los pantalones me asfixian y la camiseta se me pega. Parezco Billy Eliot con el mallot puesto.

-Pues eso es lo más grande y masculino que tengo. Además, no te ves tan mal.

Kenshin siguió refunfuñando un rato hasta que se dio cuanta de que eran las once y media y aún no había llevado el Ferrari a reparar.

-En fin, me marcho ya. Tengo que llevar el coche al taller y antes tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme el uniforme de bailarín profesional. El chapista del taller es un fan incondicional de Billy Eliot y no me gustaría que me atosigara para que le firmara un autógrafo.

Kaoru sonrió. Aún no podía creer que Kenshin se hubiera tomado tan bien su jugarreta. Ella estaría chillando como una histérica. En cambio Kenshin sonreía e incluso bromeaba.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando salieron al porche los dos se quedaron estáticos al ver al viejo señor Takamoto y media calle más rodeando el Ferrari.

Kenshin apretó fuertemente las llaves del coche en sus manos y se acercó con paso decido. Si alguien se atrevía a burlarse de su atuendo se lo comería vivo.

Nadie se burlo de su atuendo, pero callar no estaba en su vocabulario.

-¿Es este tu coche muchacho? –perguntó Takamoto.

Kenshin asintió con reticencia sin saber muy bien que esperar de ellos.

Takamoto sonrió –Sakai, me debes quince mil yenes. Es el chico de las prisas.

Kenshin enrojeció al recordar como se había marchado la noche anterior a toda prisa llevándose la valla por delante.

Takamoto miró la puerta del Ferrari y sonrió –Las prisas son malas consejeras¿verdad? –hizo una pausa para mirar a Kaoru –Buenos días Kaoru.

Kaoru le sonrió, era simpático el hombre –Buenos días Taki. ¿Qué tal tiene usted la espalada esta mañana?

-Hay vamos tirando. Hoy la espalada no me molesta, hoy lo que me molesta es la falta de sueño.

-¿La falta de sueño¿Tiene usted insomnio?

-¿Yo insomnio? No, eso no. Lo que sucede es que anoche los grillos de tu patio estaban muy escandalosos, y tú sabes cuanto me molestan los grillos.

Kaoru enrojeció violentamente y Kenshin apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras se subía al coche y bajaba las ventanillas.

-En fin, la compañía es muy grata, pero tengo que marcharme. Si me permiten sacar el coche...

Los vecinos se apartaron al instante. Takamoto se agachó y lo miró con suspicacia –Recuerda chico, las prisas no...

-...no son buenas consejeras –Kenshin terminó la frase por él –Gracias por el consejo.

Echó marcha atrás, y salió a la calzada, después de decir adiós con la mano a una avergonzada Kaoru partió rechinando ruedas.

Kaoru se quedó alucinada. _"¡Será cobarde!"_ Se había largado corriendo y la había dejado allí con todo el marrón.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **Pali-chan, mai-maxwell, Athena Kaoru Himura, gabyhyatt, Jegar sahaduta, sakura03, Satsuki Haru, Nadeshico miko, BattousaiKamiya, serena tsukino chiba, melissa, michel 8 8 8, aiyume y coolis17.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Un Romeo en casa

Kaoru suspiró y cerró el libro por quinta vez. Llevaba una hora intentando leer una hoja, pero una y otra vez sus pensamientos regresaban a ese magnífico espécimen masculino pelirrojo.

¿Y ella pensaba que se iba a morir cuando Enishi se marchó?

No, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Kenshin había sido tierno y considerado. No se había reído de ella ni le había hecho daño.

Aún no podía creer lo irónica que resultaba la situación.

Enishi, por el cual hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego pensándose que eran tal para cual. Su atractivo y su manera de ser, alegre y despreocupada habían llamado su atención desde el principio. Pero no había resultado ser más que un cerdo narcisista que solo pensaba en él y que lo único que buscaba de ella era revolcarse en su cama.

Sí, toda una alegría que se rían de ti mientras te desnudan...

Aún así, seguía pensando que su amor no tenía limites y que despertarían juntos todas las mañanas. Que ilusa había sido y que sorpresa se había llevado al despertar y encontrarse sola.

Lo llamó una y otra vez¿pero él le devolvió las llamadas? No, no lo hizo. Tarde se dio cuanta de que ni la dirección de su casa le había dado el muy cabrón.

Desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver.

En cambio Kenshin, la persona más arrogante y egocéntrica con la que se había cruzado en la vida, por la cual ella no hubiera apostado ni un mísero yen, la había sabido tratar con delicadeza, no se había reído de ella, e incluso podía decir que la había hecho sentir femenina y atractiva.

Estaba segura de que al despertar estaría sola, pero realmente le había sorprendido encontrarlo allí, y desnudo...

Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo a la luz del día, y mucho menos un hombre que estuviera tan bueno como ese. El resultado de eso había sido desastroso. No recordaba haber hecho más el ridículo en su vida.

Pero claro, no había resultado ser mucho mejor que Enishi. La había utilizado para luego decir que era un error y marcharse.

Enishi por lo menos le había dado su número de teléfono...

Pero Kenshin... ¿qué era lo que sabía de él? Solo sabía que era policía, que conducía un Ferrari, que sacaba el dinero de debajo de las piedras y que la ropa que mejor le quedaba era la desnudez.

Y que le había hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida...

Por lo menos de Kenshin se había podido vengar. Rió al recordar la cara del pelirrojo cuando le había dicho que su ropa la tenía el vagabundo. Y se había tomado su "bromita" mejor de lo que pensaba. Estaba segura de que cualquier otro hombre le habría chillado, o dios sabe que cosas más, pero Kenshin se había limitado a bromear con su nuevo atuendo y a sonreírle.

No, no se parecía en nada a Enishi, y aunque estaba convencida de que no lo volvería a ver, a menos que se cruzaran en la comisaría, también estaba contenta al comprobar que de Kenshin le quedaría buen recuerdo.

Con un gruñido se levantó dejando el libro a un lado del sofá y se acercó al cesto de ropa limpia que había doblado momentos antes.

Encima de toda su ropa estaban los boxers de Kenshin.

Calvin Klein... Rió, estaba claro que al señor Armani no se le daba bien llevar ropa de mercadillo.

Con cierta molestia se dio cuenta que hasta apodo le había puesto ya.

No tenía remedio. Los guardaría y siempre podría recordar la noche que había pasado en compañía de ese odioso pero guapísimo policía.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen¿Te pillo con las manos en la masa?

Sanosuke gruñó al comprobar que la noticia ya había corrido por toda la comisaría. Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que él no había dicho que lo pillaron con las manos en la masa. La gente cambiaba las versiones de las cosas como les daba la gana. Cuando pillara a Tatsu lo estrangularía por bocazas.

-Misao¿no tienes trabajo que hacer¿Ningún caso que archivar o ningún café que llevarle al Gran Supremo?

Misao se irguió en gesto de arrogancia y lo miro de reojo -Yo de ti, no lo llamaría así. Ya te pateo ayer el culo por pillarte en la cama con su hermana... Sanosuke Sagara tiene ganas de que vuelvan a pateárselo de nuevo...

-¿Sabes? Creo que tus padres se equivocaron al ponerte el nombre. Deberían haberte llamado Incordios.

Miaso rió, sabía que Sanosuke no estaba tan ofendido como pretendía demostrar. –Venga Sano, suelta por esa boquita bombón.

Misao y sus ojitos¿quien podría resistirse? Nadie, y él no era la excepción. Incluso Kenshin cedía ante las caritas de Misao, y eso era todo un logro. De todas maneras, a él le interesaba contarle las cosas como eran en realidad. No le apetecía en absoluto que el rumor siguiera por ese camino. Solo faltaba que Kenshin se enterara para terminar de rematarlo.

-No me pillo con las manos en la masa. Me pillo saliendo del baño y con su toalla preferida tapándome los gloriosos.

Misao no podía creerlo, no sabía que era peor, si los rumores o lo que Sano le contaba. Pero no pensaba quedarse con la duda. -¿Y que pasó?

-Lo que pasó es que anoche no estaba de humor para patear traseros, pero si lo vuelvo a pillar a menos de un kilometro de mi hermana le untaré "los gloriosos" con mermelada y dejaré que Notaro se los coma de postre.

Misao dio un respingo y se giró para observar a Kenshin que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Ahora si que estaban en un buen lío.

Sanosuke gruñó en consecuencia y miró a Kenshin con gesto amistoso. -Ahora comprendo porque ese perrazo me tiene tanta manía. Seguro que le enseñas mi foto todos los días para que se relama.

Kenshin le devolvió una mirada de pura irritación antes de bajar la voz y contestarle con acento desafiante. -Hay un barrio al lado del centro que esta deseando que alguien lo patrulle. Allí vive gente muy amistosa, Sanosuke. ¿Apostamos quien terminara con su culo postrado en esas calles si sigues por ese camino?

Sanosuke sabía muy bien a que barrio se refería Kenshin. Era un barrio de gente marginal en el que solo había droga y porquería. Y sobre todo, era un barrio en el que los policías no estaban demasiado bien mirados.

-¿Y bien? -apremió Kenshin.

Sanosuke miró nerviosamente de lado a lado -¿Pero aún sigo aquí? Creí que hacía diez minutos que me había ido a hacerle compañía a las cajas del almacén.

Sanosuke salió corriendo y a Kenshin estuvo a punto de escapársele una carcajada. Sano siempre salía como alma que lleva el diablo cuando le nombraban el barrio de los Parias.

Miró a Misao que estaba con la cabeza gacha "revisando" un informe. Estiró la mano y le quitó el papel. Misao le devolvió una mirada avergonzada mientras Kenshin dejaba que los músculos de su cara se relajaran para esbozar una sonrisa.

-Misao, me marcho a casa. A Sanosuke le quedan aún unas dos horas de faena en el cuarto de almacenamiento. Asegúrate de que ordena todas las cajas y archivos. Te dejo al mando.

Misao asintió con un gesto enérgico antes de que Kenshin se diera la vuelta y caminara en dirección a los vestuarios. Su jefe era un hombre espectacular y tenía un culo que gritaba al mundo "deléitate, estoy hecho para exposición", pero cuando se le metía alguien entre ceja y ceja podía ser muy rencoroso. Y Sanosuke parecía ser siempre la fuente de sus problemas.

Aunque a su favor tenía que decir , que esta vez había sido menos duro con el castigo, y algo le decía que su jefe no estaba tan molesto con Sanosuke como pretendía demostrarle. Sonrió y centró su atención en el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa.

---------------------------------------

Pese a haber estado toda la tarde diciéndose que no volvería a verla nunca más, ahí estaba. En el camino de entrada a su casa. Otra vez. Y no hacía más que maldecirse por ello.

Desde lo de Tomoe tenía muy claro que no quería relaciones estables con una mujer, y había mantenido esa norma hasta el momento. Sus relaciones siempre se basaban en conocerlas, preguntarles el nombre y acostarse con ellas. A veces se permitía el exceso de invitarlas a cenar, pero no solía tenerlo por costumbre. Y sobre todo, no quedaba con la misma más de dos veces seguidas.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a otra conclusión. Normalmente eran ellas la que lo buscaban después, en cambio con Kaoru era distinto. Las veces que se habían encontrado, había sido él el que había dado lugar. Y ella ni en cuenta lo tenía.

¿Es que quieres que lo tenga en cuenta¿Quieres que te busque?

A decir verdad no quería. El huía de esa clase de compromisos con las mujeres. Gracias a Dios su subconsciente tenía sentido común, ya que el resto de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos carecían de él.

Miró la bolsa que tenía en el asiento del copiloto y suspiró.

¿Tantas tonterías solo porque viniste a traerle su ropa?

Le entregaría su ropa y se marcharía.

Cogió la bolsa y salió del coche ágilmente. Pese que no pensaba quedarse, cerró las puertas del vehículo antes de encaminarse hacía el porche.

Al acercarse escuchó el rítmico tintineo de guitarra de "The Fourth Avenue Café de L'Arc en Ciel" y sonrió. Le pegaba esa música.

Llamó al timbre y carraspeó en espera de que la abogada se dignara a abrir la puerta. No lo hizo. ¿Y como lo iba a hacer? Seguro que ni se había enterado dado el volumen de la música.

Miró hacia el lateral y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Parecía que se estaba volviendo su costumbre trepar las vallas de la casa de Kaoru. Empezaba a recordarse a Spiderman. Con una carcajada, se agarró de la valla, tomó impulso, subió una pierna al cubo de basura y de ahí trepó hasta la parte de arriba.

La música cesó y un segundo después la puerta se abrió. Kaoru frunció el ceño al ver un flamante "Mercedes SLR McLaren" de color negro aparcado en el patio. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba y seguidamente un estruendo resonó en el lateral.

La tapa del cubo de la basura rodó hasta llegar a sus pies. Y entonces se percató de que ese estruendo lo había provocado alguien al caer. Tan solo conocía a una persona a quien le gustara colarse en su casa y que además condujera un coche como ese.

Sonrió al verlo levantarse de golpe como un resorte y mirar de lado a lado para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto caerse. -No ha habido suerte Romeo. Julieta te pillo en tu intento fallido de trepar las vallas.

Kenshin no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el inesperado comentario. ¿Pero es que esa mujer también iba a conseguir sacarle los colores?

Siempre le sorprendía.

Se sacudió la ropa, agitó la pierna para deshacerse de la molestosa piel de plátano que se le había pegado al zapato y se acercó a Kaoru antes de que la prensa rosa de la casa de enfrente pudiera darse cuenta y extendiera la noticia por el vecindario.

Carraspeó al llegar a su lado.

Kaoru ladeo la cabeza de lado y sonrió maliciosamente. -Veo que te quitaste el uniforme de bailarín. ¿A que se debe esta visita tan inesperada? A no, espera ya sé. Querías trepar la valla de mi casa de nuevo y acorralarme en el patio para poder cometer otro error¿no?

Kenshin sonrió picaramente. Si supiera la cantidad de errores que quería cometer él con ella...

Kaoru se relajó un poco al verlo sonreír. No había pretendido ser tan brusca con él, pero es que no se esperaba volverlo a ver. Ella pensaba que una vez conseguido su propósito Kenshin desaparecería para siempre. Pero ahí estaba, con el pelo ligeramente desordenado a causa de la caída y la ropa desordenada y hecha un desastre. Se veía tan mono...

Kaoru dio un respingo cuando una bolsa le dio en la nariz.

-Tu ropa. Vine a traerte la ropa. Te agradezco mucho el detalle de prestármela, pero sinceramente no es mi tipo.

Kaoru cogió la bolsa y la apartó de su cara antes de echarle una mirada de arriba a abajo a Kenshin. -Esta claro que no lo es, Señor Armani.

Kenshin frunció el ceño ante el apelativo y se sacudió la ropa de nuevo.

-¿Te hiciste daño al caer?

La verdad era que le dolía el codo y el trasero como mil demonios. Pero eso no era nada. El estaba acostumbrado a dolores mucho más fuertes que esas minucias. -No, estoy bien.

Kaoru asintió -Bien, en ese caso gracias por traerme la ropa. Adiós.

Kenshin se percató de que algo de lo que había dicho, como de costumbre, había molestado a Kaoru. De golpe se había puesto muy seria y esa despedida...

La tomó de la mano antes de que ella pudiera entrar. -¿Sabes? Creo que si me hice daño. No lo había notado hasta ahora pero creo que me di un buen golpe en el codo.

Kaoru rió bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Siempre que se le pasaba por la cabeza de que era el momento de separarse, que él se daría la vuelta y se marcharía sin mirar atrás, entonces decía algo como eso y se quedaba un poco más con ella. ¿Por qué?

-Pasa Romeo, te pondré hielo en ese codo. Pero no te acostumbres demasiado, no me gustaría tenerte colgado de mi valla todos los días.

Kenshin le dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas y la siguió hasta el interior.

-Pasa al salón, yo iré a buscar un poco de hielo.

Kenshin asintió y entró al salón. La mesa estaba retirada y una pequeña cámara estaba encima de la televisión. Se percató de que era la cámara de unos de los juegos "Toy Play de Play Station".

Enarcó una ceja con asombro. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a Kaoru jugando a algo así. Aunque verla sería todo un espectáculo y más si lo hacía con el pijamita ese que tenía que...

Carraspeó un poco y se acercó al mando "Dual Shock" para desactivarle la pausa. Subió el nivel ya que Kaoru lo tenía al mínimo y comenzó a seguir los movimientos que le indicaba la pantalla.

Kaoru entró al salón y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Kenshin moverse tan ágilmente. El juego era de artes marciales, y por lo que podía ver Kenshin era todo un experto.

Y que bueno que estaba...

Kaoru se obligó a carraspear antes de que se le cayera la baba hasta el suelo y sufriera un accidente por babitosis aguda.

Kenshin escuchó a Kaoru en el umbral de la puerta y se encogió de golpe amarrándose el codo y gimoteando. -Ay, ay, ay...

Kaoru soltó una carcajada antes de acercarse a él. -No te hiciste daño¿cierto?

Kenshin abrió un ojo para mirarla de reojo y procuró que no se le escapara la risa. -Si que me lo hice. Me duele mucho.

Kaoru rió con ganas. Le encantaba esa faceta bromista de Kenshin y solo por eso le seguiría el juego. -Vale, haber deja que te remangue la manga para mirar el codo.

Kenshin le atrapó la mano antes de que empezara a remangar la manga y se la colocó sobre el primer botón del cuello de la camisa. Kaoru lo miró con desconcierto. -No me gusta remangar las mangas, quedan arrugas.

Kaoru se apartó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. ¿Estaba de broma no? -Pero si te caíste hace un momento y llevas la camisa hecha un desastre.

Kenshin sonrió -Bueno, pero solo por eso no tenemos porque añadirle más desgracias a mi pobre camisa.

Kaoru se rindió. Eso si era facilidad de palabra y lo demás eran tonterías. Le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, se la quitó con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el codo y la colocó bien colocada sobre el respaldo de la silla. Para no arrugarla...

Carraspeó un poco antes de cogerle el brazo para examinarlo y soltar un juramento. -Joder, lo tienes muy hinchado. No mentías.

Kenshin sintió la mano de Kaoru en su brazo y comenzó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea insistir en que le quitara la camisa. Eso junto con el roce de la cálida mano de Kaoru le estaban causando estragos.

-¿Sabes? No es lo único que tengo hinchado.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **mai maxwell, lorena, Nadeshiko miko, pali-chan, sakura03, gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, Kaoru-Neko, BattousaiKamiya y Satsuki Haru.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Yo, no soy él...

Kaoru paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Kenshin para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, el codo no era lo único que tenía hinchado.

¡Dios santo! A esa mujer le encantaba torturarlo... o eso, o es que no se daba cuenta de lo sensual que se veía cuando lo miraba así...

Antes de darse cuenta, uno de sus dedos trazaba un camino desde el escote de Kaoru, subiendo despacio por su garganta hasta el mentón, causándole escalofríos a la pelinegra.

Kenshin no puedo evitar que un gemido surgiera de su garganta al comprobar el efecto que tenían sus manos sobre Kaoru... Temblores...

Su mano descendió por el cuello de Kaoru hasta su hombro derecho, rozando con el dedo a medida que estiraba el tirante de la camiseta hacia abajo para extender la palma ocupando así su hombro y parte de su clavícula.

Kaoru no sabía que hacer, si gritar de gozo ante la sensación de la cálida mano de Kenshin sobre la sensible piel de su hombro, o si alejarse de él antes de volver a cometer otro error, del que estaba segura, no se arrepentiría después. Pero aunque no se arrepintiera, era un error ¿no? Antes de poder terminar de paladear la sensación de esa mano trazando círculos sobre su hombro, se sintió libre de su toque, mientras una desagradable sensación de vacío se instalaba en ella al darse cuenta de que Kenshin se había alejado de ella, y no solo físicamente.

La mirada de Kenshin en ese momento estaba cargada de un deseo voraz y arrollador que le robaba el aliento, pero las tensas facciones de su cara mostraban ira, y Kaoru no estaba segura si iba dirigida hacia ella, o hacia el mismo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para analizarlo, ya que las duras emociones que demostraba el rostro de Kenshin habían caído como un manto para dejar paso a una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos. No lo comprendía. Nunca había visto a nadie como él. Era muy difícil saber lo que pensaba y sinceramente no sabía si el enterarse de sus pensamientos le gustaría o le asustaría. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo y paciencia para llegar a comprenderlo y estaba segura de que él no se lo pondría nada fácil. Por otra parte dudaba de que Kenshin se quedara le tiempo suficiente a su lado para que ella pudiera llegar a conocerlo.

Kenshin sabía que la había asustado, y esa no había sido su intención. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, el hecho de que Kaoru le temiera le causaba punzadas en el pecho. Sabía que estaba empezando a albergar sensaciones con esa mujer que no se atrevía a analizar. _"Té estas enamorando". _Se negaba a creerlo... Tenía que ser otra cosa. Él hacía mucho tiempo que había cerrado su corazón al amor. Amor y Kenshin eran caras opuestas y no podían caminar juntos. ¡Y punto!

-Ayúdame con este codo y me comportaré.

Kaoru carraspeó y acercó el paquete de gel helado al brazo de Kenshin. Este dio un respingo al notar el frío sobre su piel.

-¿Te duele? Es un buen golpe. Deberías ir a que te lo miraran.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza. Podía sentir que la preocupación de Kaoru era genuina y eso no hacía más que echar leña al fuego.

Pasados diez minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se había movido ni había dicho nada, Koaru retiró el paquete del brazo de Kenshin y lo echó a una bolsa que había traído anteriormente. Tomó su brazo delicadamente con ambas manos para hacer que lo flexionara. Cogió la pomada antinfalamtoria que había dejado junto a la bolsa y empezó a esparcirla en círculos, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

Kenshin sentía ganas de gritar de frustración. Quería terminar esa tortura de una vez... Quería coger a Kaoru, tumbarla y hacerle el amor durante todo lo que restaba de tarde y de noche. Pero no debía...

"_Tengo que largarme de aquí..."_

Kaoru terminó de esparcir la pomada y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su cara se tornó triste. -Te marchas ya¿cierto?

Kenshin estaba petrificado, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Kaoru. Él había estado pensando que tenía que marcharse, pero... ¿lo habría dicho en voz alta? Miró a Kaoru como intentando excusarse y esta le levantó la mano diciéndole con eso que no tenía importancia.

-Kaoru...

Por primera vez desde que Kenshin había pisado su casa, lo miró directamente a los ojos... Sin titubear.

-No pasa nada Kenshin. Te has quedado más de lo que pensaba. Si tengo que serte sincera, no esperaba volverte a ver.

Kenshin no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la abogada en esos momentos, pero por su semblante le daba la sensación de que no era nada bueno.

-Kaoru que...

Kaoru había tapado instintivamente la boca del pelirrojo. No quería oírlo... No quería estúpidas excusas del porque se tenía que marchar.

–No digas nada. Sé que lo pasamos muy bien anoche, y tal... y cual. No me metas excusas. No somos nada; no tenemos ninguna clase de relación, tú eres libre y yo también. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras sin tener que excusarte, Kenshin.

Kenshin intentó hablar de nuevo, pero otra vez Kaoru lo interrumpió, esta vez de camino a la cocina para tirar el paquete de hielo. –Que tengas una bonita vida Kenshin, a lo mejor nos vemos por la comisaría.

Tras ese breve comentario, que para Kenshin no tenía fundamento alguno, Kaoru se perdió tras el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Se apoyó en la encimera esperando oír el sonido de la puerta tras la salida de Kenshin. Pero no escuchó nada... Completo silencio... Dejando la bolsa de hielo en la fregadera para que terminara de descongelarse, salió al salón solo para ver al pelirrojo sentado en su sofá, rodeado de cojines, la mar de cómodo, sin su camisa y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién te abandonó, Kaoru?

La pregunta había sido directa y Kaoru se preguntó si a parte de policía era psicólogo. No estaba muy segura de sí debía responderle, pero no perdía nada con hacerlo. Quizá si ella se abría a él, él lo hiciera con ella... Si se quedaba el suficiente tiempo con ella, claro.

Caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer al lado de Kenshin, cogiendo uno de los cojines de los que el pelirrojo se había apoderado y abrazándolo antes de inclinarse hacía adelante. –Hace tiempo, estuve saliendo con un chico...

Kenshin asintió animándola a seguir, aunque sabía que no podía verlo, puesto que él estaba estirado hacia atrás.

-Se llamaba Enishi. Me gustaba mucho, y llevábamos un par de meses juntos. Yo no quería que intimáramos tan pronto, quería esperar hasta ver si era el hombre adecuado, pero...

-El te convenció. – Terminó Kenshin por ella.

Kaoru asintió. –Me dijo que éramos la pareja ideal, y así lo creí yo, que ni cuenta me daba que no sabía nada de él a parte de su número de teléfono y su nombre. La noche que estuvimos juntos, no fue como yo me imaginaba. Fue cruel y...

Las palabras de Kaoru estaban haciendo que la ira de Kenshin creciera hasta niveles peligrosos. Con la mandíbula apretada y la mirada completamente dorada se obligó a formular la pregunta que tanto pánico le daba pronunciar. Si ese cabrón le había hecho algo en contra de su voluntad, lo encontraría y lo mataría...

-¿Te forzó?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, y el alivió que sintió en su cuerpo hizo que no pudiera evitar que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de arriba abajo, seguido de una punzada de celos, la cual no comprendía a que venía.

-Se burló de mi. A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, no estaba. Lo llame pero¿tu recibiste respuesta?... Pues yo tampoco.

Kenshin alargó la mano hasta la mejilla de Kaoru y le acarició con las yemas de los dedos. No le gustaba que ella pensara que él era como ese tal Enishi, pero... ¿era acaso diferente? Sí, se dijo. El no quería abandonarla, quería quedarse con ella. Al instante en que ese pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza, supo que estaba totalmente perdido.

Kaoru abrazaba el cojín reclinada hacía adelante en el sofá y Kenshin no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera su espalda, y su mano bajara de su mejilla hasta un mechón de pelo que le rozaba el cuello. El deseo se extendió por sus venas y le provocó un estremecimiento.

En otra ocasión hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes contra ese deseo, pero no en ese momento, no con esa mujer...

Kaoru sintió como las manos de Kenshin rozaban sus hombros delicadamente, y seguidamente, notó su cálido aliento en su nuca, ascendiendo hacía el oído.

-Yo no soy Enishi, Kaoru... -. Susurró.

La certeza de que eso era cierto, junto con las delicadas caricias que le proporcionaba a sus hombros y el aliento sobre el cuello y el oído, hicieron a Kaoru emitir un suspiro, que para Kenshin resultaba mas arrollador que si hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón.

Kaoru notó como la respiración de Kenshin se tornaba más pesada y sus manos acariciaban delicadamente los hombros, la garganta y el escote, sin llegar a sus senos.

No tenía ni idea del porque el pelirrojo había cambiado de opinión, ya que estaba segura de que su intención había sido largarse, pero podía notar que algo había cambiado en él. Sus caricias anteriores habían sido tiernas, pero siempre en parte opacadas por la urgencia de tomarlo todo, y hacerlo rápido.

En ese momento era distinto. Se entretenía y deslizaba las manos por su piel con delicadeza y parsimonia, con movimientos lentos y pausados.

Kenshin subió su mano hasta la mandíbula de Kaoru, girándole delicadamente la cabeza y apegándose más a su espalda para besarla de forma posesiva y desenfrenada, algo que contrarrestaba por completo con la delicada manera en que Kenshin le retiraba el tirante de la camiseta y se la bajaba un poco para cubrir su pecho tiernamente con su mano.

El control que demostraba el pelirrojo en sus acciones dejó a Kaoru estupefacta. Se apoyó hacia atrás, sobre el pecho de Kenshin, notando como sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban a su alrededor.

Como le gustaba sentirse entre los brazos de ese hombre. Sentir su respiración y su toque sobre la piel.

Kenshin se fue retirando poco a poco de su espalda para colocarse a su lado de nuevo y empujarla un poco para estirarla en el sofá a medida que la giraba para que quedara boca arriba.

Pasó una de sus piernas por su costado para quedar él entre medias posando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y el otro al lado de la cabeza de la pelinegra mientras la contemplaba como si fuera un tesoro.

Kaoru no pudo evitar subir su mano para rozar con ella el dorado y musculoso pecho de Kenshin y bajar hacia su abdomen. El pelirrojo encogía el estómago con cada roce de su mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna y seductora.

-Kaoru...

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a : **pali-chan** (no me desamparan porque tu haces que mi mente no se atrofie con esas charlas tan sobrenaturales que tenemos... gracias lurach), **LiHo** **SaKuRaGuI**, **michel** **8 8 8** (tu rw me hizo reír un montón¿mister genio? Jaja... suena bien... respecto a lo de la crisis, ya lo irás descubriendo), **koishi** **HIWATARI**, **Satsuki** **Haru** (el siguiente es de los que te gustan sat), **serena** **tsukino** **chiba** (como comprobarás por ti misma Kenshin se está dando cuenta de las cosas poco a poco), **gabyhyatt**, **BattousaiKamiya, mai maxwell, Athena Kaoru Himura** (para el próximo viene seguro), **Nadeshiko miko y Jedar Sahaduta.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Por tu piel

-Kaoru...

Kaoru no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras contemplaba las reacciones del pelirrojo. Aún no podía creerse que ese ser, que era arrogante, malhablado y egocéntrico, pudiera mostrar tanta ternura, y mucho menos podía imaginar que pudiera contraerse con tan solo un roce de su mano.

Esas reacciones la abrumaban... ¡Cómo le gustaba poderlo tacar así!

Kenshin no perdía detalle de las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Kaoru. Sabía que la pelinegra lo observaba con fascinación y excitación y eso lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Retirando la mano del costado de Kaoru y aguantándose únicamente con el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, empezó a pasarla por su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen, donde atrapó la mano de la abogada y la bajó hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, para que fuera ella la que empezara la tarea de desnudarlo.

Kaoru sentía que enrojecía violentamente. Aunque ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, esta vez era muy distinta. Le daba la sensación de que Kenshin, estaba mucho más pendiente de sus reacciones, de su cuerpo...

Kenshin le sonrió de nuevo dándole seguridad, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba la mano que tenía firme, pero delicadamente sujeta contra la cinturilla del pantalón.

Eso fue todo lo que Kaoru necesitó. Con un poco de torpeza comenzó a desabrochar los botones de los vaqueros del pelirrojo mientras él la observaba. Una vez terminó de desabrochar el último botón, pasó un dedo por la cinturilla del boxer, estirando un poco de ella.

Kenshin apartó su mano para ponerse de pie encima del sofá y terminar él de retirarse los vaqueros y los boxers.

Kaoru sintió una punzada de deseo que le atravesó el cuerpo y le hizo estremecerse al observar ese cuerpo musculoso y perfecto, erguido en su totalidad entre sus piernas. Lo observó de arriba abajo, desde los tobillos, pasando por las rodillas, los muslos, las caderas, el pecho y finalmente el rostro, donde su dorada mirada la dejó completamente aturdida.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kaoru...?

Esa voz ronca y sensual hizo a Kaoru dar un respingo mientras asentía comiéndoselo con la mirada. –Mucho...

Kaoru aguantó la respiración cuando observó como Kenshin se agachaba como un animal hambriento agazapándose para saltar sobre su presa, y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir las manos del pelirrojo levantando sus caderas y retirando el pantalón y la ropa interior hacia abajo, con delicadeza y lentitud. Una vez terminada la tarea, hizo más de lo mismo con la camiseta de tirantes , antes de erguirse un poco y observarla de nuevo.

Kenshin pasó un dedo por el encaje del sostén, que aún llevaba Kaoru puesto. –Precioso...

Kaoru sonrió con timidez mientras sentía que le ardían las mejillas. La voz del pelirrojo la desarmó de nuevo. –Precioso... pero... para estar guardado en un cajón. Ahí donde lo tienes molesta, cariño... y mucho...

Sonriendo Kaoru se levantó un poco, y apartándose el cabello hacia un lado intentó desabrochárselo, pero la postura en la que estaba no ayudaba demasiado a la tarea. Kenshin soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de ayudarla a sentarse y girarla de espaldas a él. –Déjame probar.

Kaoru pasó sus manos hacía adelante, dejándolas descansar sobre sus piernas mientras Kenshin le pasaba las manos por los hombros y metía un dedo por los tirantes hasta llegar a la parte trasera del sostén. Abriendo la palma deslizó sus manos hasta el centro y lo desabrochó. Subió sus manos hacía sus hombros de nuevo a la vez que deslizaba los tirantes del sostén hacía abajo y pasaba sus manos hacía adelante, por la clavícula para tomar sus pechos y ahuecarlos en sus palmas.

Kaoru dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de Kenshin mientras dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de placer.

Kenshin se retiró hacía atrás y le sopló la nuca antes de darle un mordisquito y seguir haciendo lo mismo por toda la espalda mientras le masajeaba los pechos.

Kaoru se mordió el labio mientras dejaba escapar un gemido entrecortado. –Kenshin...

-¿Mmm? –Susurró sin dejar de mordisquear la sensible piel de su espalda.

La mano derecha de Kenshin se deslizó hacía su entrepierna mientras la derecha subía para acariciarle el cuello y levantarle la cabeza con el fin de hablarle al oído.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –Susurró.

No sabía porque lo había preguntado. Quizá, un parte de él, en realidad, quería que Kaoru lo detuviera. Pero otra parte, mucho más fuerte, quería continuar. Él haría lo que Kaoru quisiera.

Kaoru dio un pequeño salto al notar la mano de Kenshin en su centro. –No... no quiero que pares...

Kenshin cerró los ojos cuando las melodiosas palabras de Kaoru llegaron a sus oídos. Soltó una risilla provocativa antes de mordisquearle la oreja y adentrar dos dedos en su centro, moviéndolos de adentro hacía afuera con un ritmo lento y suntuoso.

Kaoru gimió a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Kenshin dejó de mordisquearle la oreja para susurrarle con voz ronca –Me encanta cuando tu cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío -. Alargó su mano un poco más para adentrarse en ella mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar y la mano izquierda bajaba por su costado hasta la cadera.

-Quiero sentirte temblar de nuevo... Quiero que tiembles bajo mis caricias, Kaoru...

Kaoru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin mientras temblaba de nuevo.

Kenshin gruñó al sentirla temblar y notar como las manos de Kaoru empezaban a acariciar sus caderas. ¡Dios santo! Esas manos eran lo más cercano al paraíso que podía imaginar. Se separó de ella estirándose en el sofá e instando a Kaoru a que volteara a mirarlo. –Acaríciame, Kaoru...

Kaoru se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo y se agachaba para besarle el cuello y el pecho.

No sabía de donde había salido esa faceta atrevida. Pero con Kenshin parecía surgir todo así, fácil. Ese hombre estaba liberando comportamientos de ella que no sabía que tenía.

Kenshin gimió al sentir la humedad de Kaoru sobre el vientre y los suaves besos de sus labios, antes de tomar su cara y besarla con ansia.

Kaoru se retiró irguiéndose aun sentada en el vientre del pelirrojo, y mientras se recogía el cabello se recreó en la expresión de Kenshin, que había subido sus manos hasta sus pechos y los acariciaba extasiado mientras contemplaba de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

-Me vuelve loco tu piel...

Kaoru estiro el cuerpo hacía atrás mientras con sus manos empezaba a acariciar las piernas del pelirrojo. Kenshin tragó saliva, eso era todo lo que un buen japonés podía soportar. Con un gruñido retiro a Kaoru hacía atrás y se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras colocaba las piernas de la pelinegra en sus hombros.

Kaoru se quedó estática por momentos. -¿Kenshin¿Qué haces?

Kenshin sonrió pícaramente mientras le deslizaba un dedo hacia abajo con delicadeza y lentitud y lo subía de nuevo. Kaoru reaccionó con un estremecimiento. Kenshin le separó los labios mientras la tomaba en la boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Kaoru gritó al sentir el salvaje éxtasis que la recorrió en oleadas. Nadie le había hecho eso nunca. Aunque no era de extrañar ya que solo había estado con dos hombres, y uno era Kenshin.

Su lengua se movía en círculos mientras iba alternando un dedo y dos hacia fuera y hacia adentro. Kaoru respiraba entrecortadamente mientras arqueaba la espalda y Kenshin no pudo resistir la tentación de subir una de sus manos haciendo círculos hasta llegar a los pechos, tanteo hasta encontrar un erguido pezón y lo estiró un poco, cosa que hizo a Kaoru tener un orgasmo salvaje y arrollador.

Kenshin sonrió hasta erguirse de rodillas en el suelo y acercó las caderas de Kaoru cogiendo suavemente sus piernas para envolverlas en su cintura, pero sin dejar que su miembro la rozara. Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.

Subió sus brazos acariciando los de Kaoru hasta llegar a las muñecas y las masajeó en círculos mientras la besaba de forma salvaje y provocativa. Cogió sus manos y estiró sus brazos suavemente hasta llevarlos encima de la cabeza de Kaoru.

Kaoru lo miró sin entender, y Kenshin le sonrió para tranquilizarla mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta sus pechos y mordía suavemente un pezón a la vez que la penetraba de una sola embestida, hasta el fondo.

Kaoru gimió mientras intentaba arquear la espalda, pero el torso de Kenshin no se lo permitió. Cogió sus manos que las tenía fuertemente apresadas por las muñecas y las bajo hasta sus costados, manteniéndola sujeta al sofá mientras se erguía y empezaba a embestirla de forma lenta y profunda a la vez que se mordía un labio para no gemir.

Kaoru se mordía los labios con insistencia para no gritar y Kenshin relentizó más las envestidas presionando más a la vez que soltaba una de sus manos para llevarla hasta la boca de Kaoru, dándole suaves golpecitos para que dejara de morderse. –Quiero oírte, Kaoru...

Kaoru consintió, mientras Kenshin deslizaba la mano desde sus labios, acariciando suavemente entre sus pechos, bajando por su abdomen y dejando que sus dedos acariciaran su centro a la vez que embestía más rápido pero igual de profundo.

-Kenshin... me enloqueces...

Gimió ante sus palabras antes de cogerla por las nalgas y sacarla del sofá para sentarla sobre él. Kenshin apoyó su trasero en sus talones mientras empezaba a embestir a ritmo frenético.

Kaoru echó el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras gemía y se apoyaba con sus manos en el suelo. Kenshin cogió sus manos, apoyándola suavemente en la superficie, aun con las caderas de la pelinegra sobre sus piernas, ayudándola a moverse con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, pasando por su centro y subiendo hacia sus senos.

-Kenshin... no puedo más...

Kenshin gruño, embistiéndola más fuerte. –Quiero verte llegar, cariño... déjame verte llegar...

Kaoru apretaba los dientes mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar a causa de los espasmos de placer que estaba sintiendo. Kenshin posó las manos en las caderas de Kaoru, apretándolas con fuerza cuando sintió que su miembro era apresado por los espasmos de Kaoru y la subió para abrazarla con fuerza mientras temblaba contra ella.

Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras Kenshin la subía al sofá con piernas temblorosas y se recostaba encima suya para recobrar el aliento.

----------------------------------------------------------

Misao miró aburrida el reloj de pared que tenía enfrente. Faltaba poco para plegar y lo estaba deseando. Sanosuke hacía rato que había terminado su faena-castigo en el almacén y se había marchado a casa.

Rió al recordar la manera en que Sano había salido por la puerta maldiciendo al cabeza de zanahoria de su jefe una y otra vez, hasta que su voz se había perdido por el pasillo.

Soltó una carcajada antes de centrar su vista de nuevo en el caso que, hasta hacía unos minutos que se había despistado con el reloj, estaba archivando. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, y la cara lobuna de Saito apareció tras el umbral.

Misao se levantó de inmediato y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y nerviosa mientras Saito se acercaba a ella seguido de un alto y apuesto hombre de pelo azabache y ojos azules.

-Makimachi¿Himura?

Misao retorció entre sus manos la tela de la falda mientras intentaba hablar sin tartamudear. Ese hombre le daba miedo, tenía una cara siniestra y por la manera que tenía de tratar a su querido jefe lo llevaba entre ceja y ceja desde el primer día que lo vio. Claro, que solo una tonta se atrevería a decírselo a la cara.

-Se marchó hace horas, señor. Hoy era su día libre, pero vino un rato a organizar las patrullas de los agentes.

Saito asintió con reticencia. Últimamente se le olvidaban muchas cosas. No se acordaba de las campañas de trafico, ni de los horarios del pelirrojo, ni de nada... Incluso se le había olvidado felicitar a su mujer por su aniversario de bodas. Con un suspiro cansado le dirigió una mirada al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Makimachi, le presento al nuevo agente que a partir de mañana empezara a trabajar al mando de Himura.

Misao miró hacía el alto hombre y se quedó parada al darse cuenta de que era más guapo cuanto más se acercaba, aunque la mirada fría y de desprecio que le dirigía a todo lo que había a su alrededor opacaba mucho su aspecto de hombre sexy. Se obligó a cerrar la boca y ofrecerle una mano de manera cordial.

-Misao Makimachi. Bienvenido al cuerpo.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de autosuficiencia mientras giraba para quedar de cara a Saito sin devolverle el saludo a Misao.

-¿Señor?

Saito le sonrió antes de dirigirse a Misao.

-Makimachi, encárguese de que Himura sepa que tiene al agente Shinomori entre sus filas a partir de mañana.

Saito y el pelinegro, salieron por la puerta mientras Misao contaba hasta diez para no echarse a correr detrás del maleducado de ¿Shinomori había dicho?, si de Shinomori, y estamparle el maldito reloj de pared en la cabeza. ¿Pero que se había pensado ese tipo? A ella tampoco le había gustado su aspecto, pero al menos había hecho el intento por presentarse educadamente.

En fin, le dejaría una nota a Kenshin en su mesa para que la viera a primera hora, porque estaba segura de que si lo llamaba y lo molestaba en sus horas de descanso, la que terminaría con una "faena-castigo" sería ella.

Miró el reloj que daba las doce en punto, cogió sus cosas a toda prisa y salió corriendo de la oficina. Estaba deseando llegar a casa. Al menos la visita de ese borde y del lobo había servido para matar su tiempo.

Iba a tres manzanas de la oficina cuando una punzada le entró en el pecho. Eso le solía pasar cuando se olvidaba de algo. Paró en seco intentando recordar que era lo que se le había olvidado. Miró su bolso. ¿Llaves? Sí, mm... ¿Monedero? También, mm... ¿Móvil? En su sitio... ¿Qué era lo que se le olvidaba?

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino. Seguro que no era nada importante...

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (no hay bomberos, gracias por entretenerme e ilustrarme mientras escribía este cap, te debo lo de Aoshi), **Jegar Sahaduta**(No sabes como me animaron tus palabras, gracias), **sakura03**(ya, ya no me riñas, he actualizado rápido para que no me tires bombas jaja), **BattousaiKamiya, Satsuki Haru, mai maxwell** (creo que con lo que he explicado de Kaoru, es suficiente para saber que es lo que le pasó y porque teme que Kanshin se vaya, no obstante sí lo consideráis oportuno, podría intentar ahondar mas en el tema), **gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, Zuky,** **Michel 8 8 8**(tu le añadiste una r y yo le añadí una r y una t... tenemos que cambiarnos los teclados u.u¿crees que me podrías poner algo divertido?, jaja lo espero) y **serena tsukino chiba.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Nuevos miembros

_Caminó a través del sendero, hacia el lugar donde la luna dejaba vislumbrar un claro despejado de árboles y vegetación. Al llegar observó la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva alumbrada por antorchas. La piedra alrededor era de un tono rojo cobrizo. Alargó la mano y deslizó la palma sobre el rugoso material, dándose cuenta que este se adhería a su piel como arena de playa. Escuchó un murmullo a lo lejos, y al levantar la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno, divisó una hermosa paloma blanca. Se acercaba a él con majestuosidad y elegancia. Batiendo sus alas con suavidad y perfección. _

_Alargó la mano para que la paloma se posara en ella, y como si el animal lo considerara indigno, cambió su rumbo al llegar a unos metros de la cueva, y se adentró en ella. Como embelesado por su hermosura, la siguió al interior de la oscuro lugar. Las antorchas se iluminaban con el aleteó de sus alas como si con eso impusiese ella su voluntad. En un instante, él estaba siguiendo al hermoso animal, y al siguiente, estaba solo en la oscuridad. Se quedó quieto, intentando agudizar sus sentidos para intentar percibir de nuevo algún vestigio de la paloma, pero no había nada, tan solo absoluta soledad y oscuridad._

_Dio un paso ciego hacía lo que creía sería la salida del lugar, al instante escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de algún lugar de la oscura caverna. Quedándose estático, se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando averiguar de donde venía, pero de nuevo el silencio le devolvió la palabra. Con el corazón martilleando en sus oídos, dio otro paso, y en esa ocasión, vislumbró una débil luz que se hacía fuerte a medida que se aproximaba a él. Las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban. Cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr, vio venir hacia él a la blanca paloma. Las antorchas a su alrededor se iluminaron dejándola pasar. Portaba algo cogido en sus patas. Estrechó la vista para ver la silueta de una sombra negra que bien parecía ser la de un hombre, alto y robusto. Al instante en que hizo el intento de seguirla, la paloma salió de la cueva con la sombra a cuestas, dejándolo solo de nuevo, sumido en la oscuridad. _

Kenshin despertó con una amarga sensación en el estómago. Llevaba semanas teniendo ese mismo sueño y estaba empezando a obsesionarse con ello. Se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando despejar la sensación de sofoco que le había dejado la pesadilla y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás mientras se daba cuenta de un pequeño detalle: No estaba en su casa.

Rápidamente, las imágenes del día anterior saturaron su embotada cabeza. Bajando la vista hacía su lado izquierdo, observó a la mujer que dormía pacíficamente en la cama: Kaoru...

No pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona se escapase de su boca, recordó como el día antes, ella lo había ayudado con su pequeño problema en el brazo, y luego se había ofrecido a él de manera generosa, dejando atrás sus temores y sus vergüenzas. Se preguntaba si ella se daría cuenta de lo íntima que resultaba la situación que compartían en ese momento, sobretodo si partían de la base de que entre ellos no había ninguna clase de relación mas allá de ser simples conocidos que aparentemente se odiaban a matar. Claro, que "aparentemente" era la palabra clave, porque cuando la miraba, tenía muy claro, que odio, sería lo único que jamás podría sentir por ella.

El día anterior había descubierto sin pretenderlo una nueva faceta de Kaoru, y es que ella, tal y como le pasaba a él, tenían miedo de la misma cosa: amar y ser dañados por esa persona. Ese, junto con algunos más, era el motivo principal del porque, entre ellos, jamás podría haber nada más allá de lo que tenían en ese momento. Apretando los dientes ante la dolorosa verdad, se estiró de nuevo para estrecharla en sus brazos y aspiró su aroma dejando que su mente registrara los recuerdos de las últimas semanas.

Había estado demasiado obsesionado con esa mujer como para prestar atención a nada mas y en ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. No podía dejar de pensar en la tristeza que había visto en la mirada de Kaoru cuando esta le explicaba como Enishi la había usado y abandonado. Él le había dicho que no era igual, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad, era aún peor que Enishi. Sabía que no podía permanecer al lado de Kaoru, y aún así su comportamiento le hacía demostrar todo lo contrario. Apretó los labios suavemente contra el hombro de la pelinegra mientras dejaba que la rabia lo consumiera. Era un maldito bastardo egoísta, y aún así, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos, se la hacía muy difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera quedarse allí estirado en esa cama con ella, por lo que le restaba de vida.

Estaba siendo un imbécil de cavo a rabo y lo sabía, cuando se levantara de esa cama, se marcharía y jamás volvería a buscarla, tenía muy claro que Kaoru lo odiaría por no ser mejor que Enishi, pero era mejor que se desengañara pronto, porque cuanto más tiempo pasase, más les costaría a ambos.

Centró la mirada sobre el reloj de la mesilla de noche y se sobresaltó. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, llegaba tarde a la comisaría. Parándose el tiempo justo para retirar el cabello de Kaoru de su cuello y depositar un suave beso sobre él, se levanto silenciosamente y se dirigió al baño. A los diez minutos estaba duchado y vestido.

Bajó a la cocina y miró alrededor. Hizo una mueca al contemplar la feliz cafetera sobre la encimera, aun no lograba olvidarse del amargo y salado sabor del café que le había ofrecido Kaoru la otra mañana. Asomando la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que Kaoru no se había levantado y andaba cerca, cogió la cafetera y vertió su contenido en la fregadera para que este se colase por el desagüe y escondió la cafetera en el fondo del armario donde Kaoru guardaba los jabones para los platos.

Se acercó al refrigerador, y lo abrió solo para que otra mueca de disgusto se implantase en su rostro. Ahí no había nada. Y cuando decía nada, literalmente se refería a "nada". Si en esa nevera entraran los ratones saldrían desquiciados, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Observó la puerta, una botella de leche, una botella de agua y dos huevos. Miro el interior de nuevo, un trozo de tarta de queso del supermercado, una botella de coca-cola tumbada y una tarrina de mantequilla. Miró los cajones... ¿realmente quería abrirlos...? Con un suspiro resignado abrió el primero. ¡Vaya¡Pero si había un par naranjas! Abrió el segundo y lo cerró al instante. Realmente esa mujer necesitaba que alguien le enseñara algo de nutrición.

Sacó las naranjas y la tarrina de mantequilla y las puso sobre la encimera. Miró de nuevo alrededor... ¿Dónde guardaría Kaoru las cosas? Ya no se atrevía demasiado a mirar, por miedo de encontrarse lo mismo que en la nevera. Abrió el primer armario y se sorprendió al encontrarse un gran numero de ollas y instrumentos de cocina. Al menos utensilios tenía, quizá fuera que no sabía usarlos. Encogiéndose de hombros busco en el interior el exprimidor, y cuando lo encontró lo sacó y procedió a hacer zumo con el par de naranjas. Rebuscó en varios armarios hasta que halló un paquete de tostadas, y untó cuatro con mantequilla. Se comió una deprisa e iba a dar el primer trago de zumo cuando se lo pensó mejor... ¡Qué demonios! El no necesitaba comer más que una tostada, ni que tuviera que ir a perseguir delincuentes... Deposito las tres tostadas restantes y el zumo en un plato sobre la mesa del salón con una pequeña nota de buenos días y seguidamente, se marchó con un adiós silencioso.

------------------------------------------------

Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba sentado en una silla en el despacho del jefe Himura. Hacia rodar una y otra vez en su mano su placa de policía. Ya estaba cansado de esperar, llevaba mas de una hora allí, y el jefe nada que aparecía. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, resulta que la mujer de la entrada, que aún no tenía muy claro si era secretaría, portera, o que era, tampoco estaba. _¡Me encanta la puntualidad de los miembros de esta oficina!_ Pensó.

Escuchó el ruido del pomo de la puerta justo en el momento en el que un hombre de no más de veinticinco años atravesaba el umbral con su vista fija en unos papeles. –Hey jefe, esto... –El muchacho moreno levantó la vista y se paro de golpe en mitad del despacho. –Tu no eres el jefe Himura...

Aoshi lo miró con una deja enarcada, no sabía si darle un premio al niñato por listo o una palmadita en el hombro por burro. Optó por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. –¿No me digas?

Sanosuke frunció el ceño, se enderezó el uniforme y dio un paso mas hasta quedar al lado del intruso. -¿Qué hace usted en su despacho?

Aoshi realmente rió ante eso. Con una sonrisa burlona, levantó la placa en su mano para que el perrito guardián del jefe la viera. –Creo que estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú. El problema es que nuestro querido jefe, no esta aquí. Y ahora si no te importa –dijo señalándole la puerta con la mano –como yo estaba aquí antes, te esperas a que venga y me atienda, y luego vienes a contarle lo bien que has hecho tu trabajo de guardián y que te de un aumento –Bajo su vista de nuevo a su placa.

Sanosuke arrugó el informe entre sus manos. Ese hombre era de lo mas insoportable. Estaba claro que aún no se había topado con Kenshin, de lo contrario no tendría los humos tan subidos. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo lo pusiera en su lugar, algo que no le cabía la menor duda que haría en cuanto entrara por la puerta. Estaba a punto de decir algo obsceno al imbécil que tenía delante cuando escuchó un par de voces muy conocidas tras la puerta. Sonrió, y salió solo para quedarse parado en mitad del umbral.

Kenshin y Misao mantenían una pequeña discusión sobre las plazas de parking de la oficina. Y parecía que Misao iba ganando la batalla. –Yo llegué antes que tu, y he aparcado antes, otro día vienes diez minutos antes que yo, y veras como aparcas tu mas cerca.

Sanosuke paró a Kenshin antes de que pudiera responder alguna barbaridad a Misao. –Jefe, tienes a un intruso en tu despacho que esta deseando que entre alguien para sacarle los ojos. Yo me pude retirar a tiempo y solo salió herido mi orgullo. Que tengas suerte. – palmeando el hombro del pelirrojo, decidió volver a su puesto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la bola de papel que tenía en su mano, era... un informe –Em... jefe, el informe de ayer, si falta algo me lo dices.

Kenshin miró el papel arrugado y negó con la cabeza. Si, su día mejoraba por momentos, y eran solo las 9.00h de la mañana. Con un suspiro cansado entró a la oficina y miró con recelo al alto hombre que parecía perfectamente acomodado en su despacho. Rodeó el escritorio para poner el informe de Sanosuke bajo unas carpetas, con un poco de suerte se alisaría y no haría falta repetirlo. Seguidamente se dirigió al pelinegro. –Soy Kenshin Himura, encargado de esta oficina. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Aoshi miró de arriba abajo al pelirrojo. ¿Así que ese enano era el tipo duro que le había dicho Saito que dirigía la oficina del centro? Sinceramente dudaba mucho de que ese hombre valiera para algo más que para hacer un número en el circo y para colmo de males era bastante irresponsable con su empleo. –Si, para empezar podría llegar pronto a su puesto de trabajo, llevo esperándolo una hora y ya estaba por marcharme y dar parte a su superior.

Kenshin se tensó ante el tono autoritario del pelinegro. ¿Pero con quien narices pensaba ese hombre que estaba hablando? Nadie, jamás, ni siquiera Saito, se había atrevido a tratarlo así. Eso realmente lo cabreaba y contando con que no era uno de sus mejores días, ese tipo tenía que vigilar. Cogió aire para intentar disipar su mal humor, y lo intento de nuevo. –Gracias por hacerme recordar tan amablemente mis deberes como trabajador aquí, pero si no le molesta, tengo faena¿Me dice lo que desea o prefiere que use mis poderes de todo poderoso para averiguarlo?

Aoshi hizo una mueca. Quizá había subestimado a ese enano, tenía más labia de la que se había supuesto en un principio. Con calma y tranquilidad, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado, lo desdoblo, lo puso sobre la mesa, y con un gesto desafiante, lo arrastró hasta que el papel quedó justo delante de Kenshin. Este lo cogió y no tardó en levantarse con una expresión que decía a las claras que ahí había un problema. –Lo siento, pero a mi no se me ha informado de ningún traslado. Debe de haber un error.

A Aoshi realmente le estaba empezando a aburrir este tema. El quería ponerse a trabajar de una vez por todas y dejarse de papeleo y burocracia. Con un dedo señalo la parte superior del papel. –Hajime Saito me mandó aquí, si tiene algún problema, lo consulta con él. Y si que se avisó del traslado, ayer mismo vine yo con el y estuve hablando con la ... –hizo una mueca –señorita que hay aquí afuera.

Kenshin enarcó ambas cejas –¿Con Misao?

Aoshi dobló su pierna sobre su rodilla y lo miró completamente estoico –Si, con esa.

Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada. Si había algo que odiara en el mundo, eso sin duda alguna era a la gente que iba de "hey, yo soy el rey, lámeme las botas". Y este tipo sin duda alguna tenía que ser un as en eso. –Misao –repitió.

Esa –repitió Aoshi.

Dándose por vencido salió de la oficina y se planto frente a Misao. -¿Anoche vino aquí Saito con Don Cubito de Hielo?

Misao levantó el bolígrafo del papel antes de perder todo el color de su rostro. –No te lo deje apuntado en la mesa¿cierto?

Kenshin negó. Quería estrangularla por no avisarle que se le presentaría un fenómeno de tales características, pero prefirió coger el teléfono y pedir explicaciones a quien si se las pudiera dar.

Misao observó como el pelirrojo andaba de un lado a otro de su mesa maldiciendo a Saito. Casi podía escuchar las risas de Saito a través del teléfono. –Vamos Saito, sabes que estamos completos. Además, ese tío es insoportable. –paro de hablar un minuto para escuchar lo que al otro lado de la línea tenían que decirle. Y fuera lo que fuese, pareció calmarlo bastante. –Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable si alguno de mis hombres le saca un ojo.

Tras colgar el teléfono, entró a grandes zancadas en el despacho sin decir ni pío.

----------------------------------------------

Kaoru bostezó antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras y entrar en el salón. No había rastro de Kenshin en toda la casa, mas que el olor de su colonia en sus sábanas y su piel. Pero claro, Kenshin era así, imprevisible. Estaba convencida de que cuando menos se lo esperara aparecería de nuevo con alguna otra tonta excusa para que ella lo invitara a pasar. Realmente le había parecido encantador la manera en que había irrumpido en su casa el día anterior. Aun no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la cómica imagen de Kenshin intentando quitarse la piel del plátano del zapato. Tendría que haberlo grabado... Soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a la mesa y encontrarse con un plato con tres tostadas generosamente untadas de mantequilla y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Se acercó y al ver la nota sonrió. Eso fue claro, hasta que leyó su contenido:

_¡Buenos días pequeña fiera!_

_Me he tomado la molestia de preparar el desayuno, aquí esta todo lo que he encontrado._

_Espero que te guste. Y por lo que mas quieras mujer... ¡No bebas ese brebaje tuyo al que llamas café!_

_Ese líquido no lleva nada que no asegure tu muerte en poco tiempo._

_Si quieres café ve al bar._

Kaoru arrugó el papel en su mano antes de abrirlo de nuevo y arrancar a carcajadas. Si, Kenshin era un hombre de los mas impredecible.

CONTINUARÁ.

Siento la tardanza. Las vacaciones... em... vale, mejor : siento la tardanza a secas. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews a **: Pali-chan, BattousaiKamiya, Satsuki Haru, michel 8 8 8, sakura03, gabyhyatt, Mai Maxwell, Zuky, Athena kaoru Himura, Jegar Sahaduta, Tenshi of Light, lorena, Nadeshiko miko y kenkoada.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Por la inocencia de un niño.

Kenshin miró el informe de nuevo y se pasó la mano por la cara antes de levantarse, coger su silla, subirse en ella, quitarse el cinturón del pantalón y atarlo a la barra de la ventana. En ese mismo instante la puerta de su despacho se abrió para mostrar a un no muy contento Sanosuke que parpadeó varias veces al verlo subido en la silla. Se acercó y miró hacia la barra.

-¿Se ha roto e intentas hacer un remiendo con tu cinturón, jefe?

Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, más bien hago ver que me suicido.

Sano se rascó el mentón.

-Mmm... ¿por qué?

-Porque soñar es gratis.

Se rascó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

Kenshin estrechó su mirada. Si, definitivamente un suicidio era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

-¿Sabes preguntar algo más, Sano?

Sanosuke inclino la cabeza hacía un lado mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades.

-Sí¿por qué soñar con suicidarse es gratis?

Kenshin se bajó despacio de la silla y lo miró con cara de asombro.

-Woww, seis palabras seguidas en una misma pregunta. Eso se merece que la conteste.

Sanosuke sonrió y levantó el mentón.

-Lo sé, soy un genio.

Kenshin enarcó una ceja y negó mientras se acomodaba el cinturón, seguidamente se sentó en la silla y se arrastró hasta su escritorio. Cogió el informe y tamborileó los dedos en él antes de mirar a Sano.

-Esto... esto se merece que me suicide –se hecho hacia atrás en la silla mientras leía en informe –veamos... informe de Tatsu: Habla sobre un par de viejecitas que lo han llamado... –enarcó una ceja- poli buenorro, y cita varias veces que necesita unas vacaciones. Informe de Sano: Dice que no soportas al hielitos y... –hizo una mueca- que te has rascado las pelotas quince veces. Y eso no es lo mejor... nooo... lo mejor es esto, escucha: "No sé que clase de policías hay en esta oficina, pero en un mes que llevo aquí aun no he podido realizar como dios manda mi trabajo. Tengo un compañero que se rasca las pelotas por entretenimiento y un jefe que llega tarde 4 días de 5 que trabaja. Quiero... no, no, exijo un cambio".

Dejó el informe en la mesa antes de encarar a Sanosuke.

-¿Crees que puedo entregarle esto a Saito?

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y Kenshin suspiró. Definitivamente, iba a darle un ataque.

-Haz que repitan el informe, y por lo que más quieras, a nadie le importa lo que te rasques o te dejes de rascar, ni lo que triunfe Tatsu entre las mujeres de la tercera edad. Y dile al hielitos –sacudió la cabeza –a Aoshi que venga. Tendré otra charla con él.

Sanosuke asintió y salió de su despacho. Kenshin no había hecho más que acomodarse en su silla cuando Sano abrió la puerta de nuevo. Parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sano¿No sabes el camino de vuelta a los brazos de Aoshi y quieres que te lo indique?

Sanosuke negó de manera funesta y se echó hacía un lado. En el mismo instante en que Kenshin vio pasar a Yahiko, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al muchacho.

-Yahiko¿qué ocurre?

El chico no habló, pero para su asombró, se abrazó a la cintura del pelirrojo. Kenshin tragó y le dio una rápida mirada a Sanoshuke antes de indicarle que se marchara. Este obedeció sin rechistar y cerró la puerta tras él.

Acarició la espalda del niño hasta que notó como este se encogió.

-Yahiko...

El muchacho apretó más su agarre a la cintura del pelirrojo.

-Deja que me quede contigo.

El tono de suplica empleado por el niño le heló la sangre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru alzó la vista para ver a Tae sonriéndole. Instintivamente se encogió en su asiento.

Tae sonrió aun más.

-¿No vas a darme las gracias por las buenas noticias que te traigo?

Kaoru enarcó una ceja.

-Gracias. Y ahora¿me das esas buenas noticias?

Tae levantó el papel que llevaba en la mano y movió sus cejas en señal de: esto te va a encantar.

-Aquí tengo la solución a tu problema con Himura.

Kaoru parpadeó.

-La solución a mi problema está en... ¿un papel?

Tae suspiró.

-No, está en lo que dice este papel –se acercó rápidamente y se sentó sobre el escritorio. –amiga mía, a todo cerdo le llega su San Martín. Y tu vas a poder cobrarte tu venganza por tu propia mano, y haciendo lo que mejor se te da: Tu trabajo.

Kaoru ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto rodeo. Le arrebató el papel y quedó pálida al ver su contenido. Se levantó rápidamente y sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Tae, cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aparcó frente a la comisaría y miró su reloj. Las ocho menos diez. Con un poco de suerte aun lo encontraba. Bajó del coche y entró sin perder tiempo ni mirar a nadie. Directa a su despacho. No encontró lo que esperaba. En vez de a Kenshin, encontró a Sanosuke.

-¿Dónde está el jefe Himura?

Sanosuke terminó de colocar los papeles sobre el escritorio y la miró con semblante tranquilo. Todo lo contrario que ella, que sentía golpear su respiración en sus sienes y sus muñecas.

-Se marchó hace algunas horas. Asuntos personales. ¿Para que lo buscas? El no quiere verte.

Ella no estaba allí para verlo ni mucho menos, pero esa declaración la había destrozado por completo. Era una estúpida y una ciega. Hacía un mes que no sabía nada de él y aun así seguía manteniendo las esperanzas de que en el fondo el volviera a verla algún día. Después de ese comentario le quedaba bien claro la clase de cabrón que era Kenshin. Después de que ella le hubiera contado sus miedos y sus sentimientos él había jugado con ella tal y como una vez hiciera Enishi. Tragó para mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía en el pecho y miró a Sanosuke con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

-¿Ese asunto personal no se llamara Yahiko? Me importa poco lo que él quiera. Si le aprecias en lo mas mínimo, me dirás donde puedo encontrarlo, o vera caras que le disgustarán mucho mas que la mía.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que esa mujer hablaba en serio, y se la veía preocupada. Se pasó la mano por el cuello mientras decidía que hacer.

A Kenshin no le gustaba para nada que llevara visitas a su casa, y mucho menos agradecería que la llevara a ella. Pero le daba la sensación de que la chica llevaba consigo algo mas importante que el hecho de que el pelirrojo se enfadara por llevarla a su casa. La miró fijamente antes de asentir.

-Está bien. Te llevaré con él. Espero que sea lo que sea que tengas que decirle, sea importante, o terminaré con mi trasero totalmente pateado, y sinceramente, me gusta tal y como esta.

Kaoru lo miró seria.

-Lo es. No te quepa la menor duda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin se encontraba sentado en el sillón del salón, con las luces apagadas y un vaso de sake en su mano izquierda. Tenía su mirada perdida mientras escuchaba los tenues siseos de Yahiko a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras Megumi intentaba limpiar y aliviar sus heridas. Era tan orgulloso y callado. Tan sufrido y valiente. Le recordaba tanto al niño que fuera él una vez, que el simple pensamiento lo dejaba sin aliento. Apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando otro siseo se escuchó a través de la pared.

_"Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta. ¿La ves? Mírala bien maricón, porque ella va a pagar tu falta de respeto, se te van a quitar las ganas de volver a darme la espalda"._

Se llevó la mano libre a los ojos para intentar disipar los recuerdos de su mente y recordó la retahíla que una vez le dijera su maestro y mentor. Una que le había ayudado a seguir hacia adelante y no hundirse jamás.

_"No es más fuerte ni valiente el que antes alza la mano, sino el que sabe pararla a tiempo. Dame la mano y deja que te enseñe como funciona mi mundo, y cuando te sientas preparado toma tu venganza parando su mano de una vez por todas"._

Le debía a ese hombre mucho mas que su propia vida, y ahora le iba a devolver el favor. Ayudaría él a Yahiko, pero a su manera. Un niño jamás debía de ver lo que él había visto. Un niño jamás debía perder su infancia. Un niño jamás debía tomarse la justicia por su mano.

-¿Tío Kenshin?

Alzó la vista para ver la tierna e infantil cara de Ayame llamándolo desde el umbral de la puerta, sonrió instintivamente y alargó su mano en su dirección.

-Dime, mi amor.

Ayame se acercó a Kenshin y permitió que la mano de su tío la atrapara y la acercara para envolverla en un abrazo. Se sentó en sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Estas preocupado?

Kenshin sonrió al notar el frío hocico de Notaro sobre su mano. El perro siempre seguía a la niña allá donde fuera. Le acaricio las orejas y contestó con tono tranquilo.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy preocupado?

Ayame se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre que estás preocupado bebes esa cosa.

Kenshin miró el vaso de sake que aún no había soltado y suspiró.

-¿No te gusta que beba?

Ayame negó.

-No, porque siempre que bebes es porque estás preocupado.

Kenshin soltó el vaso sobre la mesilla que tenía al lado y abrazó a la niña por completo.

-En ese caso, se acabó. Si a mi niña no le gusta, ya no bebo mas esa cosa.

Ayame sonrió. Su tío siempre era así con ella, y ella lo amaba por eso. No podría haber tío mas cariñoso ni bueno que él.

Notaro alzó las orejas y se echó a correr hacía la puerta, Kenshin le dio un beso a Ayame en la cabeza y sonrió.

-Anda cariño, ve a abrir la puerta que...

Y el timbre sonó. Ayame se llevó la mano a la boca con asombro a la vez que sus ojos destellaban con alegría.

-¡Eres adivino, tío!

Seguidamente se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta. Kenshin sonrió por la inocencia de la niña. Sonrisa que se borró al ver aparecer a Sanosuke con Kaoru. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta ellos. Miró directamente a Sanosuke.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Kaoru miró alrededor y dio un paso hacia él.

-Tienes a Yahiko¿verdad?

La miró y fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Tanto su presencia como la rápida pregunta lo hicieron encogerse de dolor.

CONTINUARÁ.

Y siguiendo con mi estilo vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza. Pero de verdad es que apenas tengo tiempo y menos inspiración. Sorry.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko, pali-chan, gabyhyatt, Athena kaoru Himura, lorena, mari8876, Sarsuki Haru, Jegar Sahaduta, Mai maxwell y dark-kanae**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:Confía en mí

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke y este comprendiendo la situación, cogió a Ayame y abandonó el salón en dirección hacia el cuarto de la niña.

Centró su mirada en Kaoru y apretó los dientes.

-Ve al grano.

Kaoru se encogió ante el tono y la ferocidad de la cara de Kenshin. Ese no era el hombre que ella había conocido un mes atrás. Este hombre era frío, tosco y parecía erguir un muro de piedra entre ellos al cual no se atrevía a trepar.

-Vengo a buscar al niño.

La respuesta de Kenshin fue rápida y cargada de ira.

-No te lo vas a llevar.

Kaoru cogió aire con fuerza y se sacó el papel del bolsillo. Se lo entregó a Kenshin y este lo cogió a regañadientes. Leyó su contenido y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, hizo una bola con él antes de lanzárselo. El papel chocó contra el pecho de Kaoru y la pelinegra miró como caía al suelo y rodaba hasta quedar bajo la mesa del salón. Suspiró.

-Kenshin¿sabes lo que te estás jugando?

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos y la miró con gesto indiferente.

-Si, y no me importa.

Kaoru se pasó la mano por la cara con nerviosismo.

-Vamos a ver... eso es una denuncia en toda regla contra ti por secuestro. De alguna manera, ese hombre sabe que tienes al niño.

Kenshin la miró sin comprender como la abogada de la parte contraria podía venir a avisarle sobre las intenciones de su cliente. Y más después de cómo la había tratado. Creía que en esos momentos lo estaría odiando y¡maldita sea! Deseaba que así fuera. Pero no, ella estaba allí para advertirle. Se pasó lso dedos por la comisura de los labios antes de hablar.

-Lo se. Fui yo quien le dijo que el niño está conmigo. Le hice una visita hace algunas horas.

Kaoru parpadeó. ¿Ese hombre estaba loco?

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Te has echado arena en tu propio costal.

Kenshin suspiró, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera y tocando antes a la puerta para no sobresaltar a Megumi y a Yahiko, entró y dejo que Kaoru entrara detrás.

Megumi la miró nada más entrar y Yahiko se encogió por instinto.

-¡No! –miró a Kenshin –¡me prometiste que no volvería¡que me quedaría contigo!

Kenshin tragó con fuerza, se acercó al niño y arrodillándose frente a él lo abrazó con ternura.

Kaoru ahogó un sollozo al ver la escena y cuando reparó en la espalda del niño, la cual el pelirrojo intentaba evitar tocar a toda costa, se sintió realmente enferma. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría algo así a un niño? Tenía moratones por todos lados, y cortes como si le hubieran dado fuerte con una correa. Ahora comprendía los motivos del pelirrojo para jugarse las cosas como se las estaba jugando y en ese momento supo que ella seguiría su camino. Tragó con fuerza y se arrodilló frente a ellos.

-Tranquilo Yahiko, encontraremos una solución para que no tengas que volver con tu padre.

Kenshin la miró con asombro, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la abogada. Kaoru al darse cuenta de la inquisitiva mirada, se levantó y salió del baño.

El pelirrojo se quedó un rato más con el niño, tranquilizándolo. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que al fin se había dormido y de que no le faltaba nada bajó y entro al salón de nuevo. Kaoru miraba alrededor como si indagara en cada cosa y detalle de los que tenía por el salón.

La pelinegra alzó la mano para coger una katana que había sobre la chimenea, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, sintió el fuerte pero a la vez delicado agarre de Kenshin sobre su muñeca.

-No la toques.

Kenshin no podía respirar cuando se quedó mirando fijamente esos fascinantes ojos azules que le quemaban hasta lo mas profundo del alma. La sensación de la suave piel de su muñeca en su mano y esos ojos lo debilitaron por completo. No había sido buena idea tocarla. La soltó.

-Lo siento. No pensé que fuera a molestarte.

Sin contestar nada al respecto, Kenshin se dirigió a su sillón y se sentó con un pesado suspiro. Se llevo las manos a las sienes para soportar el peso de su cabeza en ellas. Tardó varios segundos en hablar, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó ronca y apagada.

-No puedo permitir que vuelva con él. Prefiero perder mi puesto de trabajo, enfrentarme a ese hijo de puta, o a todo el que se me ponga por delante para llevárselo antes que permitir que vuelva a ponerle sus sucias manos encima.

A Kaoru no lo había pasado desapercibida la advertencia que Kenshin había dejado ver con ese comentario. Le estaba diciendo claramente que no se metiera en su camino... No hacía falta, después de ver al niño tenia muy claro que no permitiría que volviera con Yasu. Tragó ante el dolor que vio reflejado en las bellas facciones del pelirrojo. Por un momento, le dio la sensación de que estaba reviviendo algún mal recuerdo o alguna pesadilla. Sus facciones estaban tensas, podía apreciar claramente como el músculo de la mandíbula le palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, ocultaba sus ojos a su vista. Los mantenía entrecerrados, mirando un punto fijo del suelo.

Se acercó despacio y se sentó en el sillón que había frente al suyo.

-Hay miles de niños en el mundo que pasan por la misma situación de Yahiko. De todos ellos¿por qué has escogido ayudarlo a él?

Kenshin apretó mas los dientes si era posible. El tenía sus propios motivos, pero no iba a decírselos precisamente a ella. La miró con rabia contenida.

-Un par de polvos no te dan derecho a meterte en mi vida ni en mis asuntos. Los motivos que tenga para con Yahiko son cosa mía, y ni sueñes que voy a contarte mi vida solo porque me pongas cachondo cuando andas cerca. Porque eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros. Y punto.

Sanosuke ya le había dejado claras las cosas, pero ese hombre no podía haber usado palabras que le doliesen mas. Solo era una fuente de deseo para él. Tragó con fuerza y apretó su bolso entre sus manos. Lo miró directamente, sin titubear.

-Señor Himura, mi visita aquí es estrictamente profesional, así que evite sacar a relucir cosas de su vida privada. He venido para advertirle de su actual situación. Esta usted denunciado por secuestro y si mi cliente quiere, puede denunciarlo también por maltrato, alegando que el niño no tenía ningún golpe cuando salió de casa.

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que se había pasado tres pueblos con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. No obstante, encontraba la actitud de la abogada infantil. El jamás usaría algo tan serio como el bienestar de un niño para vengarse de ella.

-¿Serias capaz de permitirlo aun sabiendo que yo jamás le haría daño al niño?

Kaoru se levantó y lo miró desde arriba.

-No se trata de que yo permita o deje de permitir, se trata de que sus actos tienen consecuencias y debería pensar en ellas antes de actuar.

Esa había sido una indirecta en toda regla y aun así lo que más rabia le daba es que ella tenía razón. En todo. Se levantó para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Por qué has venido a avisarme?

Kaoru desvió la mirada. No podía decirle que lo había hecho porque se había enamorado de él y menos después de saber lo que el sentía.. deseo, única y excusivamente deseo.

Kenshin se acercó un paso.

-Kaoru, si me lo dices quizá haga un esfuerzo y te cuente porque he escogido a Yahiko.

Posiblemente estuviera cometiendo un error... otro de tantos en su vida. Pero esa mujer era la única que realmente podía ayudarlo con el niño, y en el fondo de su ser, y aunque se negara a aceptarlo, deseaba saber las verdaderas motivaciones de Kaoru para ir a advertirle.

Kaoru sopeso sus opciones. Después de cómo se había comportado con ella, lo que menos merecía era que le contara sus motivos. Solo servirían para que volviera a reírse de ella en su cara. Pero entre ellos estaba Yahiko y el niño no merecía sufrir solo porque ellos no supieran comportarse como personas adultas.

-Me he interesado en venir única y exclusivamente por al pequeña amistad que nos unía. Pero veo que ha sido un error, el cual, recuérdame , no vuelva a cometer jamás.

Kenshin apretó los puños. ¿Pequeña amistad¿Eso lo consideraba ella¡Demonios! El no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que se marcho de su casa. No era una simple amistad.

-¿Clasificas lo nuestro como pequeña amistad¿Tan poco te resultó?

Kaoru parpadeó confundida por ese cambio de actitud. Ese hombre tenía tanto morro que de echarse a andar se lo pisaría.

-Al menos lo considero algo mas que un par de polvos.

Kenshin apretó los labios en una fina línea al darse cuenta de que sin querer había dejado entrever parte de sus sentimientos, y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada. La última vez que se había permitido el lujo de dejar salir a flote los sentimientos que albergaba había terminado jodido hasta la saciedad. Pero no podía negar lo que Kaoru despertaba en él, y menos teniéndola delante. Tan cerca.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de los labios de la pelinegra. La atrajo contra si y la beso con cada confusa emoción que sentía en su interior. Luchando contra la necesidad de tumbarla en el mismo suelo y apoderarse de todo su cuerpo , la sujeto contra una de las altas columnas del salón y presiono su cuerpo contra ella.

Kaoru no podía respirar con él besándola de esa manera. Sentía ganas de gemir por la maravillosa sensación de esos labios recorriendo los suyos mientras sus lenguas danzaban. Ese hombre era el paraíso, y todo lo que ella quería hacer era dejar que la sujetara y se saciara con su cuerpo.

"Solo porque me pongas cachondo..." Las palabras resonaron con dureza en sus entrañas. Con un gruñido de frustración lo retiro un poco para poder poner distancia entre ambos.

Kenshin intentó tranquilizar su entrecortada respiración mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para aliviar la sequedad que sentía de golpe. Decidió que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y volver a lo que interesaba en esos momentos: el niño.

-Lo siento, no suelo confiar mucho en las personas. Y suelo confiar mucho menos si la persona en cuestión es una mujer.

Kaoru suspiró y parte del enfado que sentía se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que Kenshin estaba dispuesto a ceder un paso. Al menos se había disculpado, y viniendo de alguien como él estaba segura que era algo que no todas las personas tenían oportunidad de ver.

-Si realmente quieres ayudar al niño, tendrás que aprender a confiar en mi. Que Yasu sea mi cliente no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer que gane para que siga maltratando al esa criatura como lo a hecho.

Kenshin parpadeó.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Pondrías en peligro tu carrera.

La respuesta de la pelinegra fue rápida y concisa.

-Pondría en peligro mi carrera pero evitaría que un niño lo pasara mal. Ojalá tuviera muchas carreras para poder arruinar una por cada niño al que pudiera ayudar. ¿No es acaso lo que tu estás haciendo desde el momento que lo has traído a tu casa?

Kenshin tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abalanzarse contra ella y abrazarla hasta que no se diferenciaran sus cuerpos. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan noble ni bondadoso como lo era ella. Tragó con fuerza al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de lo que jamás hubiera sentido por nadie. Suspiró.

-Mis motivos son más personales que los tuyos. No son tan nobles. Y me avergüenzo de no haber hecho esto antes. He sido un cobarde...

Kaoru lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta justo en el instante en que el muro que había erguido caía como un manto. Se veía avergonzado y dolido. Quizá era mejor que no lo forzara a contar cosas que quizá lo dañaran.

-Tranquilo. Me ha quedado claro que tus motivos son íntimamente personales. No preguntare de nuevo por ellos.

Kenshin frunció levemente el ceño, pero después de ver la bondad que guardaba en su corazón no podía menos que decirle la verdad. Al menos serviría para ayudar al niño. Tragó y cuando la miró, sus ojos le quemaron como brasas.

-Es mi hijo.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko** (ahí ta warri que me estresas), **pali-chan** (te aclaras o no te aclaras?), **pipalullabye, Mai Maxwell, lorena, Athena Kaoru Himura, dark-kanae** (me encantó tu rw, eres de la clase de personas que dices las cosas con pocas palabras jajajaja me encantó de verdad), **Nadja-chan, gabyhyatt, Lica y jegar sahaduta.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Intentado salvar a un ángel.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¿Es tu...? –alargó la mano hasta encontrar el brazo del sillón y se sentó despacio mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Cuando reparó en la situación, lo miró. La rabia teñía sus facciones. –¿Cómo narices has podido permitir que le hagan eso? –se levantó –¿Qué clase de padre permitiría que le hicieran eso a su propio hijo?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se oscurecieron un segundo antes de que los cerrara con fuerza y girara su cara para desviarla de la vista de la pelinegra.

-Tu no sabes nada.

Kaoru apretó los puños.

-¿No¿Y por que no me lo cuentas tú?

Kenshin tragó y se acercó a ella como un tigre a punto de zamparse la cena. Su mirada era oscura y desprendía rabia y dolor en cada parpadeo.

-¡No te atrevas a juzgarme¡No lo hagas! Ya te he dicho el motivo que tengo para haberlo traído aquí. ¡¿Qué mas quieres de mi?!

-¡Ken-san!

La voz de Megumi sonó reprochante desde la puerta del salón.

Kenshin la miró controlando a duras penas la rabia y las ganas de zarandear a la abogada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo?!

-Sube a tu cuarto Megumi. Esto no es cosa tuya.

Megumi ni se inmuto ante el tono grave, amenazador y autoritario de Kenshin.

-Baja la voz. Los niños están durmiendo, y lo que menos necesita Yahiko es despertarse con más gritos. Ya a tenido suficientes en su vida.

Kenshin tragó. Su hermana tenía razón. Todos habían tenido suficientes gritos como para llenar mil vidas... Desvió la mirada de nuevo y tomó aire para tranquilizarse. Una vez calmado se dirigió a Kaoru de nuevo y levantó un dedo de forma amenazadora.

-No me juzgues.

Estaba intentando intimidarla, pero Kaoru lo miró seria sin que su comportamiento o su tono hicieran mella en ella.

-No te juzgo, solo digo lo que veo. Y lo que veo, es que ese niño a sido maltratado ante tus ojos y tu lo has permitido.

Desvió la vista de nuevo y tragó con fuerza. Ella no sabía nada de él, pero solo estaba atreviéndose a decir lo que él pensaba de si mismo y no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

La abogada negó mientras se colocaba bien el bolso.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No eres mejor persona que Yasu. Me avergüenzo de haber tenido siquiera roce contigo.

Tras esas palabras, se marchó.

Kenshin quería gritar que no se fuera, que la necesitaba, tanto para Yahiko como para él mismo. Pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

Megumi hizo gesto de acercársele, pero él levantó una mano y negó con la cabeza indicándole que no lo hiciera. Comprendiendo que quizá él necesitara estar solo, paró a medio camino.

-No te tortures. Tu no tienes la culpa. No eres como ese hombre.

Tras esas breves palabras, salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kenshin se dejó caer en su sillón y entonces, y solo entonces, se permitíó el lujo de dejar salir todo lo que sentía. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi entró en el cuarto donde dormía Yahiko y se sentó despacio en la cama para no despertarlo. No se atrevió a tocarlo por miedo a que se sobresaltara. Aunque no tenía ni los ojos ni el cabello de su hermano, se parecían tanto... la nariz, los labios, la forma de poner la mano bajo la cabeza para dormir. Miró la mano que el niño tenía sobre las sabanas, estaba cerrada en puño, apretando parte del cobertor, como si esperara que alguien fuera a venir a hacerle algo y quisiera estar preparado para defenderse. Si, le recordaba tanto a su hermano...

Ella podría estar en el fin del mundo y su hermano en la otra punta, que siempre sentiría si estaba bien o mal. Y en esos momentos sabía que estaba abatido. Quería ayudarle, gritarle que el no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, que solo era un niño al que le habían obligado a crecer antes de tiempo, pero sabía que esas palabras solo le causarían mas dolor.

No sabía que relación tenía exactamente con la abogada, pero no le había pasado desapercibido el pequeño temblor que le había recorrido el cuerpo cuando la abogada le había dicho que no era mejor persona que Yasu y se avergonzaba de él. Esa mujer no tenía razón ninguna. Kenshin podía parecer un ser frío y autoritario, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, había aprendido desde muy pequeño a no mostrar sus sentimientos, ya que solo le traían problemas, para él y para ella misma. Solo con ella y con Ayame se mostraba tal y como era él. Bueno, sensible y con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho.

Miró a Yahiko de nuevo, y con cuidado, se estiro a sus espaldas, poco a poco cogió la mano que tenía en el cobertor y la aflojó para tomarla en la suya.

-Shhh... tranquilo.

El niño suspiró y relajó la mano. Megumi sonrió y apretó los dientes cuando le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de todas las veces que ella había hecho eso con su hermano.

Kenshin había sido un niño completamente normal, hasta que su padre se había vuelto loco por la muerte de su madre y la había tomado con él. Cerró los ojos y recordó al niño que era antes de que pasara todo, siempre amable y de sonrisa fácil. Generoso por naturaleza, todo lo daba o lo prestaba, tanto a ella como a cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Recordaba un día en el que él estaba jugando con su pelota en el jardín, no tenía mas de cuatro años, y había visto llorar a la niña de la vecina, entonces se había enganchado a la verja, había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado y le había tendido su pelota con una sonrisa. En ese tiempo si habían sido felices.

Cerrando los ojos se dijo que no permitiría que nadie más lo echara por los suelos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y en cuanto Kenshin se marchara a la comisaría lo haría.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Hacía un rato que había avisado de que no iría a trabajar. Le tocaba visita con Yasu y hasta que no aclarara sus ideas de lo que iba a hacer con respecto a ese hombre, prefería no tenerlo que ver.

Dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, hasta juntarse con el agua caliente que salía de la ducha.

¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar de esa manera?

Y ella que había pensado que Kenshin era un hombre maravilloso... pero se daba cuenta de que todo lo que rodeaba al pelirrojo no era mas que una mentira, y ahora que había visto la verdad, se avergonzaba de haber sentido siquiera una mínima atracción por él.

Obligándose a sacarse de la cabeza al pelirrojo, cerró el grifo y se envolvió en la toalla antes de salir de la ducha.

No le había dado tiempo siquiera a secarse que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua preguntándose quien sería y se colocó su albornoz antes de bajar.

Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo mas que sorprenderse con la visita. Frunció el ceño.

-Eres Megumi¿no?

Megumi asintió y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de enfrentarla.

-Si. No nos han presentado. Soy la hermana de Kenshin.

Le tendió la mano, y Kaoru la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas.

-No os parecéis en nada.

Al ver que la abogada no tenía intenciones de devolverle el saludo bajó la mano.

-El se parece a mi madre, y yo a mi padre. Encantada de conocerte –carraspeó –vengo a hablar de Kenshin¿tienes un minuto?

La respuesta de Kaoru fue contundente.

-Dile a Kenshin que si tiene algo que decir que venga él, y no envíe a terceros.

Empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Megumi la detuvo.

-Espera, por favor. El no me ha enviado. Es más, si se entera de que estoy aquí, seguro le da un ataque.

Kaoru abrió de nuevo,

-¿Entonces?

Megumi suspiró con alivio.

-Ya te lo he dicho, vengo a hablar de él.

Kaoru suspiró y se hecho a un lado para dejarla pasar. La guió hasta el salón y le indicó que esperara mientras iba a cambiarse.

Megumi miró alrededor e hizo una mueca ante la horrorosa decoración. Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que la abogada bajó.

Kaoru le indicó que tomara asiento y se sentó de frente.

-Que conste, que solo te recibo porque estoy deseando ver como le da ese ataque.

Megumi frunció los labios con disgusto.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Kenshin?

Kaoru rió. No tenía problema alguno en responder a esa pregunta.

-Un par de polvos.

Megumi enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿Seguro?

La abogada abrió las manos y las cerró de golpe como queriendo decir: es lo que hay.

-Según tu hermano, sí.

Megumi asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Y según tu?

-¿Importa?

-Por supuesto, todo lo que tenga que ver con Kenshin es importante para mi.

Kaoru se pasó la mano por la cara, comprendía que era su hermano, pero demonios...

-No entiendo como puedes defenderlo por muy hermano tuyo que sea. Parece tener un problema y no solo es conmigo. Tu estas viendo lo que a permitido con el niño, y no quiero decirte las cosas tan preciosas que me ha llegado a decir a mi. Desde luego el premio a mister simpatía dudo que lo llegue a ganar algún día. Y tampoco comprendo que hace con un cargo publico como el que tiene. Realmente creo que debería estar en la cárcel junto con el maltratador de Yasu. Son tal para cual.

Megumi apretó los dientes ante toda la perorata que había soltado la abogada, pero comprendió algo, y es que, si esa mujer no sintiera algo por su hermano, jamás hablaría con tanta rabia como lo estaba haciendo. Se sintió momentáneamente aliviada al sentir que posiblemente, esa mujer, pudiera llegar a comprender las cosas.

-Kenshin no es como tu piensas. Lo han obligado a ser así. Y el jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, llegaría a maltratar a nadie. Mucho menos a un niño.

Kaoru se mofó.

-Pero lo permite, que bajo mi punto de vista, es lo mismo. Y no me digas que a las personas se las obliga a cambiar, porque no te creo. Las personas somos como somos, y nadie puede hacer cambiar a nadie, tarde o temprano su personalidad sale a relucir.

Megumi aspiró. Si ella supiera...

Sacó del bolso un cuaderno de cuero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Si te interesa saber toda la verdad, aquí la tienes. Después de leértelo, siéntete libre de juzgar, mientras tanto, calla esa bocaza que no hace más que cagárla por minutos.

Tras eso, se marchó.

Kaoru miró como se cerraba la puerta y después centró su vista en el cuaderno, lo cogió y lo abrió por la mitad, la hoja estaba en blanco, excepto por una frase.

_"Lo odio, ojalá pudiera escaparme"._

Frunció el ceño y miro el pie de página, había una fecha.

_"4 de Febrero de 1991"_

Hacía exactamente dieciséis años.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan, pipalaullabye, Lica, Nadeshiko miko, Mai Maxwell, Nadja-chan, lorena, Athena Kaoru Himura, patriimura, gabyhyatt, Satsuki Haru, KenshinyKaoru** (bueno, ya dije al principio que kenshin era morenito, digamos que se parece mas a la madre? Jajaja),** Mei Fanel** (creo que se puso digna, dentro de que se quedó a cuadros, claro),** yessica, jegar sahaduta, mel** (ya dije que lo sentía, hago dos turnos de trabajo y mas no doy) y** dark-kanae** (pues mira si, tengo un examen el miércoles jajaja pero no es por los exámenes, es por el trabajo).


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Quero entenderte.

Kaoru se limpió las lagrimas y se mordió el labio mientras leía frase a frase, hoja a hoja, todo el pasado de Kenshin. Con cada palabra le costaba mas y mas respirar.

Pasó página de nuevo y miró la fecha.

_"15 de Mayo de 1993"_

_"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Meg. Le he comprado un perro. Me lo vendió el vecino por 3 Yenes. Espero que le" ..._

Frunció el ceño al ver que se terminaba la frase ahí. Giró página y nada, todo en blanco. Pasó las siguientes y seguían en blanco. Ahí se terminaba la historia.

Miró de nuevo las primeras páginas. Eran frases cortas, concretas. Llenas, en su mayoría de angustia. Llenas de dolor. Nadie se merecía pasar por algo así. Nadie.

Pero había algo que no lograba entender. ¿Cómo podía ser, que Kenshin, habiendo pasado ya por esto, permitiera que maltrataran a su hijo sin hacer nada? Y lo que aun era peor, ¿cómo podía ser que siendo su padre, permitiera que estuviera con Yasu?

Esa duda en ese momento le corroía, y quería averiguar el porque. Decidida, se levantó del sillón y tomo sus cosas.

Sanosuke miraba a Kenshin una y otra vez por entre las rendijas de las persianas de su despacho.

Había sido una noche dura para el pelirrojo.

Jamás lo había visto tan apagado. No había ni leído los informes del día anterior. Algo muy raro, ya que era lo que hacía siempre al llegar a la oficina.

Vio como se pasaba la mano por la frente y suspiraba por enésima vez. Casi podía sentir su pesar. Giró su vista para encontrarse con la mirada indagadora de Misao.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó a modo de defensa.

Misao encogió la nariz.

¿Por qué no vas a averiguar que le pasa?

Casi sintió ganas de reír por eso... casi. El ya sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Sabes que Kenshin no suele contar sus preocupaciones, y además, sea lo que sea no es asunto nuestro.

Misao abrió la boca,

-Es amigo nuestro.

Sanosuke levantó las manos. Tendría que ir a hablar con Kenshin, o esa pesada no lo dejaría vivir en paz.

Se dirigió hacia su despacho y tocó un par de veces a la puerta. La voz del pelirrojo sonó grabe desde el otro lado.

-Adelante.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla que había de frente del pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien?

Kenshin cogió uno de los impresos que tenía a su derecha y se puso a rellenarlo.

-Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sanosuke se rasco la nariz antes de contestar.

-Llevo mas de media hora mirándote y no haces mas que resoplar.

Kenshin frunció el ceño sin dejar de prestar atención al impreso.

-Si llevas tanto rato mirándome es porque tienes muy poca faena.

Sano apretó los labios. No había sido buena idea hacerle caso a Misao. Se levantó.

-Lo siento, jefe.

Se giró para irse, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, Kenshin lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no me habéis arrestado?

Sanosuke suspiró al comprender el humor de su amigo.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?

Kenshin dejó de escribir y lo miró.

Estoy denunciado por secuestro, ¿por qué sigo libre?

Sanosuke lo miró serio.

-Tu abogada aun no a presentado la denuncia. Y si yo fuera tu, haría por ser mas agradable con ella. Le debes demasiado.

Tras eso se marchó. Kenshin hizo una bola con el papel y la lanzó contra la puerta con rabia y frustración. De una manera o de otra siempre conseguía que terminaran pagando justos por pecadores. Antes fue su hermana, ahora Kaoru. Pero la diferencia era que, está vez, el daño lo había causado directamente él con su estúpida bocaza. El solo quería alejarla, pero no había razón para dañarla. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza su cara. Era un imbécil.

Sanosuke entró de nuevo en el despacho. Kenshin se pasó la mano por la cara para aliviar la rigidez que sentía en sus facciones y fue a preguntar a su amigo que necesitaba cuando vio que Kaoru aparecía tras él. La preocupación que sentía aun se hizo mas patente.

Kaoru enarcó una ceja al ver la cara del pelirrojo. No sabía como descifrarla.

-Cuidado. No vaya a darte un ataque –movió su mano como restándole importancia al hecho de estar allí. –Tranquilo, no vengo a ponerte cachondo, mas bien me mantendré un par de metros alejada para no alterar tus fácilmente alterables hormonas.

Kenshin parpadeó con incredulidad. ¡Demonios! Le encantaba esa mujer, y no solo físicamente. Y con respecto a mantenerse alejada no servía de nada. Había sido verla y sus hormonas ya habían empezado a bailar el Hulla Hulla. Carraspeó.

Sanosuke silbo bajo al ver la cara de impresión que se le había quedado al pelirrojo, pero se recriminó en el mismo instante en que vio como este dejaba de prestar atención a la abogada para dedicarle una de sus mejores miradas a lo "diablo feroz"- no dudo un instante, se dio la vuelta y se marcho a silbar a otro lado.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento. Tenía ganas de correr hasta el y abrazarlo. Darle el consuelo que nadie le había dado. Brindare lo que nadie le había brindado jamás. Pero el no quería nada de ella, se lo había dejado bien claro. Y así sería. Cogió aire al ver como el pelirrojo daba la vuelta al escritorio y se sentaba sobre él con elegancia.

-Kaoru...

La voz de Kenshin la sacó de su esoñación. Tragó con fuerza, sacó el cuaderno de su bolso y lo levantó para que el pelirrojo lo viera,

-¿Sabes que es esto?

Kenshin puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta y cambió su cara a una de asombro.

-Ohh, ¿un florero?

Kaoru suspiró y lo abrió, leyó:

_" 23 de Julio de 1992, ¿Esta mal desear la muerte de alguien? Yo la deseo"._

Kenshin perdió el color al reconocer en esas frases sus propios pensamientos y tragó con fuerza.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-¿Importa realmente, Kenshin? Creo que lo que hay en este cuaderno es mas importante que el hecho de que lo tenga yo.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente. Tenía que haber sido cosa de Megumi, pero, ¿por qué? Durante mucho tiempo se había esforzado por que nadie supiera nada de él ni de su familia, y de repente, aparecía ella en su vida para poner su mundo patas arriba. Apretó los labios y negó.

Kaoru se acercó y dejó el cuaderno en el escritorio, al lado del pelirrojo, y notó como este se tensaba ante la cercanía. Se apresuró a apartarse.

-No comprendo. No puedo creer que habiendo pasado por eso, permitas que Yahiko viva el mismo infierno –bajó la voz –y me gustaría entenderlo, y entenderte.

Kenshin se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Por qué?

La pelinegra se acomodó su bolso.

-Porque todo el mundo necesita a alguien en quien confiar. Nadie puede estar solo eternamente.

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-Yo no estoy solo. Tengo a Megumi y a mi sobrina.

Kaoru lo miró sin titubear.

-¿Has confiado alguna vez en alguien que no sea tu hermana, Kenshin?

Kenshin apretó las manos en el filo del escritorio. Esa pregunta dolía, y no por el hecho de que estuviera preguntando algo privado, ya que después de leer el diario sabía más de el que ninguna otra persona de las que conociese. Lo que le dolía era el hecho de que la única vez en que se había atrevido a confiar en otra mujer que no fuera su hermana, esta le había humillado, engañado y había destrozado las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban en su vida. Y ahora, si quería salvar a su hijo de un destino igual que el suyo propio, se veía obligado a confiar en Kaoru. Suspiró con fuerza y la miró fijamente.

-Sí, una vez. Y no volveré a caer en un juego así.

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos. Era demasiado complicado llegar a Kenshin. Cada vez que pensaba que se estaba acercando, él daba un paso atrás para mantener la distancia.

-Algún día, Kenshin, tendrás que abrirle tu corazón a alguien.

Kenshin aplaudió.

-Ahora viene el momento emotivo. No me digas que crees que ese alguien serás tu.

Kaoru negó.

-Podría, pero eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a verlo.

Tras esas palabras giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta, puso las manos en el pomo para abrirla pero las manos de Kenshin se lo impidieron. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado al notar el musculoso pecho del pelirrojo apoyado en su espalda y su respiración en su oído.

-¿Por qué no has presentado aun la denuncia?

Kaoru se giró para enfrentarlo y fue lo peor que pudo hacer. Le temblaron las piernas ante la cercanía de su cuerpo. Se humedeció los labios y también se recriminó al ver como Kenshin fijaba su vista en ellos y se mordía el labio con lentitud como si con ese gesto se frenara para no echársele encima y besarla.

-¿Por qué? –repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez, susurrando.

Kaoru tragó y su voz también sonó como un susurro.

-Porque no quiero defender a alguien como Yasu. Pero tampoco quiero defender a alguien como tú. No se nada de ti, y cuando intento averiguarlo levantas la mano y paras mi camino. –alzó la voz de nuevo –haber si te enteras Kenshin, sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho, no he sido yo. Jamás me he metido con nadie en mi vida y no voy a empezar por ti ahora.

Kenshin parpadeó, seguía sin comprender nada.

-¿Por qué?

Kaoru apretó los dientes y decidió jugárselo todo a una carta.

-Porque te amo.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan, Nadeshico miko, Satsuki Haru, gabyhyatt, jegar sahaduta, lorena, Lica, mel** (perdonada), **dark-kanae** (al final no hice el examen xD),** Nadja-chan, yessica, Eva** (me alegra que te hayas llevado una sorpresa), **Patrihimura y Mai Maxwell.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Una oportunidad.

Kenshin tragó con fuerza y lucho contra el nudo que acababa de formársele en el pecho. Hacía años, había pensado que Tomoe lo amaba. Lo había significado todo para él; su mundo y su salvación después del tormento que suponía haber vivido con su padre.

Y ella lo había traicionado con la única cosa en el mundo que le dolía.

Lo había dejado peor que se le dejaba a un perro, y aún hoy, seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que ella, por poco que fuese lo había querido. Aunque él se había esforzado día a día para que fuese feliz y le había entregado todo lo que él era y tenía, ella jamás había tenido una palabra cariñosa hacia su persona, y ahora que oía en Kaoru esas palabras, se daba cuenta de que Tomoe, jamás le había dicho que le quería siquiera. En su momento le había restado importancia a ese hecho, nadie había sido jamás cariñoso con él, quitando a su hermana, ¿por qué lo iba a ser Tomoe? Pero con el tiempo había anhelado ese amor. Su falta de cariño y de interés habían abierto una profunda brecha en su corazón.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no sucumbir al llanto por el dolor que le provocaba que fuera precisamente Kaoru, la única persona por la que se había esforzado en mantener alejada, quien le dijera las palabras que tanto había esperado.

Jamás le había pasado nada igual. El resto de mujeres solo querían una cosa de él, y cuando la conseguían quedaban satisfechas y no volvían a cruzarse en su camino a menos que fuera para pasar otro rato de simple placer para luego volver a sus vidas. Pero Kaoru no. Ella era distinta. Ella no quería alejarse de él.

Apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de la pelinegra y dejó caer un poco su peso sobre ella. Necesitaba sentirse rodeado por ella. Necesitaba el roce y el calor que ella suponía.

Tragó con fuerza al notar como Kaoru lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo apretaba más contra si. Era un abrazo de consuelo, como el que se le daba a un niño que estaba a punto de llorar. No había intención de ninguna clase mas que la de reconfortar, y se sintió extrañamente aliviado con ese gesto. Nadíe lo había abrazado de ese modo nunca. Todas las que lo abrazaban buscaban siempre algo de él. Pero ella no, y eso lo alegraba y lo cabreaba a la vez. Esa mujer le hacía sentir emociones extrañas y le hacía anhelar sus caricias como ninguna lo había hecho antes. Ni siquiera Tomoe. Se sentía inseguro y esa sensación no le gustaba. Pero algo si tenía seguro, y es que, él, también la amaba, y quería creer que sus palabras eran ciertas. ¿Podría realmente confiar en Kaoru?

Suspiró y se apartó lentamente de ella, y al instante la echó de menos. Se encogió al ver como ella tragaba al poner él distancia entre los dos y sin pensarlo tomo su mano y se la acarició con el pulgar. Cuando habló su voz sonó ronca y entrecortada, señal de que no tenía el más mínimo control sobre sus emociones en ese momento.

-Este no es el momento, ni el lugar. Ven a mi casa esta noche –apretó el agarre de sus manos al ver la reticencia de la pelinegra ante su propuesta –por favor, ven. Allí hablaremos con tranquilidad.

Tardó tanto en contestar, que Kenshin pensó que no lo haría. Finalmente, asintió.

-Esta noche...

Después de eso se marchó.

--

Cuando Kenshin llegó a su casa eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y contempló a Megumi mientras esta arreglaba una de sus camisas.

Su hermana siempre había cuidado de él. No había nada en el mundo que el no pudiera hacer por ella, o no pudiera perdonarle.

Entró y dejo el diario sobre la mesa.

Megumi miró el cuaderno y tragó. Dejó la camisa de lado y enfrentó la mirada de su hermano.

-Ken-san, puedo explicártelo. Yo solo...

Kenshin la detuvo alzando una mano, seguidamente se agachó y besó su frente.

-Hola Meg, ¿qué tal tu día?

Megumi parpadeó.

-¿No estás enojado?

Kenshin dejó sus llaves y su cartera sobre la chimenea y la miró como si estuviese considerando sus opciones. Sonrió.

-Debería estarlo, ¿no? Pero no lo estoy. Al menos, no lo estoy lo suficiente. ¿Y Yahiko?

Megumi suspiró con alivio.

-Está arriba. Está mejor, aunque no habla mucho. –suspiró- Me recuerda a alguien...

Kenshin tragó con fuerza y se arremangó las mangas de su camiseta. Gesto que siempre solía hacer cuando llegaba a su casa. Megumi se encogió al recordar el porque de esa acción. Su padre, le había encerrado durante días y privado de alimento porque Kenshin, en un acto por defenderse, había sacado de su manga una pequeña navaja de caza y la había levantado frente a él. Después de eso, obligó a Kenshin a llevar las mangas levantadas siempre que el andaba cerca, incluso por mitad de la calle, aun cuando estaban a menos de 2 grados de temperatura. Con el tiempo, se había vuelto una costumbre para el pelirrojo.

-El no pasara por lo mismo que yo, Meg. No lo permitiré.

Megumi lo observó mientras subía las recargadas escaleras de caoba con ese aire elegante y arrogante con el que solía moverse siempre. Parecía tan resuelto y seguro de si mismo... pero en el fondo ella sabía la verdad, no era mas que un niño asustado de todo y de todos los que le rodeaban. Había aprendido a fuerza de voluntad a mostrarse siempre fuerte pasara lo que pasara, solo en ciertas ocasiones era débil. Solo cuando nadie lo miraba dejaba que sus sentimientos lo llevaran hasta un mundo de recuerdos lejanos por los cuales aun estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Quería creer que las cosas saldrían como lo había dicho Kenshin, pero sabía que todo eso era mucho mas complicado y se pregunto cuanto pasaría hasta que alguien viniera a arrebatarles al niño. Sin saber muy bien porque, sintió que un estremecimiento la recorría, tenia una mala sensación que no sabía a que atribuir pero que hacía que temblara de los pies a la cabeza. Sabía que Kenshin no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y se estaba dejando detalles muy importantes. Pero ella no era nadie para decirle a Kenshin como debía hacer las cosas con su hijo. Sabía que si se metía lo único que conseguiría sería enojar a su inquieto hermano.

Dio un respingo cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta resonó en la estancia. Se levantó dejando de lado sus pensamientos y fue a abrir. La sorpresa que se dibujó en la cara de Megumi era franca al ver allí plantada a Kaoru. La expresión de la pelinegra era completamente diferente a la que le había dedicado en la mañana cuando fue a verla. Ahora la miraba con comprensión, casi con cariño y eso le produjo un gran alivio. No sabia si había hecho bien en mostrarle esa parte de sus vidas a Kaoru, ni si ella lo entendería. Pero al parecer no se había equivocado.

-Pasa por favor.

Se apartó lo justo para dejar pasar a la pelinegra y cerró la puerta una vez dentro las dos.

-¿Vienes a ver a Kenshin?

Kaoru asintió y sintió que el nudo que le estaban produciendo los nervios se apretaba mas en su garganta.

Megumi señalo las escaleras con un dedo.

-Está arriba, con Yahiko. Solo tienes que coger el pasillo a mano derecha y es la tercera puerta que te encuentras de camino.

Kaoru le dio las gracias antes de subir las grandes escaleras pulidas. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada ante la grandeza y la elegancia de la casa. Estaba claro que Kenshin era un hombre sumamente rico, cosa que no entendía en absoluto, ya que tan solo era un agente de policía. El suelo de mármol, brillante y limpio resaltaba el color salmón de las paredes y la carpintería era de las mas bonitas que había visto en su vida. Se paró frente a la tercera puerta y paso la mano por el marco comprobando la suavidad y la calidad de esta, pero desterró rápidamente de su mente tales pensamientos. La casa era de lo mas interesante, pero ni mucho menos tan interesante como el pelirrojo que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

Apoyó la mano en ella y la puerta cedió un poco, iba a tocar, hasta que vio por el hueco abierto al pelirrojo sentado a los pies de la cama. El niño dormía, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aunque hubiese pasado toda su vida, Kaoru jamás podría olvidar la cara de dolor y profunda culpabilidad que vio en Kenshin ahora que pensaba que nadie lo veía. El anhelo y las ganas de abrazar al niño que a duras penas se aguantaba. No podía comprender como un hombre que sentía tanto pesar podía haber permitido lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin animo de molestar y queriendo darle ese derecho a guardar sus sentimientos, entorno la puerta de nuevo y tocó con los nudillos, esperando a que el pelirrojo la abriera.

Kenshin se pasó la mano por la cara y se levanto lentamente para no despertar a Yahiko, cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que ya había desterrado de su cara toda clase de sentimientos. Era una mascara fría e inexpresiva que le recordaba mucho al Kenshin que vio la primera vez en la comisaría- Solo sus ojos parecían brillar con cada emoción que contenían.

Puso el dedo en la boca a modo de silencio y miró a Yahiko de reojo. No hacia falta que la avisara, ella ya se suponía que no tenía que molestarlo ahora que por fin dormía tranquilo.

Kenshin salió del dormitorio y entorno la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Una vez fuera, le dedicó una sonrisa a Kaoru que no le llegó a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle después de que ella había sido testigo de primera mano de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo?

Con un gesto de la mano le indico que lo siguiera. La llevó hasta el final del pasillo y de ahí, por otras escaleras hasta una tercera planta, completamente libre de paredes, enorme, donde había un par de sofás de aspecto cómodo y un equipo completo de televisión y DVD. Al final de la estancia había un escritorio enorme en nogal y toda la pared del fondo estaba llena de estanterías con libros. Kaoru no pudo evitar acercarse a las estanterías y observar los libros con curiosidad. Habían de toda clase. Automáticamente se le iluminaron los ojos.

Kenshin la observó con curiosidad. Aun no podía comprender como cosas tan pequeñas y de tan poca importancia le llamaban tanto la atención, pero le encantaba. Parecía que todo la sorprendía. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos giraban hacía un plan mas intimo. A el le gustaría sorprenderla de alguna otra manera...

Kaoru se estremeció. No hacia falta que se girara para saber que Kenshin estaba justo a sus espaldas. Lo sentía con cada poro de su piel y ¡por todos los santos! Le encantaba sentirlo así.

-¿Te gustan los libros?

Kaoru asintió, abrumada pro su presencia.

-Me encantan, me leo uno todas las noches. Pero claro, -rió- yo no tengo tantos como tu. Yo suelo ir a la biblioteca a buscarlos.

Kenshin asintió, aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo.

Dio un paso atrás. De pronto se sintió acongojado. No sabía como tratar el tema con Kaoru, y ella pareció notarlo, porque giró a mirarlo a la vez que le sonreía de manera tranquilizadora. Carraspeó.

-No se por donde empezar.

La pelinegra paso por su lado para seguir observando los libros, aunque toda su atención estaba puesta en el apuesto pelirrojo.

-Tengo una duda...

Kenshin la miró con interés. Que bien que solo fuese una. El tenia demasiadas, sobretodo en relación a ellos dos.

-Cuando leí tu cuaderno –Kenshin se tensó al instante –la última hoja, estaba sin terminar.

Kenshin apretó los dientes y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro que había junto al escritorio. Giró para mirar a Kaoru.

-Lo se.

Kaoru lo miró de reojo. Por la escueta respuesta y la evidente tensión de su cuerpo supo que lo que seguía a esa hoja era un tema bastante espinoso para el pelirrojo. Cogió un libro, lo observó y lo dejó de nuevo en su sitió antes de barrer de nuevo con la mirada la gran estancia.

-¿Aquí es dónde pasas tu tiempo libre?

-Si.

-¿Y te gusta estar aquí?

-A veces.

-Eso quiere decir que no siempre te encuentras cómodo aquí?

-Eso es.

Kaoru apretó los labios en gesto de asentimiento.

-A m i me encantaría pasar mi tiempo en un sitio así... ¿Alguien mas usa esta estancia?

-No.

-¿Nadie más sube aquí?

-No.

-En ese caso se puede decir que soy afortunada de estar aquí.

Kenshin no dijo nada al respecto y Kaoru paso por su lado, acariciándole el brazo de camino a la otra punta de la gran estantería para seguir mirando libros.

-Relájate...

A pesar de todo, Kenshin no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras la veía pasear tan cómoda por la habitación.

-Sería mas fácil si no te pasearas frente a mi meneando ese trasero que tienes, que me dan ganas de...

Al instante Kaoru estaba delante suya tapándole la boca con la mano. Ambos rieron, y Kenshin notó como abandonaba su delantera para sentarse en el escritorio, justo detrás de él. Al momento, notó las cálidas manos de la pelinegra sobre sus hombros, masajeándole. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de girarse, tumbarle sobre el dichoso escritorio y besarla hasta que ambos estuvieran sin aliento.

-Estás muy tenso.

Kenshin soltó una carcajada.

Cogió una de sus manos para acariciarla. Estaba mas tranquilo por raro que pareciese. Aunque no podía decir l mismo de cierta parte de su anatomía. Pero no era momento para eso. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

-Tu duda... –Kaoru tragó en espera de que siguiera –no pude terminar de escribir esa página. Y después de eso, no pude volver a escribir nunca más.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasó?

Kenshin apretó el agarre de su mano mientras dejaba que los recuerdos lo trasportasen a aquel día.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por los review a: **Pali-chan, gabyhyatt, lorena, Athena Kaoru Himura** (te va a dar jajaja), **Lica, Patrihimura, Nadeshiko miko** (si no quieres que te haga chantaje ya sabes jajajaja), **dark-kanae, Satsuki Haru, sakura03**(no problem), **Mei Fanel, Nadja-chan, NerwenInWonderland** (gracias, gracias jajaja),** yessica, mel** (me dejaste... UPS, pero no voy a preguntar), **jegar sahaduta y Nara Isa.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Regresión.

_Kenshin se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas en la pequeña estancia que formaba el hueco de la escalera, en la planta baja de la vieja casa en la que vivía con su padre y con su hermana._

_Hacía apenas un mes que había cumplido los quince años. Los días se le hacían demasiado largos encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes. Había intentado durante un par de ocasiones pedir permiso a su padre para que lo dejara salir con los compañeros de clase, pero el resultado siempre había sido el mismo: "Ve a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que me has pedido. Eres un malcriado que no se merece nada"._

_Se estremeció de nuevo y miró alrededor. Su cuarto... ¡Já! Aun no comprendía como había acabado ahí. Sin mucho animo a indagar sobre las supuestas razones de su progenitor, cogió su diario y lo abrió por la última página. Ese era otro día para ser recordado, pero esta vez tenía un buen motivo: su hermana cumplía años._

_Había estado casi una hora intentando convencer a la vecina para que le vendiera por tres yenes, todo el capital que tenía, uno de sus nuevos cachorros de Labrador. Al final la mujer había terminado cediendo ante su insistencia con una sonrisa._

_Miró al animal echo un ovillo mientras descansaba sobre su cama y sonrió. Era tan chiquitito... Esperaba que a Megumi le gustara._

_Empezó a escribir y cuando apenas llevaba una frase, la pequeña puerta del "cuarto" se abrió de golpe. Su padre se agacho para asomar la cabeza en el interior._

_-¿Cuándo piensas ir a hacer la comida, niño?_

_Kenshin cerró despacio el diario y lo guardó con disimulo bajo la almohada._

_-Ya voy._

_El hombre entrecerró los ojos._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-¿Qué es que?_

_-Lo que acabas de guardar ahí debajo. ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo! –chillo –maldito crío... –susurró._

_Kenshin se encogió._

_-Es solo una libreta._

_El hombre alargó la mano en su dirección y movió los dedos._

_-Damela._

_-Pe- pero..._

_Odiaba la manera en que sus palabras se atascaban cuando estaba frente a su padre. El hombre alzó una ceja._

_-¿Pero? ¿Me ha parecido oír un "pero"?_

_Kenshin bajó la cabeza._

_-Damela.– repitió._

_Al ver que el pelirrojo no movía un dedo para dársela, lo sacó de un estirón hacía afuera del hueco y entró él. Cogió el cuaderno y entonces su mirada descendió hasta el pequeño cachorro que descansaba sobre la cocha._

_Kenshin vio salir a su padre con los ojos llameantes de furia y al instante notó un golpe seco sobre su labio inferior y su barbilla. El hombre le había dado con el dorso de la mano. Se mordió el labio para intentar aliviar el dolor._

_-Es pa-pa-para Me-Megumi..._

_El hombre alzó una ceja de nuevo._

_-¿Para Megumi?_

_Kenshin asintió con la vista fija en el suelo._

_-¿Y tu quien coño te crees que eres para regalarle nada a Megumi?_

_-Pero..._

_Otro golpe seco en los labios cortó sus palabras. Se paso la lengua notando como el labio se hinchaba bajo ella._

_-No me repliques. Estoy harto de ti, y de que te saltes mis normas. –Entro de nuevo y cogió al cachorro. –Se te van a quitar las ganas de tomarme el pelo._

_Seguidamente, Kenshin vio con pesar como su padre retorcía el cuello del animal que aulló antes de su cabeza quedara colgando sin vida de la mano del hombre. La angustia y el dolor se apoderaron de él. Si su padre pretendía darle lecciones no tenía porque pagarlo con inocentes. En ese momento deseo su muerte mas que nunca. La propia intensidad de sus emociones hizo que sus ojos llamearan con furia mientras un par de lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. El hombre rió. Un risa que a Kenshin le pareció macabra y le atravesó su, hasta entonces, cándido corazón._

_-No llores. Al fin y al cabo es culpa tuya, todo lo que sucede siempre es culpa tuya. El animalito solo a tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en tu camino. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, las personas, y en este caso los animales, están muchísimo mejor sin tener que soportar tu presencia. Algún día tu mismo me lo agradecerás, chico. No eres alguien agradable para tener al lado._

_Salió del cuartucho y se perdió entre el vano de la puerta del salón. Kenshin podía escuchar como golpeteaba con su diario en sus nudillos mientras el se quedaba ahí, sin nada mas en su mente que una profunda y absoluta agonía. Entre medias de toda la furia y . el dolor, su saturadamente registro un detalle que hasta el momento había pasado por alto: ¡Su padre se había llevado su diario! Temblando ante lo que ello significaba si su progenitor llegaba a leer su contenido, se abrazó a si mismo y se estremeció. En ese momento se sintió mas solo que nunca y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que no llegara ese momento. _

_Dio un respingo cuando una mano suave y cálida se poso en su hombro. Miró a la dueña de la mano y esbozo una lenta sonrisa sin despegar los labios. Cuando mas solo se sentía siempre tenía el apoyo de su hermana. Pero no quería preocuparla, no quería meterla en sus problemas. Dio un par de palmaditas suaves en su mano y atravesó el salón en dirección a la cocina. Nada podía hacer ya para evitar que su padre leyera su diario, así que al menos lo obedecería con la comida para no enfurecerlo mas._

_Cuando tuvo todo listo, su padre y Megumi se sentaron a la mesa._

_El hombre estaba misteriosamente silencioso, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Había veces en que prefería que lo gritara y lo insultara antes de que se mantuviera callado. Si perdía la fuerza por la boca el castigo solía ser mas llevadero._

_Empezó a servir los platos de comida y Megumi alargó su mano para ayudarlo. Antes de que llegara a coger el plato su padre la detuvo con una silenciosa advertencia. Se sentó de nuevo y miro a Kenshin con pesar. Este sonrió para tranquilizarla._

_Una vez servidos los platos, Kenshin se sentó también, pero a decir verdad no tenía apetito. La imagen del perro lo atormentaba y la preocupación de que su padre descubriera sus mas íntimos pensamientos hacía que el nudo en su estómago se apretara._

_-Come._

_La orden de su padre le hizo dar un respingo. Jugueteó con un fideo antes de metérselo en la boca. Su estómago se contrajo ante el primer bocado. Sin mucho animo separo los fideos del caldo para poder tomar solo el líquido. Antes de que pudiera terminar de separarlos, su cara se hundió en el plato mientras su padre apretaba con la mano su cráneo._

_-¿Es que no me has oído? –y en voz baja añadió –Tu deseas mi muerte, pero no tanto como yo deseo la tuya. Tu eras el que tendrías que haber muerto, no ella._

_Kenshin tembló cuando todos sus temores se hicieron realidad. Su padre había leído el diario. Antes de darse cuenta, el hombre tiró de sus cabellos hacía atrás. Instintivamente se giró y le escupió a la cara._

_-¡Te odio! _

_Hechó a correr pero su padre lo atrapó de nuevo, haciéndolo caer al suelo de bruces. En un intento por protegerse, se aferró a las patas de la mesa mientras el hombre intentaba sacarlo de debajo y le profería un insulto tras otro. Sintió el llanto y las suplicas de Megumi para que el hombre lo dejara tranquilo, pero eso solo parecía enfurecer mas a su padre, que tironeaba de sus piernas con mas fuerza._

_Sintió un dolor punzante cuando su padre le doblo el tobillo. Debilitado, soltó el agarre y sintió como lo arrastraba hacía afuera. Estaba perdido, y esta vez sabía que no se detendría. Se tapó el costado cuando una patada lo hizo doblarse de dolor, sintió como algo crujía en su interior antes de que su mentón recibiera el mismo tratamiento. Se llevó una mano a la boca y vio como su sangre goteaba en el suelo un segundo antes de que el hombre estirara de su pelo para ponerlo en pie._

_Megumi se abalanzó para detenerlo antes de que le hiciera mas daño, suplicándole una y otra vez. Kenshin apenas fue consciente de la mirada de malicia que oscureció los ojos de su padre a la vez que tomaba a Megumi de la muñeca con brusquedad._

_-Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta. ¿La ves? Mírala bien maricón, porque ella va a pagar tu falta de respeto, se te van a quitar las ganas de volver a darme la espalda._

_Lo soltó de golpe en el suelo e hizo girar a Megumi para ponerla contra la mesa._

Kaoru lo abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de creer que un padre pudiera hacer algo así con sus propios hijos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control, en cambio Kenshin mantenía su mirada clavada en un punto fijo. Apenas parpadeaba, pero podía sentir los pequeños temblores que sacudían su cuerpo ante cada amargo recuerdo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la del pelirrojo.

-¿La violó?

Kenshin negó.

-Escuchaba sus gritos y sus suplicas y sabía que era culpa mía. Tal y como pasara con el animal, mi padre le estaba haciendo pagar a Megumi el que se acercara a mi y me defendiera. Me puse en pie como pude y cogí de la repisa una vieja katana que había pertenecido a la familia de mi madre. Logre apartarlo sujetando la espada con las manos, me gire a comprobar que mi hermana estaba bien, y ese error me costó caro. Me arrebató la espada y me cogió de cuello antes de estamparme contra la pared. Soltó un grito a la vez que me cortaba la mejilla con la hoja.

Se acarició la mejilla instintivamente con la mano.

-Si cierro los ojos aún puedo sentir el calor que me produjo la hoja al cortarme... –tragó – Gracias a eso Megumi pudo escapar y yo salí corriendo como pude. Cuando atravesé la puerta del jardín, choque con un hombre. Hiko. Me llevó a su casa y me curó. Me habría llevado a la policía si yo hubiera querido, pero me negué. Me dijo que tenía que aprender a defenderme y se ofreció voluntario para enseñarme.

Kaoru le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla marcada, y lo vio saborear esa caricia con tanto anhelo que estuvo a punto de encogerse. ¿Cómo había podido tirar para alante con semejantes recuerdos? Cada vez que se miraba al espejo tenía que sufrir una agonía.

Pese a que su tono de voz era mas bajo, mas cansado, siguió con su relato.

-Al poco tiempo sabía manejarme perfectamente, y un día, le devolví todos los años de sufrimiento. Se acercó de nuevo a mi como solía hacer siempre. Pero yo ya no era un crió, ni era débil. Nos enzarzamos en una pelea y le di tantos golpes que apenas podía reconocer su cara.

Kaoru notó la culpabilidad que encerraban sus palabras. A pesar de que había deseado su muerte en ocasiones, él no quería haberle hecho daño a su padre. Eso decía mucho de la clase de persona que era Kenshin. El pelirrojo prosiguió.

-Mareado, intentó abalanzarse de nuevo contra mi, y cuando me aparte para esquivarlo, cayó de bruces sobre las brasas ardiendo de la chimenea. Intenté sacarlo de ahí, pero para cuando conseguí extinguir el fuego que lo cubría fue demasiado tarde. Había sufrido quemaduras en el ochenta y cinco por ciento del cuerpo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sacarlo de ahí antes de ver como la casa ardía en llamas.

Apretó con tanta fuerza los dientes, que Kaoru pudo oír con claridad como rechinaban los unos contra los otros. Se culpaba por lo sucedido. Santo Dios, ¿cómo podía cargar con el fardo de pensar que era culpa suya? Su padre se había buscado su propia ruina. El solo intentaba defenderse.

Con la intención de aliviar la culpabilidad que se estaba obligando a cargar sobre los hombros, apretó mas su cabeza contra su pecho y lo abrazó con mas fuerza.

-No fue culpa tuya.

Kenshin soltó el aire por la nariz de forma lenta, y su ceño se frunció un poco mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos.

-Eso dice Megumi.

-Y Megumi tiene razón.

-Megumi me quiere.

-Y yo también.

El silencio que siguió a esa frase fue ensordecedor, y Kaoru no supo como debía tomárselo. Tan solo se escuchaban pequeños chasquidos procedentes de la planta baja y la suave respiración de Kenshin. Cuando lo sintió suspirar fue suficiente. Rompió el silencio.

-¿Murió?

Kenshin estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que le costó varios segundos darse cuenta de la pregunta. Sería tan fácil creer en las palabras de Kaoru... Confiar en ella, total, plena y llanamente. Pero no se atrevía y aún así, a sabiendas que ella también podía dejarlo de lado en cualquier momento, le estaba abriendo su corazón y con ello le estaba dando la llave para sumirlo en la miseria. No podría soportar que de nuevo lo abandonaran, lo habían abandonado ya demasiadas veces en su vida. Primero su madre, luego su padre cuando mas necesito de él, Hiko, y por último Tomoe. La única que había permanecido siempre a su lado era Megumi.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras intentaba alejar esos pensamientos. Kaoru no era Tomoe, ella misma se lo había dicho y quería creerla. Necesitaba creerla mas que necesitaba respirar. Cuando habló su voz sonó tan estrangulada por la mezcla de emociones que hervían en su interior, que no supo si Kaoru lo había entendido.

-Sigue vivo...

Kaoru pudo apreciar una pequeña nota de felicidad en su tono. Pese a todo, Kenshin había querido a su padre. Sus deseos de que muriera no habían sido mas que el resultado de la impotencia y la rabia que sentía al no poder evitar que su padre lo culpara por todo. Era algo que no podía comprender. ¿Cómo se podía querer a una persona que tan solo te atacaba? Y aun así, él se alegraba de que estuviera vivo. Lo salvó.

-Lo salvaste.

Kenshin asintió.

-No siempre fue así. Solía acostarme horas en mi cama mientras lo recordaba como era antes. Cariñoso, atento... un padre excepcional. Con el tiempo deje de intentar recordarlo así. Ya no iba a volver a ser como antes, y esos recuerdos solo hacían que me sintiera peor.

-¿Qué le hizo cambiar tanto?

-Mi madre... –se aclaró la garganta– Quería a mi madre mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Un día, se me antojo que quería salir al parque y mi madre no pudo negarse. Nunca se negaba a nada. Todo iba bien, lo típico, yo estaba jugando y ella estaba leyendo un libro en un banco mientras me vigilaba de cerca. La pelota se me fue hacía la carretera y salí en su busca. Mi madre llegó a tiempo de apartarme de un empujón hacia la acera mientras ella recibía el impacto del coche que iba dirigido a mi. Nunca me lo ha perdonado, y a decir verdad tampoco me lo he perdonado yo. Yo debería haber muerto ese día, no ella.

A Kaoru le entraron unas inmensas ganas de ahorcarlo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que estuviera tan dispuesto a cargar con las culpas de todos de la manera en que lo hacía Kenshin, ¡Demonios! Incluso le daba miedo moverse por si se tropezaba y a Kenshin le daba por culparse por no tener el suelo bien liso para ella o algo por el estilo. Intuyendo que no valía la pena intentar convencerlo de que no era culpa suya, cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y donde esta ahora tu padre?

Kenshin cogió aire con fuerza como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en pleno pecho.

-Tirándose a mi ex mujer, a buen seguro.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko** (no ha habio favor, me tienes mu abandona amor, necesito mimitos), **Satsuki Haru, NerwenInWonderland, Nadja-chan, Athena Kaoru Himura **(te lo avise jajajaja y no te creas k me estoy replanteando lo de los sofás eh...), **yessica, Nara Isa, lorena, pali-chan** (Tu! Deja ya a mi Macedonio tranquilo ¬¬ k te gusta a ti mucho...), **jegar sahaduta, Lica, Patrihimura** (si lo ataca dudo que se relaje el pobre... asi solo puede estallar mas jajaja ), **dark-kanae, Ryu-Lov, Mai Maxwell**(no se como se dice perdonada en japonés xD pero hazte a la idea de k te lo contesto en japo jajaja) y** mel**.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

Si el saber que Yahiko era su hijo le había sorprendido, esto, definitivamente, le había sorprendido mucho mas. La cosa empeoraba por momentos.

-¿Tu ex mujer?

Kenshin asintió.

-Conocí a Tomoe con diecisiete años. Trabajaba en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que internamos a mi padre mientras se recuperaba. Tenía varios años mas que yo, y era la mujer mas preciosa que había visto en mi vida.

Kaoru frunció el ceño al notar una punzada de celos. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar deshacerse del malestar y se reprendió por ser tan infantil.

-Yo iba todas las tardes a ver a mi padre –se encogió de hombros –había cambiado mucho desde que paso lo que paso... no me gritaba y hasta se alegraba de que lo fuera a ver. Tomoe pasaba todos los días a verlo, y poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos, manteniendo conversación, y un día la invité a salir. Apenas acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años cuando me casé con ella. Se había quedado embarazada y ella era muy tradicional en ese aspecto –soltó una risa amarga – que lástima no haberme dado cuenta en ese momento de que era todo fachada.

El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para poner sus recuerdos en orden mientras notaba como la mano de la abogada viajaba desde su brazo, pasando por su cuello, hasta enterrarse en su pelo. Instintivamente echó la cabeza hacía adelante para facilitar que le acariciara. El mismo se sentía sorprendido de que la dejara tocarlo así. Normalmente se habría apartado a la que hubiera empezado a tocarlo de esa manera. Pero en ese momento se sentía incapaz de apartarse, y cuando sintió que ella masajeaba su cabeza con los dedos, estuvo a punto de emitir un gemido. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de esas manos sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué dices que era todo fachada?

-Yahiko apenas tenía un año cuando mi padre salió del hospital. Según lo que los médicos le dijeron a Megumi, estaba completamente recuperado. Según ellos, ya no teníamos que preocuparnos por su hostilidad. Había cambiado. O eso parecía, y de todas maneras yo ya no tenía que seguir viviendo con él. Me encargue de que arreglaran su casa para cuando el volviera y...

-¿Y donde vivías tu? –lo interrumpió.

Kenshin suspiró y abrió los brazos señalando alrededor.

-Aquí.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta impertinente?

-Kaoru... no vendo drogas, ni coches robados. Tampoco mi suelo era suficiente por aquel entonces como para permitirme algo así, ya que trabajaba en el embarcadero recogiendo pescado –se sonrojó –y no me digas que es un asco... tu no tuviste que trabajar allí.

Kaoru sonrió.

-A decir verdad, he estado en el embarcadero una temporadita. Necesitaba ganar dinero extra. Y tienes razón; ese sueldo no da para permitirse esto. ¿Entonces? ¿Vendes órganos humanos de manera ilegal? Oh, ya se, te prostituyes. Si, debe de ser eso... eso explicaría tu fama.

¿Su fama? ¡Pero bueno! ¿Por quien lo había tomado esa mujer?

-No – arrastró la palabra como si quisiera poner énfasis en ella, y cuando noto la risa de Kaoru en su espalda, supo que había sido una broma. La chica solo intentaba aliviar la tensión, y Dios si lo había logrado... el nudo que sentía en el pecho hasta empezaba a resultarle tolerable.

-Todo esto –señaló alrededor –no es mío. Cuando ingresamos a mi padre, Hiko nos trajo a su casa, pero murió al poco tiempo. El no sabía que estaba enfermo, fue Megumi quien lo descubrió. Estuvimos con él todo ese tiempo y puesto que no tenía a nadie mas, nos dejó todos sus bienes. Nunca le pregunte de donde sacó tanto dinero. No me interesaba.

-Y... es mucho dinero, ¿no?

-El suficiente para no tener que mover un dedo en lo que me resta de vida. En su momento no quería aceptarlo, pero Megumi se merecía vivir en un buen sitio, y pensé que con esto, podría tener la vida que se merecía, que no le faltaría de nada. Joder, incluso pensé que yo también me merecía un respiro, así no tendría que volver a casa de mi padre. Si, fui egoísta, pero Hiko ya no iba a volver y Tomoe también empezaba a prestarme atención. Así que me deje llevar por las ventajas que esto me ofrecía.

Kaoru asintió. No podía culparlo por haber actuado de manera egoísta. Si a ella le hubieran dado una oportunidad así también hubiera aceptado.

-Entonces, tu padre salió del hospital, ¿y?

¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía cambiar de una tema a otro y volver al primero como si nada? ¡Demonios! Esa mujer era mejor que una agenda.

-Y Tomoe empezó a cambiar. Nunca había sido una mujer cariñosa, pero jamás me había negado nada hasta ese momento. A partir de que mi padre salió, empezó a esquivarme a todas horas con cualquier tipo de pretexto. Se iba temprano por la mañana y volvía tarde por las noches. Nunca decía a donde iba. Un día, fui a casa de mi padre a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba y sabía que no se habían quemado en el incendio, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta y me los encontré a los dos muy cariñosos sobre el sofá.

Kaoru compuso una mueca mientras intentaba hacerse una idea de lo que tenía que doler encontrarse con algo así. Pero le fue imposible. Todo lo que imaginaba se quedaba corto.

-Esa noche discutimos y me dijo que quería el divorcio, que era un mal nacido porque mi padre estaba así por mi culpa. Que le daba asco y que no había odiado a nadie jamás como me odiaba a mi. Que se arrepentía de haber dado vida a un ser que proviniera de mi y que viviría el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome de haberla engañado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza notando como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba de nuevo hasta el punto que le costaba incluso respirar. El simple recuerdo de lo sucedido, era suficiente para postrarlo de rodillas.

-Nunca la engañé... al día siguiente había desaparecido con el niño y con mi padre. Por mas que intenté dar con ellos me resultó imposible. El divorcio se tramitó a través de un abogado, pero ni rastro de ellos.

Kaoru quiso maldecir. Aún después de que le salvara la vida y de que hubiera soportado incontables abusos por su parte, su padre había seguido jugando con él. El había perdido a su mujer por accidente, e hizo que Kenshin finalmente perdiera a la suya. Y no solo a su mujer, sino a su hijo también. No era justo. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pero...

-¿Cómo diste finalmente con Yahiko?

Kenshin se levantó y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de la estancia. Necesitaba aliviar de alguna manera la rigidez que sentía, aunque eso supusiera alejarse del consuelo que le proporcionaban las caricias de la pelinegra.

-El dio conmigo. Normalmente cuando pillamos a un niño robando unas golosinas no lo arrestamos. Solemos llevarlo a comisaría hasta que vienen los padres a buscarlo. Pero el niño me sonaba de ir a clase con mi sobrina, me dio curiosidad y quise hablar con él. Enseguida me di cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba. Al niño le pasaba algo, y después de haber pasado por todo eso no me resulto difícil saber que era. Quise investigar un poco antes de dejarlo ir, y descubrí un par de cosas; una, que era adoptado, y dos, que su madre adoptiva se había suicidado hacía ya varios años. Su marido había muerto y se había casado al poco tiempo con Yasu. La pobre no tenía ni idea de que clase de persona era hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Indagando un poco mas, vi que el niño les había sido entregado con un año, y no se porque, pero me dio un vuelco y quise saber mas. Y mira... supongo que él también sentiría algo, porque volvió a buscarme.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que me lo llevara?

En ese caso, la culpabilidad que vio reflejada en su mirada la hirió hasta en lo mas profundo del corazón.

-Estaba asustado –le tembló el labio un segundo antes de que se pasara la mano por la cara – el niño no tenía ni idea de la verdad. No sabe que yo soy su padre. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Bueno, pero...

-¿Por qué crees que me molestó tanto que te lo llevaras? –la interrumpió.

En ese momento la que se sentía culpable y miserable era ella.

-De haberlo sabido, yo... Kenshin, tienes que decírselo.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y cuando habló, lo hizo entre dientes.

-¿Y crees que no lo se? Pero no es tan fácil. ¿Cómo le contarías tu a un niño, que se a pasado la vida de brazos en brazos, expuesto a la mano de un hijo de puta como Yasu, que su verdadero padre estaba frente a sus narices y que no hizo nada para evitar que le jodieran la vida?

-Tu no lo sabías.

-¿Y piensas que eso lo va a entender? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará? ¡Me odiará! –tragó y Kaoru notó como su mirada se nublaba. –Me odiara él también –susurró.

Kaoru se mordió el labio. Su pobre Kenshin... Lo único que sentía en esos momentos era una rabia tan grande contra el mundo que lo había tratado así y contra ella misma por haberlo juzgado que de haber tenido un saco de boxeo delante lo habría descolgado del techo de un solo puñetazo.

Kenshin volvió a pasearse de lado a lado, como si intentara con eso buscar solución para todo ese problema.

-Y después de todo lo que he pasado, vienes tú y...

Kaoru se levantó y se acercó a él para acallar sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo, Kenshin. Créeme, lo comprendo perfectamente, yo no debí meterme en...

-No, no lo entiendes. Me he pasado nueve años de mi vida manteniendo alejado a todo el mundo. Me había prometido que no dejaría que nadie me afectara lo suficiente como para dejar que averiguara algo de mi. Y ahora vienes tú, y todo mi esfuerzo se viene abajo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que te hace diferente? Te he contado toda mi vida, cosas que solo sabe mi hermana. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¡Yo solo quería que te mantuvieras alejada de mí!

El repentino cambio de actitud y el tono brusco y amargo del pelirrojo no hicieron mella en Kaoru. Sabía que se estaba deshogando. Lo necesitaba.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Se humedeció los labios y tragó con fuerza, parpadeando para evitar que se le escaparán las lágrimas.

-Ahora solo quiero que me abraces.

Esa simple petición, encerraba tanto sentimiento que Kaoru pensó que se quedaba sin aire. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo atrajo y lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza.

Kenshin sentía que se desgarraba por dentro. Todo lo que sentía era el dolor de su pasado. El haber perdido a tantas personas que quería, el saber que su hijo, sin comerlo ni beberlo había terminado pagando sus actos con sufrimiento y dolor. No quería perderlo de nuevo. No quería perder a nadie más. Y en ese momento, cuando el olor de Kaoru lo inundaba y su calor le traspasaba la piel, se dio cuenta de que, sobre todo, no quería perderla a ella.

Kaoru sintió que se mareaba cuando Kenshin posó sus labios contra los suyos. Nunca la había besado así. Era un beso exigente y voraz. Uno que hablaba de promesas. Uno sincero y abierto, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue corresponderle mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Kenshin estaba extasiado con el sabor de la mujer. Todo lo que quería era hundirse en su calor con tanta desesperación que sentía que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Pero no era justo. Le había dicho cosas muy crueles, cosas que no eran ciertas. No quería que pensara que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Se apartó con reticencia de sus labios y de sus brazos mientras intentaba mantenerse entero para no desplomarse por el simple echo de no tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pero Kaoru no pensaba darle ese respiro. Entendía a Kenshin y sus motivos, y ahora le tocaba a él entenderla. Le demostraría al pelirrojo de una manera o de otra que ella no era como su ex mujer.

Lo acercó de nuevo y enterró sus labios en la atezada piel de su cuello. Le besó y le mordisqueó con suavidad mientras sus manos abrían la camisa con el fin de poder tocar toda esa extensión de piel dorada y suave que ella se moría por saborear.

Kenshin la mantuvo cerca y jadeó cuando ella empezó a descender por su pecho y su abdomen, dejando un rastro de fuego en su piel. Se sentía acalorado y apenas podía aguantar las ganas de echarse sobre ella como un animal salvaje y hambriento. Pero no quería. Quería disfrutar de ella.

Se estremeció al sentir las puntas de los dedos de la pelinegra sobre su vello, mientras esta bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones con lentitud. Cuando sintió que sus manos rodeaban su miembro gimió de placer. Las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba eran lo mas cercano al paraíso que había estado jamás. La ternura de sus caricias y el rubor de sus mejillas eran un deleite para su cuerpo y sus sentidos, y cuando sintió que lo tomaba en la boca, todo lo que pudo hacer fue aferrarse al estante mas cercano de la estantería para evitar que las piernas le fallaran. Enterró su mano libre en el cabello de la abogada y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando de lo que ella le ofrecía.

Kaoru gimió al percibir el sabor del pelirrojo. Se sentía muy avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás había hecho algo así con nadie, pero al escuchar los tenues siseos y los gemidos del pelirrojo esos pensamientos quedaron relegados, aparcados por el deseo de complacerle y demostrarle que ella era sincera y que no todo el mundo era igual, que no tenía intención de abandonarlo y que cuanto antes se diera cuenta, mejor.

Kenshin se estremeció. No podía contar con los dedos las veces que le habían hecho eso en su vida, pero jamás lo había sentido tan bien como en esos momentos. Percibía a esa mujer con todos sus sentidos, y le encantaba. Le costó la misma vida retirarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. La hizo ponerse en pie despacio y la encerró en un abrazo brutal antes de levantarla del suelo y caminar con ella hasta el sofá.

Aunque se moría de ganas de arrancarle la ropa, la desnudo despacio, acariciando cada parte de piel visible, deleitándose con los suaves murmullos de placer que emitía cada vez que sus manos recorrían sus costados y sus pechos, y cuando la tomó en la boca y gritó, él mismo pensó que moriría de placer. Gruño, haciendo que el sonido reverberara por el cuerpo de la pelinegra mientras aumentaba la fricción de su lengua.

Kaoru arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió como todo el control se salía de sus manos. Enterró las manos en el cabello del pelirrojo y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Kenshin siguió hasta que notó como el último estremecimiento abandonaba su cuerpo, y solo entonces se enderezó a mirarla.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada y Kaoru pensó que era la imagen mas erótica y maravillosa que había visto en su vida. Dejó de pensar con claridad en el momento en que notó como la mano de él acariciaba su muslo en dirección a su humedad y la dejaba con el cuerpo totalmente encendido de nuevo. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando vio como su bronceada mano la tocaba íntimamente. Gimió ante la sensación de esos dedos separando los sensibles pliegues de su cuerpo para volverla a acariciar. Con cuidado, hundió sus dedos profundamente en ella, y Kaoru echó la cabeza hacía atrás de nuevo dejando escapar un gemido ahogado.

Estaba excitado, sentía dolor en la ingle y no pudo evitar afirmarla mas entre él y el sofá de forma que ella sintiera lo que le provocaba. Sentía los dedos de Kaoru enredándose en sus cabellos y eso lo alentaba aun más a continuar con esa deliciosa tortura. La estudió con ojos hambrientos mientras sus dedos se movían ágiles entre sus pliegues.

Kaoru se sintió de pronto débil y derrotada, era capaz de hacer todo lo que él quisiera mientras siguiera mirándola de esa forma. Los dedos de Kenshin parecían acariciar puntos estratégicos mientras sus ojos ambarinos la quemaban con intensidad. Entreabrió los labios y el pelirrojo se acercó rápido, besándola con urgencia a la vez que retiraba su mano y se hundía en ella de una sola embestida, fuerte y certera.

La pelinegra se dio cuenta de que Kenshin estaba por completo enterrado en ella, o eso pensó, hasta que notó como él apretaba más su cadera y se hundía aún más en ella con el cuerpo tenso y ardiente. Sentía la humedad y la dureza entre sus piernas y se movió instintivamente provocando que el gruñera y empezará a embestir con sus caderas.

Cada vez sentía que Kenshin estaba mas concentrado en el acto, haciendo que lo ansiara y lo deseara mas. Salió y al instante volvió a entrar y Kaoru gritó de placer, enredó los dedos en el flequillo del pelirrojo y le echó la cabeza hacía atrás para poder mirarle mientras el la invadía y la provocaba, mientras aumentaba la presión y el movimiento se hacía mas rápido y frenético. Kaoru pensó que moría, le faltaba el aliento y le costaba respirar, y al instante, Kenshin apretó con fuerza sus caderas en una nueva embestida, hundiéndose hasta lo mas profundo, llegando a tocar su corazón y su alma, y se estremeció de nuevo cuando sintió que el placer estallaba en su cuerpo y la dejaba exhausta y saciada. Segundos después, Kenshin la siguió con un gemido ronco y gutural mientras su cuerpo se tensaba aun más y se destensaba al instante para dejarse caer sobre ella.

Kaoru lo mantuvo junto a su pecho mientras sus cuerpos dejaban de temblar. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Kenshin levanto la cabeza para mirarla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos.

-Kaoru, no quiero que te vayas.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Patrihimura, yessica, Mai Maxwell, pali-chan** (tu y yo... jajaja ya veras ya...),** Atenía Kaoru Himura** (Ahí tienes tus sofás mujer jajaja),** Lica, gabyhyatt, jegar sahaduta** (te parece bien el amor que le ha dado?), **lorena, Mei Fanel, Nadja-chan, Nadeshiko miko** (fuerte la -- de Kenshin y de quien no es Kenshin jajaja) **y Satsuki Haru.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Decisiones

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana a raudales, inundando la habitación de luz y calor. Kaoru aun no podía creer que Kenshin le hubiera abierto su corazón de esa manera. Le había contado cosas que, estaba segura, no le había contado a nadie jamás. Dudaba mucho que su orgulloso policía dejara que nadie viera la cara de vergüenza y profundo dolor que le había mostrado la noche anterior mientras le contaba toda su vida. Por primera vez desde que lo conociera, se sentía con seguridad de poder pensar en un futuro juntos. Él le había dicho que se quedara, y la perspectiva de la situación desde donde estaba en esos momentos, es decir, a su lado, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Y Kenshin se había esforzado a lo largo de toda la noche en demostrarle que a él también. Y en esos momentos estaba dormido como un tronco. No pudo evitar ceder al impulso de enterrar la mano en los suaves mechones de su flequillo para echárselo hacia atrás para poder mirar libremente su cara. A pesar de que por sus cálculos, debía rondar la treintena, tenía el aspecto de un niño. Un niño perfecto en cada ángulo de su rostro.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, mucho me temo que terminarás de despertarme –y en voz baja añadió –de despertarla.

A Kaoru le sorprendió tanto el súbito comentario que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. No fue hasta que la mirada del pelirrojo se centro en ella, que no se dio cuenta de que él esperaba por su respuesta. Pero nuevamente se había quedado sin habla ente el abrasador deseo que ardía en sus orbes doradas.

-Y si sigues mirándome de esa forma... Kaoru...

Su voz era tan profunda y sensual, aun recién despierto, que no pudo evitar que su mirada descendiera de sus ojos hasta sus labios, para observar como se curvaban mientras él hablaba. Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba trazando con sus dedos la suavidad de su labio inferior.

Kenshin estalló en llamas. El deseo lo recorrió como una oleada hasta centrarse directamente entre sus ingles. Se tensó hasta un punto rayando el dolor. Dios santo, ¿pero es que esa mujer no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenían sus caricias sobre su cuerpo?

Con un gruñido la hizo girar hasta tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Ahora, él tenia el control. Así era como le gustaba estar, mientras ella se abría para recibirlo por completo. Para dejarlo hundirse en su humedad, una y otra vez, hasta que ambos quedaran sudorosos y satisfechos.

Se paso la lengua por la comisura de los labios para reprimir el impulso de hundirse en ella como un animal salvaje. Quería tomarse su tiempo para poder saborearla a conciencia y...

-Me encanta cuando te lames los labios así. Es un gesto tan tuyo... Kenshin.

Kenshin tragó con fuerza. A la mierda su autocontrol. Bajó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso posesivo y ansioso. Le cogió las manos y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras abría sus piernas con la rodilla, preparándose para hundirse en su interior sin contemplaciones. Esta vez si que la iba a hacer chillar.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

¡Demonios, pero si aún ni había empezado!

Kaoru se tensó pro completo y ahí, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que la que había chillado no había sido ella. Giró la mirada a la puerta y soltó una maldición en voz baja.

-¡Tío Kenshin! ¡Estás desnudo! –miró a Kaoru– ¡Y está desnuda!

-Me cago en... –Kenshin se pasó la mano por la cara antes de seguir con otra ronda de improperios – ¡Ayame! Sal de mi cuarto ahora.

La niña paseó la mirada libremente del uno al otro y se acercó a ellos. Kenshin se apresuró a subir las sábanas para tapar sus cuerpos y maldijo de nuevo por la autoridad que tenía con al niña.

-¿Así que... sois novios?

-¡No! –contestaron al unísono y Kenshin miró a Kaoru –¿O sí? –Kaoru se encogió de hombros como si tampoco supiera la respuesta. Y a decir verdad no lo sabían. No habían hablado nada al respecto.

-Entonces... ¿lo sois? ¿Os vais a casar? ¿Sabéis que no me vendría mal un primo o prima? ¿Creéis que le caería bien? Tío Kenshin, podría salir pelirrojo como tu, así ya no serías el único raro de la familia. ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¡Ay que ilusión!

Kenshin sintió el irrefrenable impulso de lloriquear. La niña no podía haber sido más oportuna. ¿Y esas preguntas? ¿Dónde estaba su inocente niñita? Giró la cara para mirar a Kaoru y se dio cuenta de que el rubor le cubría hasta las sombras de los ojos.

-Ayame, cielo, ¿a qué has venido?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-No lo recuerdo. Es que me habéis dejado ciega con vuestra desnudez. Deberíais poner un cartel de "ocupado" en la puerta. Hombre por favor...

Tras eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con aire ofendido. Kenshin no sabía como no se le caía la boca de lo alucinado que estaba. Pero fue Kaoru la que pregunto en voz alta lo que él mismo se estaba preguntando en mente.

-¿De donde a salido esa niña, por Dios?

Kenshin carraspeó.

-De una rotura.

-¿De una rotura?

¿Había eco o que?

-Sí, Kaoru, de una rotura.

-¿Y como es eso?

Kenshin se encogió de hombros.

-El cómo no lo sé y francamente prefiero no saberlo. Saber según que cosas de mi hermana no ayuda a mi salud mental. Pero él porque sí lo sé. A mi querida Meg le dio un calentón con el maestro de boxeo de la universidad en la que estudiaba y según ella, se les rompió el preservativo. Según yo, no usaron.

-Ah. ¿Y donde está ahora el padre? ¿Tienen contacto?

Kenshin negó y una sombra, que Kaoru ya sabía muy bien reconocer, opacó el brillo de sus ojos.

-Ya ves cariño, no tenemos demasiada suerte en ese aspecto. Al menos él no se llevo a la niña para luego abandonarla.

Kaoru le acarició las mejillas con suavidad, queriendo borrar el dolor y el pasado de ese hombre. Pero sabía que había cosas que jamás se olvidan, y dudaba mucho que Kenshin llegara a olvidar algún día lo sucedido. No era justo.

-Yo no te dejaría, y menos su hubiéramos tenido algo tan valioso en común.

Kenshin sabía que estaba siendo sincera, pero no se atrevía a pensar en esa posibilidad. Y aun así, no podía evitar pensar que quizá cabía la posibilidad de que Kaoru y él... No quería pensar en eso. Sería demasiado doloroso volver a pasar por lo mismo. Los años de las torturas y el sufrimiento, de la angustia en busca de un niño que no aparecía por ningún sitio lo flagelaban incapacitándolo de tal modo que hacía que su respiración se convirtiera en un jadeo. No podía volver a pasar por lo mismo. No más.

_Estoy embarazada._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Lo que has oído. Me has dejado embarazada, imbécil. ¿Ahora que piensas que tengo que hacer yo?_

_Aunque estaba muy asustado por la repentina noticia, ya que el no era mas que un joven sin experiencia en el campo de la paternidad, no pudo evitar que lo inundara la felicidad. Un niño. Suyo. Al que podría cuidar y proteger. En ese momento se hizo muchas promesas. Promesas de que lo querría mas que a su propia vida. Promesas de que no permitiría que nadie lo dañara ni lo dañaría él jamás._

_-No te preocupes, Tomoe. Nos casaremos si quieres. Esto solo puede unirnos mas, ¿no crees?_

Kenshin sintió el impulso de gritar. ¿Cómo había podido creer que algo podía unirle a esa mujer? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Y lo peor de todo es que había incumplido todas y cada una de las promesas que se había hecho para Yahiko. Al final su hijo había terminado pagando su inmadurez.

Kaoru sabía los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Kenshin en esos momentos, y no pensaba permitir que lo alejaran de ella de ninguna de las maneras. Todos habían tenido ya suficiente. Y ella precisamente después de haber sufrido el abandono de Enishi no pensaba aplicarle la misma dosis a nadie, y menos a Kenshin, que ya sabía suficiente de abandonos como para llenar mil vidas.

-No se te ocurra, Kenshin. Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no se te pase por la cabeza levantar el muro de nuevo entre nosotros, porque no pienso tolerarlo. No soy Tomoe. Y no voy a dejar que me alejes de ti. Así que ya le puedes ir diciendo a tu sobrina que soy tu novia, o que nos vamos a casar o lo que a ti té de la gana pero que tenga que ver con estar juntos. ¿Estamos?

Kenshin parpadeó para evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas. No había engaño ni mala intención en el tono de Kaoru y sintió ganas de levantarla en brazos y ponerse a saltar con ella en la cama como un loco. Kaoru se había abierto a él en todos los aspectos. Le había dicho que le amaba y ahora le ofrecía una posibilidad junto a ella que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar. Sintió el impulso de reírse a carcajadas, pero aun no podía. Aun quedaba un asunto pendiente muy importante.

-¿Y Yahiko?

-¿Qué pasa con él? Es tu hijo, Kenshin. Y eso es lo que siempre voy a ver, que es el hijo de la persona a la que quiero.

Kenshin se mordió el labio mientras acunaba la cara de la pelinegra entre sus manos. Jamás había conocido a nadie como ella. Por primera vez desde hacía años se podía permitir el lujo de pensar que las cosas podrían salir bien, y agradeció en silencio que Tomoe desapareciera de su vida, de lo contrario, jamás habría conocido a Kaoru. Ella le gustaba mas que nadie. Su orgullo, su predisposición, su inocencia... aunque esta ya la iba perdiendo. Pero sobretodo, le gustaba la manera en como le miraba, como si nunca pudiera cansarse de él.

Esa mirada era su perdición. Todo eso era suficiente para hacerlo estremecer.

-¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta que hagas esas cosas con los labios, Kenshin?

Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa mujer le hacía arder hasta limites desconocidos para él, hasta ese momento.

-Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí todo el día contigo y demostrarte lo que significan tus palabras para mí, pero tengo que recuperar la custodia de un niño, y desde aquí no lo conseguiré.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Lo sé. Y yo tengo que ir a hacer de abogada del diablo antes de que mi jefe me despida.

Kenshin arrastró su nariz por el cuello de la pelinegra, absorbiendo su aroma como si quisiera llevárselo con él, y a Kaoru le recorrió un estremecimiento de punta a punta del cuerpo. Y cuando noto como la lengua de Kenshin recorría el hueco de su garganta, tragó con fuerza.

-Kenshin... tu custodia, yo trabajo...

Kenshin levantó la cabeza con una maldición. Tenía el cuerpo tan dolorido por la necesidad de tocarla y hundirse en su cálida suavidad que no sabía como podía seguir manteniendo aunque fuera un pensamiento coherente. La beso en la frente y con un gruñido de frustración se alejó de ella y de la comodidad de su cama para meterse en el baño. No tardó en asomar la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta para observar a Kaoru tumbada en su cama. Sí, una ducha fría era lo que necesitaba. O no...

-Kaoru, cariño... ¿té duchas conmigo?

Kaoru sonrió ante el tono aterciopelado de la voz del pelirrojo. Ya había aprendido a reconocerlo como: ven que te voy a hacer gritar de placer. Y lo mejor de todo era que ¡el tío lo conseguía! Y sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Refrenando el impulso de acceder a su oferta, se obligó a negar con al cabeza.

-Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa.

Con una última mirada anhelante al cuerpo de la pelinegra, Kenshin se metió en el baño y Kaoru no tardó en escuchar como renegaba por el agua fría. Eso sí, mientras cantaba. Rió con ganas y se apresuro a salir de allí antes de que sus ganas de entrar al baño y calentarlo ella misma ganaran a la obligación de ir a trabajar.

--

Kenshin se mantenía en silencio, sentado en el despacho principal de la sede central de servicios públicos de Tokio, mientras que su jefe, Saito, se paseaba de lado a lado del despacho. Era la primera vez desde que Kenshin lo conociera que lo veía expresar alguna clase de emoción que no fuera burla hacia él.

En esos momentos el hombre estaba realmente preocupado.

-Himura, piénsatelo bien. Eres un buen policía. Quizá el mejor, aunque me cueste admitirlo. No fastidies tu vida así. Es un plan demasiado arriesgado, y si falla te enfrentaras a muchos años de prisión, eso sin contar que estarás sin empleo en un latido de corazón.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros. Realmente todo lo que Saito le exponía era un precio bastante bajo cuando hablaban del bienestar de su niño. Era hora de que empezara a sacrificarse un poco por él.

-No me importa Saito. Quedarme sin trabajo es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Si mi plan funciona, eso es todo lo que perderé, y si no funciona y tengo que quedarme preso... ahí si tengo que pedirte un favor.

Saito enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y tengo que hacértelo?

Kenshin ignoró el sarcasmo. Normalmente le habría contestado con alguna respuesta de su propia cosecha, pero en ese momento, esa era otra de las muchas cosas que le sudaban la entrepierna.

-Tienes que hacer lo posible para que ese cabrón no se quede con él. Tu tienes hijos, Saito. Piensa lo que sería dejarlos en manos de alguien que tu sabes que les va a hacer daño.

La expresión lobuna de Saito se suavizó al pensar en sus hijos y su mujer. Ellos lo eran todo para él. Tampoco había tenido una vida fácil, y entendía a Kenshin mas de lo que el pelirrojo podía imaginar. Sabía que por algo lo había escogido como jefe de policía. El valor de ese hombre era inigualable. En ningún momento se había arrepentido de su decisión.

-Sabía yo que por algo te había escogido como jefe... sal Himura, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y no me gusta ver tu cara por mas tiempo del necesario.

Se sentó en su silla de nuevo a la vez que Kenshin se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de llegar se giro a mirar a Saito.

-Entonces, ¿me harás ese favor?

Saito resopló.

-Lo mío es la justicia enano. Si hay un cabrón suelo por el mundo, mi deber es quitarlo de en medio. ¿No es ese también tu trabajo?

Kenshin sonrió sin despegar sus labios e inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Cuando alcanzó la puerta, fue Saito quien lo detuvo.

-Me aseguraré que no te falte nada mientras tanto.

Si, Saito podía ser un toca pelotas incordioso y exasperante, pero dentro de esa coraza de fanfarrón insufrible, latía un corazón decente. Inclinando la cabeza de nuevo salió de allí. Tenía muchas cosas que solucionar antes de empezar con su plan. Tenía que avisar a Megumi y tenía que hablar con Kaoru. Y sobre todo, tenía que contarle la verdad a Yahiko. Pero eso ultimo lo dejaría para el final. Quería evitar a toda costa cualquier enfrentamiento con el niño que lo distrajera de lo que tenía pensado hacer y sobre todo, quería que Yahiko entendiera la situación.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para alejarlo de Yasu de una vez por todas. Lo único que realmente le dolía del riesgo que iba a correr es que si salía mal su plan no podría estar con Kaoru como a él le hubiese gustado. Pero confiaba en su criterio, y estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar.

Si, conseguiría a su niño a cualquier precio.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadeshiko miko, Satsuki Haru, pali-chan, lorena, gabyhyatt, Nadja-chan, Lica, Athena Kaoru Himura **(jajaja de verdad, que me hiciste pasar un rato de lo mas agradable. No se donde comprarían los sofás pero habrá que preguntarlo no?, a lo de la embestida y el alma me refiero a que vamos la otra vio las estrellas en toda regla, aunque me gusta la idea de lo de jefe 3 piernas Himura jajajaja, y si el padre se madrugo a todo lo que pudo y mas, y pobre hiko jajaja mira tu que decir que tenga a bien morirse... aunque la herencia es un buen motivo, creo que te daré la razón, y como me preguntas si Kenshin es posesivo? Por dios mujer... ES KENSHIN), **Patrihimura, dark-kanae, jegar sahaduta** (haber, en principio lo del tatto , hay muchas manías en cuanto a todo esto, el que tengas un tatuaje no quiere decir que no puedas donar sangre, pero si tienes que esperarte unos meses a que la sangre se limpie para poder donar, son apenas entre 3 y 6 meses, y lo que si que no pueden es sacarte la sangre del lugar tatuado, es decir, que evita antebrazos y muñecas. Por otra parte, este arte no tiene edad y por dios, que tienes 18 añitos, si eso es ser vieja lo mío ya es ser un dinosaurio. Si quieres hacértelo no tienes nada que temer, que no te va a impedir nada)** y Mai Maxwell.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Moléstias.

Sanosuke suspiró cansinamente, recostado en el balancín del porche. Los grillos emitían un suave murmullo que se mezclaba con el sonido del balancín al crujir cada vez que estiraba y encogía sus largas piernas. Apenas había logrado calmar a Megumi después de su charla con Kenshin y desde luego no había salido para nada bien parado.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las injustas acusaciones que le había hecho. Lo acusaba de no querer a Kenshin, de querérselo quitar de en medio para poder tener el terreno libre con ella. Eso le había dolido. Kenshin era su amigo... el único por el que se dejaría arrancar los dientes. Le debía demasiado a ese hombre. Lo había hecho sentir alguien importante cuando ni él mismo se tenía en cuenta.

Megumi no sabía nada. Y jamás lo sabría, se dijo. Ya tenían suficientes problemas como para que él le metiera mas en la cabeza. Lo que lo había unido a Kenshin quedaría entre ellos dos. Era mejor así.

El balancín crujió de nuevo ante el nuevo peso que lo ocupaba. Sanosuke miró de reojo al pelirrojo mientras se entretenía a encenderse un cigarrillo. Soltó el humo por la nariz antes de mirar a su compañero.

-Parece que no se lo a tomado bien, ¿eh?

Kenshin recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y dejó que el suave balanceó de Sanosuke lo relajara un poco. Se sentía cansado y aún así, sabia que no conseguiría pegar ojo. Jamás había visto a Megumi tan histérica, y para colmo de males Kaoru no parecía habérselo tomado mucho mejor. A menos que colgar el teléfono sin dejarle terminar de hablar fuera una nueva costumbre para demostrar su acuerdo en el tema.

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué tal con tu abogada?

La brisa hizo llegar hasta él el olor a tabaco, haciendo que su nariz se encogiera. Había veces en las que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darse a algún vicio que le hiciera sacarse de la cabeza los problemas. Maldito fuera por prometerle a Ayame que no volvería a beber. En ese momento necesitaba un buen trago. O varios.

-Estupendamente. Me ha llamado oportunista y me a colgado el teléfono. –sonrió de manera sarcástica –¿no es genial? Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea que incluso he notado como sus buenas vibras me llegaban a través del teléfono.

Sanosuke esbozó una lenta sonrisa sin apartar su vista del frente. Esa noche parecía que el jardín tenía algo muy entretenido. O quizá fuera que no quería pararse a mirar demasiado a Kenshin. A él tampoco le agradaba su idea y de buena gana lo encerraría hasta que se le pasará la tontería. Pero en el fondo tenía razón. Sabía que había algo mas en juego que la vida del niño, también estaba en juego su orgullo, y sabiendo las cosas que sabían el uno del otro, el orgullo era algo muy importante en sus vidas. Miró la punta del pitillo antes de tirar la ceniza y suspirar.

-Me alegro de que no quiera formar parte de esta locura. Yo estoy planteándome el seguir su camino.

-Sabes que no te obligo a participar. No quiero ponerte entre las cuerdas.

Sanosuke asintió. Sabía que Kenshin no le pediría que lo ayudara, pero aun así, él se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

-Sabes de sobra cual es mi postura jefe. –lo miró con sorna antes de añadir –si tu caes yo caigo.

Kenshin rió y le palmeó la pierna de manera amistosa.

-Ves demasiadas películas. Pero tranquilo, no vas a estar solo. Kaoru me ha dicho que hará lo que haga falta, y después... bueno, ya sabes lo que a pasado después.

Sanosuke hubiera reído ante la cara de resignación del pelirrojo de no haberse sentido tan acongojado. Temía por Kenshin y Kaoru, temía por Yahiko, pero sobre todo, temía por Megumi. No se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto le importaba hasta que la había visto chillar y llorar mientras apartaba a Kenshin a manotazos de su lado. Le dolía verla así, y era una sensación francamente incómoda, porque él no quería sentirse así. Era un libertino, un viva la vida loca, incapaz de llevar una vida organizada, y pese a todo, Megumi lo emocionaba y lo conmovía como nadie.

-Kenshin... un día me preguntaste si quería a tu hermana.

Kenshin lo miró con inusitado interés.

-Sigo sin saber a ciencia cierta la respuesta, y si te dijera que sí te mentiría, algo que tu y yo sabemos que no haré. Pero siento algo por ella. Algo que no había sentido hasta ahora con nadie. Creo que tendrías que saber que permitiría que me cortaras las piernas y me castrarás si le hiciera daño de alguna manera.

La declaración hizo sonreír a Kenshin.

-Lo sé. Lo sé desde el día que te lo pregunté.

Sanosuke pareció confuso durante un segundo antes de que recuperara de nuevo la compostura. Estaba hablando con Kenshin, un hombre que tenía mas poder de intuición que altura. No debería sorprenderse por sus declaraciones, y aun así lo hacía. Siempre se sentía en parte admirado por las capacidades de su jefe.

-¿Puedo preguntar?

-Fácil. "Me importa lo suficiente como para poner en peligro nuestra amistad" –dijo, citando las mismas palabras que Sano le dijera meses atrás.

Ambos se miraron con una mirada de complicidad y entendimiento mutuo que decía mucho mas que las propias palabras. Sabían cuan importante era para Sanosuke su amistad con Kenshin, y había pocas cosas en el mundo por la que quisiera jugársela. Sin duda, Megumi lo valía.

Les envolvió un cómodo silencio mientras escuchaban los suaves murmullos de la gente que habitaba alrededor. Podían escuchar a Megumi trastear en la cocina a todas luces molesta y al perro de la casa contigua ladrar, posiblemente a algún gato. Llegaba música procedente de algún lugar de la urbanización y los gritos y las risas de las personas de la casa de en frente. Los dos adoraban esos ratos, en los que no les hacía falta hablar para ayudarse el uno al otro. La simple compañía bastaba. Y esa sería una de las cosas que Kenshin echaría mas a faltar si no conseguían hacer las cosas bien.

Irremediablemente su mente volvió a Kaoru. A ella si que iba a echarla de menos. Y estaba enfadada. No quería estar así con ella. Habían discutido demasiadas veces, y ahora todo lo que le apetecía era estar entre el consuelo de sus brazos. Quizá sonara egoísta, pero la necesitaba, y más en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué no vas a verla?

Kenshin sonrió con tristeza. Él podía ser intuitivo, pero Sano lo conocía como a su propia mano.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Solo esa mujer consigue que te quedes con una cara como la que tienes en estos momentos.

Kenshin se pasó las manos por la cara y estiró las piernas para destensarse un poco.

-Me va a dar con la puerta en las narices. Creo que será mejor que me quede en terreno seguro. Esa mujer cuando se enfada es de armas tomar.

-Ve a verla.

Kenshin lo miró con un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Me estás echando de mi propia casa, Sano?

Sanosuke le devolvió una mirada tímida antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Yo también tengo cosas que solucionar.

Y como para enfatizar sus palabras enarcó una ceja en el momento en que se escuchó el sonido de una olla al caer.

Kenshin se levantó.

-Pues que sea rápido, Sano. No quiero tener que hacer reformas en la cocina .

Tras eso se marcho en dirección al garaje con paso pausado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, demostrando una tranquilidad que no tenia en absoluto. Sanosuke hizo una mueca al verle. Él no tenía tanta paciencia como su jefe, así que se levantó y echó a andar a paso muy rápido en dirección a la cocina.

--

Kenshin no tardó en llegar a la pequeña casa adosada de Kaoru. No se sentía una alma alrededor, y en cambio, él sabía que ya estaba siendo objeto de miradas escudriñadoras por parte de los vecinos de alrededor. No le importaba en absoluto. Al menos en esos momentos.

La valla de la entrada, le dio las buenas noches con un chirriar molesto en el momento en el que arañó la chapa del McLaren. Kenshin maldijo. ¡Esa maldita valla! Ahora comprendía el porque Kaoru solía dejar su Toyota afuera. Lo que no comprendía era como él era tan estúpido de pasar una y otra vez su coche por esa estrecha entrada. Iban dos de tres. A ese paso ni la fortuna de Hiko daría para arreglar sus coches.

Se apeó del vehículo en el mismo momento en el que la puerta de entrada se abría de manera brusca y unos ojos de un azul mas oscuro que de costumbre y chispeantes le daban la bienvenida.

-¿A que vienes, Kenshin?

Sin dejar que contestara, se dio la vuelta y entró al interior dejando la puerta abierta para que él entrara. Kenshin sonrió. La siguió y cerró la puerta despacio mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Me hace falta un motivo para venir a verte?

Kaoru se relajó un poco. No había pretendido ser tan brusca con él. Al fin y al cavo el hacía lo que consideraba mejor para su hijo. Pero le daba miedo las posibles repercusiones que pudiera haber. Ella por su parte haría todo lo posible, pero había mucho riesgo, y ella temía por él. Y por ella también. Kenshin se había convertido en su mayor preocupación desde que lo conociera. No soportaría tener que pasar mas tiempo alejada de su compañía.

Los brazos del pelirrojo la envolvieron y acunaron su cabeza contra su cuello con una ternura insólita para él hasta ese momento. Cada día se sorprendía mas de las reacciones que causaba Kaoru en él. Y lo que mas le sorprendía era que realmente deseaba ser así con ella. Ser tierno y bueno. Darle todo lo que le había dado a nadie jamás.

Kaoru quería seguir enfadada con él. Hacerle saber lo mucho que le molestaba la decisión que había tomado, pero le resultaba imposible mientras él la abrazara de esa manera. Sentía la respiración del pelirrojo sobre su frente y el latido fuerte y regular de su corazón en su cuello. Se sentía embargada por su calor y por su olor y decidió que estar enfadados era de tontos cuando todo lo que quería era estar exactamente como estaban en ese momento..

-Kaoru, no quiero que pienses en ningún momento que intento aprovecharme de la situación ni que te estoy utilizando. Eso sería lo último que haría.

-Lo sé.

Kenshin sonrió y levantó la cara de la pelinegra para que lo mirara.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a darme un besito?

Kaoru frunció el ceño con fingida indignación.

-No creo que te lo merezcas, jefe.

-Oioioioiii... ¡ahora veras tú!

Y procedió a besarla él.

--

Sanosuke golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Megumi con los nudillos por enésima vez y suspiró.

-Oh, vamos Megumi, déjame entrar, por favor. Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarme.

-¡Puedes meterte tus explicaciones por donde te quepan, Sanosuke! ¡No las quiero!

Él y su maldita bocaza. ¿Cuándo aprendería? No había pretendido ofenderla, pero al parecer la había ofendido. Todavía mas. Cuando parecía que había conseguido que su humillación por no impedir hacer a Kenshin una locura y además ayudarle se le pasará un poco, cogía y dejaba que su lengua la cagara de nuevo.

-No lo he dicho queriendo mujer, entiéndelo.

Megumi abrió la puerta de golpe y lo miró con sus oscuros ojos llameantes de furia.

-¿Qué lo entienda? ¡¿Qué lo entienda?! Me dices que has mandado a mi hermano afuera para acostarte conmigo, ¡¿y pretendes que lo entienda?! Eres... eres...

¡Pero que bonita estaba la condenada cuando se enfadaba! La miró con su mejor cara de niño bueno y parpadeó con fingido arrepentimiento.

-¿Me perdonas?

Megumi suspiró. ¿Cómo podía alguien resistirse a esa carita? Estaba encantador cuando se ponía así. Y ella se maldecía por ser tan blanda con él.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a pretender usarme como a una muñeca hinchable nunca más.

Sanosuke sonrió enseñando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Entonces, ¿puedo pasar? ¿Me dejas?

-Puedes pasar, pero no hay sexo que valga, Sano. Te limitaras a mantenerte quietecito.

Ese era el turno de sonreír de Megumi al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto el alto policía. Sabía que no había nada peor que castigar a Sano sin sexo. Ver como abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo que no terminaba de salirle era algo sumamente divertido. Y lo hacía ver aun mas encantador.

-Anda pasa tonto, si te portas bien a lo mejor me lo pienso y te dejo tocarme un poco.

Los ojos de Sanosuke brillaron al instante. Entró cerrando detrás de si, y se apoyó en la puerta mirando como Megumi se acercaba al tocador contoneando las caderas. ¡Como le gustaba esa mujer!

Megumi se giró a mirarlo mientras se quitaba la ropa y sonrió al ver los ojos entornados de Sanosuke y su pecho subir y bajar con mas dificultad. Conocía la mar de bien esas reacciones. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se extasió viendo como se movía con rapidez hacia ella. Los músculos de sus largas piernas se contraían con cada paso y todo su cuerpo era una sinfonía de movimientos perfectos. La arrogancia con al que se movía le recordaba mucho a su hermano, y la seguridad y esa pose de hombre fuerte, pero como su hermano era mas frágil de lo que quería aparentar.

Quizá Sanosuke no se diera cuenta, pero ella lo conocía mas de lo que se pensaba. Y cuanto mas lo conocía mas le gustaba.

Dejó que los brazos de Sano la abrazaran con fuerza y que la levantaran mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso apasionado y rudo que cambió a tierno a medida que se acercaba despacio al tocador y la dejaba sobre él.

Sanosuke dejó que las manos de Megumi recorrieran su cuerpo con afán mientras le retiraban la ropa. La ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa y los pantalones antes de envolverla de nuevo entre sus brazos y empezar a besar su cuello con tata suavidad que la sintió estremecerse.

Megumi dejó escapar un gemido cuando las manos de Sanosuke recorrieron su espalda y sus labios abrasaron su cuello. Era un hombre increíble, pero ella quería mucho mas de él que lo que compartían en esos momentos. Lo quería a él por completo. Su cuerpo y su corazón, lo quería todo.

-Te quiero, Sano.

Notó como Sanosuke se quedaba rígido entre sus brazos, y cuando pensó que se apartaría de ella, la beso con tanta vehemencia que la hizo gemir de satisfacción.

Sanosuke le dio las gracias a Kenshin en silencio. De no ser por él jamás podría haber gozado de palabras tan hermosas como esas. Y dejando a su amigo de lado, procedió a demostrarle a Megumi lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Nadja-chan, lorena, gabyhyatt, jegar sahaduta** (CAMBIA LA EDAD DEL PROFILE! Jajaja nah, aunque tengas 21 , sigues siendo muy joven. Antes de ayer me acordé de ti, porque vino un hombre a hacerse un tatto y tiene 72 años, y pensé: y jeg me decía que si era muy vieja para hacérselo..., así que ya ves. Espero que te salga bonito si te lo llegas a hacer.), **Athena Kaoru Himura** (¿Humilde rw? Jajajaj humildísimo mujer. No eres a la única a la que le han dado ganas de sacarla de los pelos te lo aseguro, y la niña es tan diabólica como la madre jajaja y ya ves que no he sido mala, pk me dijiste que te gustaba esta nueva relación así que no voy a fastidiarla... de momento y ya sabes lo de la pagina jajaja mi nombre es verde por naturaleza) **Patrihimura** (Y TANTO QUE GRUÑEN, y que bien que sienta que lo hagan jajajaja), **pali-chan** (mi lurach, cariño mío de mi alma y mi corasonnn esas frases son muy sonadas cielo, se de mas de uno que suele perder el autocontrol jajajajaj y tu también y también que se quieren duchar acompañados jajaja), **Sastuki Haru, Lica y Mai Maxwell** (te iba a decir lo del optimismo pero veo que ya te lo has dicho tu jajaja, ¿por qué todo el mundo duda de mi? No soy tan mala... o quizá si... no sé, ya veremos, depende de cómo me despierte ese día en concreto jajajaja).


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: El dibujo.

Aún estando mas relajado, Kaoru se daba cuenta de que Kenshin tenía la mente en otro lugar. Posiblemente en las próximas acciones que llevarían a cavo. Todos perderían mucho si no salía como Kenshin quería, pero el que más perdería sin duda alguna sería él. Claro que con lo que no contaba el pelirrojo era que ella, ya había empezado hacía varios días a trabajar, por lo que ahora, lo que él había pensado hacer, sería mucho más fácil.

Mientras lo veía caminar de un lado a otro de su cocina intentando preparar algo comestible que llevarse a la boca no podía evitar sentirse por menos que orgullosa de ese hombre. Aunque se sintiera en parte disgustada con él, sabía que tenía que dejarlo hacer las cosas a su modo y apoyarlo. Sin darse cuenta, se vio sumida en un trance mientras lo observaba. Era tan apuesto... y resuelto. Nunca había conocido a nadie que pusiera tanto empeño en las cosas como él.

Era un hombre magnifico sin duda. La clase de hombre que ella nunca hubiera pensado encontrar en carne y hueso y...

-Ehh! Que te embelesas mujer.

Kaoru parpadeó para mirar al apuesto pelirrojo inclinado hacia ella con un vaso en la mano. ¿Cuándo se había acercado?

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en mis cosas.

Kenshin sonrió pícaro. Una sonrisa que a ella le empezaba a resultar de lo más familiar.

-Estabas mirándome el trasero. Pero tranquila, no eres la única.

Kaoru hizo una mueca.

-Vaya... dime una cosa, ¿cabéis tu y tu ego en la cama?

Kenshin soltó una carcajada suave y melodiosa que a Kaoru le encantó e hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera con una descarga eléctrica en respuesta.

-Nuestro trabajo nos cuesta, no te pienses.

Tras dejar el vaso frente a ella y un plato con algo que parecía ser sopa, se sentó de frente en la mesa de la cocina.

Kaoru hizo una mueca al ver el oscuro liquido, pero estaba segura de que no podía estar peor que sus mejunjes. Así que inevitablemente se encontró probándolo, y se sorprendió cuando el sabor suave y delicioso de la sopa recorrió su paladar. Estaba realmente buena.

-Esto esta muy bueno.

Kenshin sonrió. Siempre había cocinado él, así que había ido perfeccionando sus cualidades culinarias y ahora podía cocinar casi cualquier cosa con bastante éxito.

-Me alegra que te guste. Con la cara que habías puesto pensaba que me lo ibas a tirar por la cabeza.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Aún estoy a tiempo de hacerlo, así que no te fíes.

Lo miró de soslayo mientras él también procedía a hacer buena cuenta de la sopa y lo vio fruncir levemente el ceño. Estaba preocupado, y no era de extrañar. Kaoru se sentía mal. Quería darle ánimos, darle consuelo, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Kenshin no era una persona que se dejara consolar fácilmente, y lo había podido comprobar. Pese a que ahora estaba mas abierto en cuanto a demostrar sus sentimientos con ella, no se atrevía a cogerse confianzas tan pronto. Quizá él no terminara de aceptar aun eso, y no obstante, no podía mantenerse indiferente ante su preocupación.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que va a pasar?

Para su asombro, Kenshin negó.

-Estoy pensando en Yahiko. –la miró –no se como decirle que soy.. bueno, ya sabes.

-¿Su padre?

Kenshin asintió mientras le lanzaba una mirada penetrante.

-No tienes que tener miedo de decirlo en voz alta, Kenshin. Eres su padre. Y deberías decirlo con orgullo.

Kenshin negó.

-No es eso. Es que no creo que me considere digno siquiera de decir que soy su padre cuando no he hecho nada que lo demuestre nunca.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora.

-No es suficiente.

Kaoru no sabía si estrangularlo o castigarlo de cara a la pared. Se estaba comportando como un crío caprichoso en busca de una razón que no tenía.

-Basta ya, Kenshin. Deja de preocuparte por si eres o no digno y ve de una maldita vez a decirle la verdad al niño, o te juro que te llevaré a rastras.

Kenshin no podría haberse sentido mas sorprendido si le hubiera dado una bofetada. ¡Pero como le gustaba esa mujer! Se levantó.

-Algún día tu y yo hablaremos seriamente sobre ese genio que tienes, pequeña fiera.

Tras eso le guiño el ojo y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego mon amour!

Se escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y Kaoru parpadeó. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía esas maneras tan raras de ir y venir siempre? Aunque a decir verdad resultaban de los más refrescantes. Nunca sabía por donde saldría Kenshin, y eso la divertía como nada. Tenía la sensación de que con él al lado, no se aburriría en la vida.

Sonrió y se decidió a terminar con la deliciosa sopa. Un momento... ¿la había llamado amor?

¡Ohh! Eso si que era delicioso.

Terminó todo lo rápido que pudo y después de recogerlo todo y darse una ducha rápida, cogió sus cosas y se marchó en dirección a la oficina.

Después de hablar un poco con Tae y coger todos los documentos que necesitaba, se marchó en busca de Yasu. Era hora de que hablara con ese hombre, así Kenshin ya tendría la vía libre para actuar, o mejor dicho, tendría el camino a prisión despejado.

Aparcó el coche frente a la pequeña casa donde vivía Yahiko. Era una casa vieja, en un barrio viejo, dónde no había nada que pudiera resultar atrayente para un niño. Un par de borrachos estaban apoyados en el lateral de la casa bebiendo un par de cervezas e insultándose entre sí. Un poco mas lejos había un grupo de jóvenes reunidos y Kaoru estaba segura de que no tramaban nada bueno. Por un momento temió incluso dejar su vehículo en esa zona. Pero tenia asuntos que solucionar.

Subió los pequeños escalones de la casa y tocó al timbre. Espero hasta que oyó una voz grave y pastosa al otro lado, inmediatamente la reconoció como el padrastro de Yahiko.

-Señor Takawa, soy Kaoru Kamiya, la abogada.

Escuchó el cimbreo del interfono al abrirse, y entró, preparándose para hacer el mejor papel de su vida.

--

Kenshin sentía que el sudor le cubría la frente cuando se paró frente a la puerta de Yahiko. Pero tenía que ser valiente. Se había terminado el tiempo de ser cobarde, se dijo.

Con un poco de reticencia y ganas de salir corriendo, abrió la puerta hasta que pudo distinguir al niño sentado en el suelo, jugando con un par de hojas y un lápiz, sonrió ante la visión hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el dibujo. Era un hombre atravesado por dos clavos sobre un charco de sangre. Se le encogió el corazón.

-Yahiko... –dijo al tiempo que cogía el dibujo del suelo.

El niño, que no se había dado cuanta de su presencia, intentó inútilmente arrebatárselo, y cuando vio que no pudo se encogió automáticamente en espera de algún golpe. Kenshin se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo asustado así.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho él ese gesto? ¿Cuántas veces había ocultado su cara para que su padre no le pegara? Y ninguna había servido de nada, siempre recibía. Comprendía como se sentía Yahiko en ese momento, y le dolía mucho más ver como el niño hacía eso, que todas los golpes que le había inflingido su padre a él. Encogiéndose por dentro se agachó.

-No voy a pegarte. –se sentó a su lado en el suelo. –¿Dibujas esto porque te sientes mal?

El niño negó y se apartó las manos de la cara con una expresión entre asustada y resuelta.

-¿Entonces? –miró de nuevo el dibujo –¿Es tu padrastro?

Otra negativa.

Kenshin frunció el ceño. El dibujo estaba hecho a lápiz. Los trazos eran temblorosos, y por la forma infantil del muñeco, se dio cuenta de que el niño no había aprendido jamás a hacerlo mejor. El monigote no guardaba ningún parecido con nadie, ya que apenas podía apreciarse un par de puntos como ojos y una línea curvada hacia abajo como boca.

-¿Es alguien que conoces?

Yahiko clavó su mirada en él de manera sombría y asintió.

Kenshin lo miró. Los ojos del niño lo observaban con una expresión de pena que no sabía como descifrar. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Levanto el dibujo en su dirección.

-Yahiko... ¿Por qué has dibujado algo así? ¿Puedes decirme quien es este hombre?

Yahiko no dio ninguna señal de contestar, y Kenshin empezó a preocuparse. Esos dibujos no podían significar nada bueno, pero claro, ese niño tampoco había visto nada bueno en su vida. No obstante, la crueldad del dibujo le asustó.

Se levantó después de acariciar el suave cabello del niño en un gesto cariñoso y fue en busca de Megumi, al llegar a su lado, frunció mas el ceño.

-Meg.

Megumi alzó la cabeza del crucigrama que estaba haciendo y lo miró con un gesto de reproche, aun no se le había olvidado lo molesta que estaba con él.

-¿Qué?

-Mira.

Le tendió el dibujo y Megumi frunció el ceño al verlo.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-No lo sé. Lo estaba haciendo Yahiko. Dice que no es Yasu, pero que es alguien que conoce.

Megumi lo miró de nuevo y se encogió. Había visto muchos casos similares en el ala de pediatría del hospital. Normalmente solían hacerlo niños con mucho odio o por el contrarío, niños con mucho miedo, a veces, las dos cosas. Los significados de cada dibujo solían ser significativos, ya que los niños dibujaban según pensaban. Eso era realmente preocupante.

-¿No a querido decir quien es el del dibujo?

Kenshin negó.

-¿Crees que sea importante?

Megumi creía que era mucho mas que importante, pero no se atrevió a asustar mas a Kenshin.

-Si me lo permites voy a hablar con él, quizá pueda convencerle de que diga porque lo a hecho, o quien es.

Kenshin asintió.

-Pero yo te acompaño.

Megumi estuvo a punto de replicar, pero sabía que su hermano tenia todo el derecho a estar presente.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación y encontraron a Yahiko asomado a la ventana, al verlos, se encogió de nuevo.

-Yahiko, cielo, no tienes que tenernos miedo. Nosotros no vamos a hacerte daño.

Yahiko lo sabía y asintió a la vez que volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-He visto tu dibujo –se colocó a su lado mientras Kenshin se quedaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada al cuarto –es muy triste. ¿Te sientes triste?

Yahiko asintió.

-¿Y cuando te sientes triste sientes ganas de hacerte esto?

Señalo al dibujo y Yahiko la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ese no soy yo.

-Entiendo... ¿entonces podrías decirme quien es?

Yahiko se giro de manera rápida hacia Kenshin y clavó su mirada en el, la voz se el entrecortó a la vez que lo señalaba.

-Es él.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (oioioiii jajaja que bien te fue eh? Jajaja),** Satsuki Haru, amary san**(el gusto es mío mujer, siempre gusta recibir un rw así), **gabyhyatt, Lica, lorena, jegar sahaduta** (a ti te hizo gracia, pues imaginate a mi, que vi al hombre jajaj. Soy de Barcelona), **Mai Maxwell, Athena Kaoru Himura** (que lío me hiciste con lo de: nosotras no lo sabemos pero ellos si y tu también pero no nos lo vas a decir, etc... te lo juro, acababa de despertarme y lo leí además por el internet del móvil que se ve to chico, y casi me da un pasmo intentando entederlo jajaja lo tuve que leer 3 veces, xD), **Nadja-chan y lunaleen.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Padre e hijo.

Kenshin no podía respirar mientras las palabras de Yahiko se filtraban en su cabeza y aun peor, en su corazón. Tenía el ¿Por qué? en la garganta, pero se negaba a salir. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí parado, pensando en que posiblemente él ya supiera que era su hijo, y lo odiara por ello. Que lo odiara hasta el punto de desear su muerte de la manera mas dolorosa posible.

Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Las cosas no podían estar torciéndose tanto. Solo quería respirar tranquilo de una vez. ¿Por qué no podía salirle algo bien por una vez? Miró a Megumi, esperando que ella tuviera alguna explicación. Es mas, le exigía con la mirada que la tuviera, pero su hermana tenía el rostro tan pálido como supuso Kenshin debía tenerlo él. Miró a Yahiko de nuevo, pero no vio lo que esperaba. No vio reproche en su mirada ni odio, tan solo vio una profunda pena y una fuerte preocupación. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y para su mas absoluto asombro, el niño se acercó y le rodeó la cintura como cuando le pidió que lo dejara quedarse con él. Kenshin se quedó frío.

-Yahi...

-No hagas nada, si lo haces él te hará pagar. Siempre lo hace. Yo hablare lo que quieras, y contaré lo que quieras.

Lo miró y a Kenshin se le partió el corazón. ¿Le estaba diciendo al fin que iba a testificar? Le acaricio el pelo con reverencia y se agacho para estar un poco mas a su altura.

-No me va a pasar nada. No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. No deseo obligarte. Las cosas se van a solucionar.

Yahiko negó y su voz sonó tan entrecortada que a Kenshin le costó un minuto entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Te escuche hablar con Megumi. Se que quieres que te arresten para engañar a mi padre y hacerlo hablar. Yo no quiero que te arresten. ¿Y cuando salgas que? Te hará daño, como a todos.

Kenshin pasó el pulgar con delicadeza sobre una pequeña cicatriz ya blanquecina sobre la sien del niño y apretó los dientes.

Ese era su niño...

Por un momento todos los temores de que Yahiko lo odiara lo habían consumido hasta tal punto que no le habían permitido emitir ni una palabra. Pero todo lo que tenía Yahiko era miedo. Miedo de que a él le fuera a pasar algo. Se le aceleró el corazón y lo invadió un profundo bienestar al saber que su niño era tan bondadoso. Si cuando lo había visto por primera vez en tantos años, había sentido respeto por él, ahora ese respeto se volvía aun mas fuerte junto con un orgullo que pocos hombres se merecían saborear. Yahiko era todo lo que había deseado que fuera. Solo se maldecía por no haber sido él todo lo que el niño se merecía.

-Tranquilo, nadie me va a hacer nada.

En esa ocasión, Yahiko lo miró con pánico, tenía que hacerle comprender a ese hombre, que se había portado tan bien con él, que su padre era un hombre cruel. Yasu le había hecho prometer que no lo diría, bajo una firme amenaza, pero tampoco nunca antes había dependido la vida de nadie de su silencio. Y eso, era simplemente algo que Yahiko no estaba dispuesto a cargar. Podía ser un niño, pero no quería que nadie conociera la crueldad de su padre. Al menos nadie mas...

-Si que lo hará. Como se lo hizo a aquel hombre.

Kenshin frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que Megumi también se había acercado ante ese comentario.

-¿Qué hombre?

-Un hombre. Vino a casa, y mi padre me mando a mi cuarto, pero los escuche chillar y baje –soltó un sollozó y le quitó el dibujo a Megumi de las manos para entregárselo de nuevo a Kenshin –me hizo prometerle que no se lo diría a nadie, que sino él me haría lo mismo a mi –negó de manera frenética antes de añadir –no quiero que te haga eso a ti. Mi padre es muy cruel, de verdad.

Kenshin se irguió y paseó de lado a lado apretando su propio cabello en un puño. ¿Era un asesino? ¿Realmente ese hombre había llegado tan lejos? El pánico se apoderó de él.

-Meg, llama a Kaoru. Dile que no haga nada, que no vaya a ver a ese hombre. Dile que venga aquí para que podamos hablar.

Megumi asintió y se apresuró a hacer lo que Kenshin le decía. Solo esperaba que Kaoru aun no hubiera ido a verle. Si lo que Yahiko decía era verdad, ese hombre era demasiado peligroso como para jugar con él.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Yahiko lo miró de nuevo, era la primera vez que veía realmente nervioso a ese hombre, se encogió.

-No te he dicho ninguna mentira... lo prometo. Es verdad lo que digo, mi padre es cruel.

Kenshin paró su caminar en seco para mirarlo. Otra vez esa voz llena de miedo e incertidumbre. De nuevo le volvía a hablar como si esperara que el le fuera a levantar la mano. Eso no podía seguir así. Se acuclilló frente a él de nuevo.

-Tu padre, Yahiko, jamás te haría daño.

El niño dio un paso atrás. ¿Pensaba entonces que él estaba mintiendo? Después de todo, ese hombre creía realmente que su padre era un buen hombre. ¿De que le había servido contar la verdad?

Kenshin pareció leer sus pensamientos porque añadió.

-Yasu no es tu padre.

Yahiko se quedó pálido. ¿Sería eso realmente verdad? Claro que si, se dijo, porque él había visto a los demás niños con sus padres y a todos los habían querido, menos a él. Eso tenía toda una lógica. Pero estaba tan confundido por lo que eso suponía que no sabía que decir Había aguantado a ese hombre solo porque pensaba que era su padre, de lo contrario se habría escapado hacía mucho tiempo. Ganas no le habían faltado.

Kenshin lo observó con atención, intentando adivinar su reacción, pero aparte de una leve palidez en el rostro, no mostraba nada mas. Era como si se sintiera aliviado de saber eso. En cambio, él, se sentía un miserable y aun esperaba ver como se quedaba Yahiko cuando terminara de contarle todo. Al menos sabría la verdad de una vez.

El niño observó como el pelirrojo cogía una de sus manos y depositaba un beso sobre ella. Frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Nadie le había tratado nunca así, y menos un hombre. El no había recibido besos ni abrazos cariñosos, y ese hombre no dejaba de hacer esas cosas. Lo había sentido muchas veces mientras creía que estaba dormido, acariciándole el pelo, o cogiéndole la mano. Simplemente era algo que no podía comprender.

-Todo este tiempo has estado a mi lado y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. No sabes lo que te he llegado a buscar Yahiko. Desde que tenías un año y te separaron de mi que no he dejado de buscarte, pero no te encontraba por mas que me esforzaba.

Yahiko dio otro paso atrás confundido por las palabras de ese hombre. ¿qué quería decir? Vio como el pelirrojo se sacaba la cartera y la abría, cogió algo, y le cogió la mano de nuevo para dejar lo que fuera que hubiese sacado en ella. Abrió la mano y vio una foto pequeña de un bebé. Yahiko paseó la mirada de la foto a él cuando empezó a comprender.

-Se que ahora mismo lo mas seguro es que quieras odiarme. Estas en todo tu derecho, yo mismo me odio, pero no supe de ti hasta hace unos meses.

Kenshin esperó para ver la reacción de Yahiko, pero parecía que el niño estaba sumiendo en un trance, todo lo que hacía era mirar la foto. Sin poderlo soportar mas, se levantó para dejarlo solo, quizá necesitara tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Eran demasiadas cosas en un día y todas de gran importancia. Quizá había sido un bruto a la hora de decírselo. Pero le había salido así. Se maldijo.

_Ojalá supiera mejor como llevar esta situación. _

Salió de la habitación y enfiló el pasillo para ir en busca de Megumi, no había alcanzado las escaleras cuando escuchó el corretear de unos pasos a sus espaldas, cuando se giró, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantener el equilibrio para no caer ante el peso de Yahiko, que le rodeaba la cintura con tanta fuerza que pensaba que podría partirlo en dos.

Podía esperarse toda clase de reacciones por parte del niño, pero jamás esa.

Levantó al niño del suelo y lo abrazó como si fuera un bebé.

--

Kaoru subió los escalones que separaban la puerta de la calle de la de la casa y se encontró a Yasu esperándola arriba.

Su aspecto no era mejor que el que le había visto la primera vez cuando había ido a buscar sus servicios. Tenia el pelo desgreñado y la camisa llena de manchas. La barba de una semana le daba un aspecto aun mas desagradable mientras le sonreía.

¿Cómo podía ese hombre sonreírle con todo lo que estaba pasando?

Eso solo le daba una idea de lo poco que le importaba Yahiko en realidad. Seguro que solo quería recuperarlo por miedo a que el niño contara ante un tribunal los maltratos y a él lo condenaran.

Era la primera vez que realmente sentía asco de tener que defender a alguien. Aunque tan solo fuera una defensa ficticia, pero el simple hecho de que ese hombre saliera impune le revolvía el estómago y hacia que se le encogiera.

Se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa y le estrechó la mano a modo de saludo.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando iba a dar usted señales de vida, señorita Kamiya.

-Me va a perdonar, señor Takawa, pero tuve unos asuntos personales que solucionar y me tomaron un par de días.

Kaoru intentó acordarse de todo lo que había hablado con Kenshin. Solo esperaba que no se le olvidara ningún detalle importante. Frunció el ceño al ver que el hombre la miraba con interés.

-¿Esos asuntos personales no tendrán nada que ver con el secuestrador de mi hijo?

Kaoru palideció. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Habían sido muy discretos en todo. Bueno, excepto en su casa, pero dudaba que Yasu supiera algo de eso.

-No, asuntos personales que nada tienen que ver con usted.

Kaoru observó como sonreía y caminaba lentamente a su alrededor. Hasta ahora ni siquiera había preguntado dónde estaba Yahiko o si sabía algo de él.

_¿Qué extraño?_

Se tensó al sentir que el hombre estaba a sus espaldas. Demasiado pegado a ella para su gusto. El olor a rancio de sus ropas la invadió provocándole una oleada de nauseas que apenas pudo contener. Se giró para enfrentarlo, pero cuando estuvo cara a cara a penas tuvo tiempo de ver como el hombre le tapaba la boca con la mano y la pegaba a la pared. La presión de su cuerpo le dio ganas de vomitar.

-¿Piensa que me chupo el dedo, señorita Kamiya? ¿Piensa que no sé que mantiene una relación con ese bastardo de la comisaría? ¡¿Realmente piensa que voy a tragarme toda esta mierda?!

Kaoru se encogió cuando vio como el hombre estallaba de furia. ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso? ¿Los habría estado vigilando? Si era así, ese hombre era aterrador, y dada la situación en la que se encontraba, no era muy alentador.

Usando sus nociones en defensa personal, le asestó un rodillazo al muy mal nacido en la entrepierna y echó a correr hacia la salida. Tenía que avisar a Kenshin de todo.

Antes de alcanzar la **puerta**, el hombre la sujeto del cabello y la hizo retroceder. La fuerza del tirón hizo que golpeara con su cadera la pared. Siseó y se encogió de nuevo. Estaba metida en un buen follón.

Escuchó sonar su móvil, pero en el mismo instante en el que intentó cogerlo, el hombre la golpeó con tanta fuerza que todo lo que pudo hacer fue poner una mano contra el suelo antes de que la oscuridad la engullera.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **pipalullabye, jegar sahaduta** (pues si te acercas por aquí no dudes en pasarte por Barcelona, estás invitada a todo), **Mai Maxwell**(lo siento, tu amiga pobre... querías matarla xD, espero que yo no fuera la siguiente en tu lista), **gabyhyatt, lorena, Dark Tomoe, Lica, astrid85** (o de toda la vida, pali-chan ¬¬ deja de cambiarte el nombre warri, Y YO NO ME EMBELESO, bueno... a menos que sea con tu sabes quienes jajajaja, y si, los tíos buenos saben hacer buena sopa PD: el infierno esta de lo mas encantador esta noche, pero no quieras saber lo encantador que esta el mundo terrestre), **amary-san** (me dejaste picada con eso de la psicología ¿tirarte para una rama infantil? Bueno, yo si tuviera que escoger desde luego tiraba hacia los niños, claro que yo no tengo ni idea de psicología xD así que te dejo esa duda para ti solita, de todas maneras, que sepas que me gusto mucho tu rw, con comentarios así es cuando te da mas ganas de seguir con una historia), **Nadja-chan, Athena Kaoru Himura** (olé, te levantaste filosofica este día no? Porque acertaste en los comentarios de ambos fics mujer, y no te escribo mas, porque entre los correos libertarios que te envio y esto...), **Patrihimura** (otra que acertó, olé olé, tenemos filing jajaja), **Satsuki Haru y BattousaiKamiya** (Ups... estás bien tia? Hace mucho que no hablamos y no tenia ni idea, espero que estés mejor, ya te vere por el msn).


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: El secuestro.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano a la sien. Sentía un dolor de cabeza enorme, y todo le daba vueltas como si acabara de bajarse de una montaña rusa.

Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, adaptándose con dificultad a la claridad que entraba desde una de las ventanas que había en al estancia.

Miró alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba?

Esa no era la casa de Yasu. Se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros, y el mugido de las vacas como si en realidad estuviera en una granja.

El olor a estiércol se mezclaba con un fuerte aroma a queso rancio y el sol, fuerte y anaranjado le indicaba que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

En Tokio, la claridad del sol se veía opacada por los gases y los humos del bullicio de coches y empresas. Por el tono también supo que tenían que estar cerca del atardecer.

Un grito se formó en su garganta pero pudo controlarlo. Se enderezó un poco y bajo de la cama mugrienta en la que estaba tumbada. Haciendo caso omiso a su desaliño, camino sorteando trastos viejos y cajas de cartón hasta la ventana.

Miró al exterior.

Efectivamente, estaba en una especie de granja. Aunque estaba en muy mal estado todo, parecía que estaba en activo.

¿Por qué la habría llevado allí?

Tenia ganas de gritar, pero eso hubiera resultado inútil. Posiblemente nadie podría escucharla. Si ese mal nacido la había llevado allí, sería seguramente porque sabia que sería difícil que alguien la encontrara.

Con otro vistazo a la mugrienta cama, se dio cuenta de que no tenía su bolso.

Por supuesto que no lo tienes, Kaoru. Seria un poco burro por su parte dejar tu bolso con tu busca y tu teléfono móvil dentro...

Está vez si que se había metido en un buen lío. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía avisar a Kenshin y probablemente él ya se hubiera entregado.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, metido en una celda, obligado a estar preso, mientras que el cabrón de Yasu seguía libre.

Ahora seguramente él se buscara otro abogado. Uno que lo defendiera de verdad.

Kenshin no tenía nada que hacer contra eso.

Su pobre Kenshin...

Se recostó contra la pared de madera en la que entraban pequeños destellos de luz entre las tablas y sollozó. Todo lo que quería era estar con él. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que se iba a ver involucrada en algo así?

Tenía que intentar escapar...

La puerta se abrió de golpe justo en ese instante.

Yasu sonrió y se acercó a ella, pero se quedó a una distancia prudente. No se fiaba. Ya le había dado una patada, no quería llevarse otra.

-Supongo que no intentará marcharse después de lo hospitalario que estoy siendo con usted, ¿no?

Kaoru no le contestó. No merecía la pena. Todo lo que sentía era asco y odio hacia él. Y eso la sorprendió. Jamás había odiado tanto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Enishi. Miró para un costado, intentando no ver la cara triunfal del hombre.

-Ya me parecía a mi... ¿sabe? En realidad, usted no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Simplemente se fue a la parte que le convenía. Le aplaudo por eso. Pero ha escogido mal, muchacha.

Se abalanzó de golpe, quitándole la oportunidad a la pelinegra de poder defenderse y la agarro de las manos con una mano y de las piernas con sus piernas.

-Me sabe mal, es preciosa. Pero no me queda mas remedio.

Y con eso, clavó en su yugular una jeringuilla. El liquido transparente entró en contacto con su sangre y al instante Kaoru cayó de costado, completamente inconsciente en el frío y sucio suelo.

--

Sanosuke empujó a Kenshin lejos del coche por cuarta vez.

-¡He dicho que no!

Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada. Tenía ganas de estrangular a Sanosuke por no dejarlo marchar, ¡y por dios que lo haría!

-Sal del medio, Sano. Sal o me importará una mierda si te arrastró conmigo. ¡Tengo que ir!

Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos y separó las piernas, dispuesto a defenderse si fuera necesario.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Entrar como pedro por su casa, coger a Kaoru y salir como si nada? ¿Y si no está con él? ¿Vas a añadir otro delito mas a tu lista?

Kenshin apretó los puños controlando a duras penas su temperamento. Estaba rojo de la ira y su mirada prometía el mayor de los infiernos para Sanosuke o para cualquiera que se metiera en medio.

-Sal – del – medio...

Sanosuke negó de nuevo y cuando Kenshin se abalanzó hacia el coche, a él no le quedó mas remedio. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero...

Kenshin cayó al suelo con la boca completamente llena de sangre. Se incorporó un poco quedando sentado y miró a Sanosuke con odio.

Todo lo que se supo después es que los dos estaban enzarzados en una pelea donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Megumi salió corriendo de la casa, interponiéndose entre ellos, pero la pelea no cesó hasta que Kenshin, equívocamente, le dio a Megumi un puñetazo, mandándola al suelo.

Megumi se cogió la cara y dio un gemido de dolor.

Sanosuke se abalanzó de nuevo con todo lo que tenía y estampó a Kenshin en el suelo, que en vez de defenderse, miraba a Megumi con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¡Basta!

El gritó lastimero llegó desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso, y cando Sanosuke miró hacia arriba se encontró a Yahiko llorando.

-¡Basta, ya!

Eso pareció calmarlos y se retiraron hasta quedar ambos a una distancia prudente. Kenshin se acercó a Megumi y Sanosuke lo apartó de golpe.

-No la toques.

El pelirrojo se quedó parado en mitad del camino, sin saber que hacer. ¿Había golpeado a su hermana? Tragó con fuerza. No quería que las cosas acabaran así. Pero sentía que el mundo se le desmoronaba con tan solo pensar que le pudiera pasar algo a su Kaoru.

Megumi estaba dolida, pero no solo con Kenshin, sino también con Sanosuke. Estaba cansada de peleas, de ver como las personas a las que quería terminaban a tortas continuamente. Se apartó de Sanosuke, se levantó y entró a la casa en busca de Yahiko. De momento no quería saber como continuaba eso, tenía niños que atender, aunque se preocupara por Kaoru.

Sanosuke y Kenshin no se movieron de su posición en el camino, ambos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Fue Sanosuke quien rompió el silencio.

-Cuando he visto que caía al suelo –dijo señalando a la casa para que Kenshin supiera que hablaba de su hermana –me he vuelto loco. Se que no lo has hecho queriendo. Lo siento.

En realidad, eso le había servido para comprender mejor a Kenshin. Su necesidad de salir en busca de ese mal nacido. Su necesidad de ir a ver que pasaba con Kaoru. Si fuera Megumi, él haría lo mismo. ¿Quién era él para interponerse? Kenshin era su amigo, y se había abalanzado hacia él como un animal, cuando el pelirrojo no había hecho otra cosa en su vida mas que defenderlo siempre.

Gracias a Kenshin estaba vivo.

Gracias a Kenshin conocía a Megumi.

Y gracias a Kenshin sabía lo que era la amistad.

Se irguió en toda su altura y se acercó con paso firme al pelirrojo. Cuando pasó por su lado, lo tomo del brazo.

-Vamos. Hay que recuperar a tu mujer.

Si Kenshin se sorprendió por su cambio de actitud, no lo demostró. Se sentó al volante y condujo a máxima velocidad por las calles de Tokio, sorteando el tráfico típico de un viernes tarde. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yasu, empezaba a anochecer.

Sin hacer caso a eso, aparcaron en el callejón de al lado para que no pudieran verlos en caso de que Yasu estuviera a la espera. Se apearon del vehículo y caminaron pegados a la pared hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa. Kenshin asomó un poco la cabeza y observó, maldijo y retrocedió de nuevo.

-Está aquí. Su coche esta aparcado en la acera de en frente.

Sanosuke asintió y le hizo un gesto a Kenshin con la cabeza. El pelirrojo comprendió al instante y espero a que Sanosuke se separa de él. Lo vio girar la esquina de la casa hacia la parte trasera y tomó aire, preparándose para entrar a la casa. Con su arma en alto y pegada al pecho, se arrastró por la pared hasta una de las ventanas laterales. Miró adentro haber si captaba alguna clase de movimiento pero todo parecía estar tranquilo.

La ventana estaba entre abierta... bien, un poco de suerte al fin.

Vigilando que no pasará nadie que pudiera alertar a la oficina de movimientos extraños en esa casa, se apoyó en el alfeizar y tomó impulso para subir, una vez ahí, y procurando no tocar la ventana para que no hiciese ruido, entró despacio y sigilosamente a la habitación.

Se encogió al instante al ver el desastroso cuarto.

-Menuda guarrada... –susurró.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió la casa en busca de Kaoru. Escuchó un ruido procedente del pasillo cuando entró en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Se puso contra la puerta y esperó.

Al instante la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kenshiin apuntó a la cabeza de Sanosuke, que se quedó pálido mirándolo de reojo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos suspiraron con alivio.

-Joder, Sano. Ten mas cuidado. Casi te vuelo los sesos.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Kenshin se pasó al mano por el pelo, ignorando el sarcasmo de su amigo.

-No hay nadie.

Sanosuke asintió dándole la razón y Kenshin maldijo.

Era un maldito gilipollas por no haberse dado cuenta de que Yasu era mas de lo que aparentaba. Si le pasaba algo a Kaoru, o no lograba encontrarla no se lo perdonaría en su vida. Era demasiado importante para él como para perderla. Por una vez, se obligó a tomar aire y pensar en las próximas acciones a seguir.

Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Kaoru de nuevo. Ya no le importaba si alguien se enteraba de su relación, ni siquiera le importaba si se enteraba Yasu.

El teléfono sonó justo a unos pasos de donde ellos estaban. Sanosuke miró hacía el armario y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Sacó el bolso y lo sujetó en alto.

Kenshin maldijo mientras sentía que la angustia lo consumía por dentro.

Sanosuke se acercó rápido a él.

-Te juro que la vamos a encontrar, Kenshin.

El problema era que no sabia si la encontrarían viva, o muerta.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (girl power... xD si si jajaja pero tu te pierdes con segun quien), **amary-san** (sexologa... mmm acabas de darme una idea jajajaja), **Athena Kaoru Himura** (si si jajaja aquí también estoy ajajaj ahora me vas a ver por todos lados xD), **lorena, Nadja-chan, jegar sahaduta** (no podía hacerle eso a Kenshin... porque le tenía reservado esto otro jajaja), **Mai Maxwell** (estoy en la lista? jaja), **Patrihimura, Mei Fanel y dark-kanae.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25:

Capítulo 25:En el sótano.

Hajime Saito, dejó el coche en mitad de la carretera justo al lado de la banda policial que cortaba el paso al trafico tanto de vehículos como de transeúntes, y se bajó de su coche, con su porte regio y serio típico de un gran profesional. Entornó los ojos hacia Kenshin, que estaba a unos metros de él, hablando con dos especialistas de científica y cogió aire para no salir corriendo y estamparlo contra el suelo. Se acercó despacio intentando captar parte de la conversación que llevaban a cabo su agente y los científicos.

-Solo lo tocó Sanosuke.

El científico asintió al tiempo que hacía unas anotaciones rápidas en la PDA y guardó silencio al ver que Kenshin fruncía el ceño hacía otro hombre que había llegado en ese mismo instante. Lo supo reconocer como Saito, una eminencia en el ministerio de justicia.

-No me toques los huevos, Saito. –gruñó el pelirrojo.

El aludido enarcó una ceja al ver el labio hinchado y amoratado del pelirrojo. –Ni por todo el oro del mundo. –echó una mirada rápida a la casa -¿Qué tenemos?

Kenshin le dio todos los detalles de lo ocurrido mientras Saito observaba impasible como entraban y salían agentes y científicos de la casa. Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de contar lo sucedido, Saito carraspeó.

-No tienes ninguna orden de registro.

-Lo que no tengo es tiempo de esperar a una orden.

-No tendrías que haber entrado.

-Me importa una mierda. No se a llevado a cualquiera, se a llevado a Kaoru, por supuesto que he hecho bien en entrar.

Saito enarcó una ceja con paciencia. Ese enano le iba a buscar un buen problema un día de esos, pero no cabía duda de que tenía agallas.

-Hablaremos des...

No pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento uno de los científicos, un hombre de origen Coreano, se acercó a ellos y carraspeó en dirección a Kenshin.

-Jefe Himura, quizá le gustaría ver lo que hemos encontrado. Por lo visto el tipo se dedica a mucho mas que al secuestro.

Kenshin asintió y siguió al hombre moreno dentro de la casa, con Saito a la zaga. El hombre los condujo hacia una de las habitaciones y Kenshin se quedó un poco estático al entrar. Él no había entrado antes a esa habitación. Había entrado Sano.

Era la habitación de Yahiko.

Sintió el impulso de pasar la mano sobre un muñeco de peluche que había sobre el escritorio desordenado y abrazarlo para ver si tenía el olor de su hijo, pero se abstuvo. Ya había suficientes huellas de Sano y de él por toda la casa. Centró su mirada en el científico que señalaba el suelo del armario y asomó la cabeza. Había una trampilla de sesenta por ochenta con unas escaleras metálicas que llevaban a un sótano.

Que hijo de puta. Justo en la habitación del niño. _Un escondite perfecto_. Pensó.

Bajó primero seguido del hombre moreno y de Saito, que repentinamente había sentido curiosidad por lo que pudieran encontrar. ¿Cadáveres quizá?

Dio un saltó hasta el suelo desde el ultimo escalón y miró alrededor. Bueno, no eran cadáveres, pero sin duda el tipo era un adicto a la tecnología. Había varios ordenadores alineados en fila y conectados los unos a los otros. Un armario metálico de gran capacidad estaba en el lado izquierdo de la gran mesa y los de científica estaban rebuscando en su interior entre cajas de documentos y cintas VHS. Había otra estantería en la parte superior donde estaba arrinconada la mesa en la que había varios aparatos de grabación y un dispensario completo de CD'S.

-Hemos encontrado unos cuantos videos interesantes en los que salen varias personas importantes de Tokio y una lista con varias operaciones bancarias en las que al tío le han ingresado cantidades por valores entre ciento cincuenta mil y doscientos mil yenes. Todos los ingresos están hechos desde cuentas distintas de varias partes del mundo, y eso es un problema. Aun no hemos podido acceder a los datos de los ordenadores, la información esta encriptada y no tenemos los códigos. Ya hemos llamado a un técnico pero tiene faena y no puede venir hasta mañana.

Kenshin se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. Por lo que él sabía, esperar a mañana significaba que las probabilidades de perder a Kaoru aumentaran. ¿Qué podía hacer? El no tenía ni idea de informática, y esos ordenadores parecían sacados de una película de Star Trek, tenían lucecitas por todos lados. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que el desaliñado Yasu iba a ser un puto coco de la informática?

-Himura, llama a Shinomori. Estoy seguro de que él puede solucionar cualquier tipo de problema y sacar de ese cacharro toda la información que haya.

Kenshin miró a Saito sintiendo como parte de la rigidez de su cuerpo lo abandonaba y subió de nuevo a la habitación para poder llamar a Aoshi. Una vez que se aseguró que su nuevo agente no tardaría en llegar, bajó de nuevo y observó atentamente los documentos que los de científica estaban alineando sobre la mesa. Levantó la mirada hacía las cintas y vio que muchas de ellas iban marcadas con nombres. Se acercó al hombre moreno y le dio un toquecito en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué contienen las cintas?

-No las hemos mirado todas, hay muchas que no llevan nombre, pero parecen ser grabaciones de personas importantes. Ministros, jueces, abogados de renombre... no parecen contener gran cosa, es como si los estuviera espiando.

-¿Chantaje, quizá?

El Coreano se encogió de hombros. –Puede.

Kenshin asintió y lo dejó proseguir con su trabajo, subió de nuevo y se paseó con nerviosismo por la entrada de la casa en espera de Aoshi. Cuando llegó, lo abordó de inmediato con ordenes y quejas por haber tardado tanto.

Aoshi se limitó a enarcar casi de manera imperceptible una ceja y dejó que el pelirrojo lo guiara hasta el sótano. Se sentó frente a uno de los ordenadores y suspiró.

-Necesitaré tiempo con cada uno de ellos. Y trabajo mejor solo. Si hay algo interesante te lo haré saber de seguida.

Kenshin no quería irse, pero la mirada del agente le dijo que o se iba, o no haría la faena tan rápido como a él le gustaría. Después de dejar varias ordenes mas a Aoshi, decidió marcharse junto con los de científica. Al menos hasta que Shinomori los llamara con algo.

-Sanosuke estará arriba por si necesitas algo.

Informó a Aoshi y tras eso se marchó. Le iría bien una buena ducha y descansar un rato, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible. Se tocó el labio hinchado y partido con la mano. Maldito Sanosuke.

--

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces e intentó llevarse la mano a la sien, pero no podía. Era como si toda la fuerza la hubiera abandonado de pronto. Se encontraba completamente inmóvil, lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos, y estos le pesaban como el demonio. Tragó con fuerza sintiendo la garganta seca. ¿Qué le había hecho ese hombre? Escuchó pequeños chasquidos y chirridos a varios metros de ella, podía escuchar también a Yasu tararear una canción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Con un poco de pesadez, se obligó a mover el cuello, dolorido por el pinchazo y a girarlo en la dirección en la que sentía que estaba el hombre. Lo vio trajinar con unos cables, un destornillador y... frunció el ceño ¿un reloj de muñeca? ¿Estaría arreglándolo? De pronto el silbido cesó, y Yasu la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Vaya, se ha despertado ya. –se levantó y se acercó a ella negando con un dedo y chasqueando la lengua- muy mal, querida, muy mal... –cogió otra jeringuilla llena de líquido que tenía sobre una bandeja metálica encima de la mesa y se la clavó de nuevo en el cuello, introduciendo el líquido. Kaoru sintió como la conciencia la abandonaba de nuevo y la sumía otra vez en la oscuridad.

-Eso está mejor, no hace falta que vea la pequeña sorpresita que le estoy preparando a su novio. Total, tampoco le va servir de nada.

Con una carcajada, se acercó de nuevo a su zona de trabajo y se agachó para continuar con su tarea.

--

Sanosuke observó absorto, apoyado en las escaleras metálicas, como los dedos de Aoshi volaban sobre el teclado del ordenador. Estaba empezando a darse por vencido. Habían pasado varias horas y Shinomori aun no había conseguido recuperar ninguna información. Paso el peso de un pie a otro y dio un respingo cuando escuchó como la trampilla se abría. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Tatsu asomado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sekijo a traído unas cuantas hamburguesas y unas coca colas, me preguntaba si querríais comer algo.

Sanosuke miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas las ocho.

-Yo si –alzó la voz –eh, hielitos, ¿tu quieres algo?

Aoshi no levantó la vista de la pantalla ni dejó de teclear. –Que te largues de aquí.

Sanosuke se volvió a Tatsu de nuevo. –Eso es que sí, tráele a él también. –y en voz baja añadió –pero solo la hamburguesa... sin ketchup, haber si se atraganta...

Aoshi escuchó el comentario de refilón, y auque no cambió su postura, sintió ganas de patear al estúpido imbécil que tenía por compañero. No importa, se dijo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente pensara así de él. Al fin y al cavo, esa maldición había sido mucho mas suave que las muchas que le habían dirigido otras personas. ¿Para que quería caerle bien a alguien de cualquier manera? La confianza llevaba a las personas a ser descuidadas. Y nadie era lo suficientemente amigo como para no traicionarte cuando le plantearan una buena oportunidad. El ya había tenido suficiente de toda esa porquería en su vida. Si, se dijo, estaba muchísimo mejor solo.

--

Cuando Kenshin llegó por fin a casa eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Todo parecía estar en silencio y tan solo una débil luz alumbraba la estancia al final del pasillo. Caminó lentamente hasta flanquear la puerta que daba a la pequeña salita de estar y observó a Megumi, sentada en el suelo, leyendo un libro, como solía hacer todas las noches. Sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo. La había dañado. Había sido sin querer, si, pero eso no era una excusa. Cansado y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, se acercó despacio y se echó al suelo para poder poner la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana. Megumi le sonrió al instante.

-¿Has conseguido algo?

Kenshin negó y se mordió el labio, evitando la tentación de maldecir de nuevo. Con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mas y mas inseguro. Si creía que perder a Tomoe había dolido, ahora pensaba que podría morirse. Había estado llamando a Sanosuke cada diez minutos para ver si había novedad, pero este siempre le contestaba lo mismo: No me incordies mas, cuando la haya te aviso. Estaba seguro de que su amigo había estado tentado a mandarlo a la mierda en mas de una de sus llamadas.

-Al menos hemos conseguido el apoyo del juez.

Una vez habían salido de casa de Yasu, había llamado a Megumi para informarle de todo lo ocurrido, y Saito y él se habían dirigido directamente a casa del juez Kawamura a explicarle todo lo sucedido. Era mejor adelantarse a los hechos, y ya que se habían precipitado a la hora de entrar sin una orden de registro, al menos así ganarían algún punto extra. Kawamura era uno de los mejores jueces del distrito y sin duda su ayuda serviría para solucionar cualquier contratiempo burocrático que se presentara. Y desde luego la ayuda de Saito había sido fundamental para conseguir que ese hombre les dedicara algo de su tiempo y de su interés. Y el buen hombre había pedido muy poco a cambio de su ayuda, tan solo que le explicara como había sucedido todo. Explicar lo de Yahiko había sido un mal golpe, ya que hubiera preferido que eso tan solo quedara entre la familia, pero a cambio había conseguido algo bastante importante; a parte de la ayuda del juez, le había dado información de su padre. Pero por el momento, ese asunto lo dejaría de lado, ahora lo importante era Kaoru.

-¿Yahiko está dormido?

-Si, hace rato que lo envié a la ca...

El móvil de Kenshin empezó a sonar y se apresuró a contestar. Era Sanosuke.

-Kenshin, lo hemos conseguido. Tienes que venir a ver esto.

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (contingentes y siguientes? xD), **Satsuki Haru** (tan pronto? Mujer... 24 capítulos...), **Nadja-chan** (de momento humana, pero voy progresando), **jegar sahaduta** (viento en popa), **Lica, yessica, papilallabye, amary-san **(hola pepsi light, me suelo encariñar con las personas que me llaman amor en mas de dos rw seguidos jajaja welkome to my heart jajajaja), **Mai Maxwell** (QUE ALGUIEN PARE A ESTA MUJER! Me quiere poner en la lista negra... si si como los mafiosos, para asesinarme después, y si me asesina os quedais sin saber el final del fic xD), **lorena, dark-kanae** (¿?), **Kaoru Himura K** (caxis, me has convencido) **y Ginny1986** (Estoy en ello, estoy en ello, ando con poco tiempo pero ya me lei los 5 primeros me faltan tres capis, cuando me lo termine te dejo coment).


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: El plan de Yasu.

Cuando Kenshin llegó a casa de Yasu, tanto Sanosuke como Aoshi estaban entretenidos mirando los ordenadores y haciendo conjeturas. Carraspeó desde el umbral de la puerta y se acercó a ellos. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Aoshi para observar que era lo que estaban viendo y notó como el hombre se tensaba al instante. Comprendiendo que quizá había actuado mal, retiró la mano. El también recordaba un tiempo en el que no quería que nadie lo tocara.

Hasta que había llegado Kaoru, con su fiereza y esa manera tan especial de hacerlo quedar como un imbécil integral.

Sonrió muy a su pesar al recordar como había irrumpido en su vida y la había puesto patas arriba.

-Darme una buena noticia.

Aoshi gruñó casi de manera imperceptible y Sanosuke se irguió.

-Bueno... dime que prefieres primero, ¿las malas o las pésimas?

-Ninguna, pero como tengo la ligera sospecha que me las vas a decir de cualquier forma, ¿porque no empiezas por las pésimas y terminas con las malas para mejorar un poco mi día?

-Sabía que dirías eso.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el ordenador y señaló un archivo adjunto que había en una carpeta con el nombre DERROC STAT. Aoshi hizo doble clic sobre él con el ratón y se abrieron varias hojas que parecían contener planos de edificios. Kenshin entrecerró los ojos observando cada uno de ellos. No tenían nombre, tan solo estaban identificados con un número.

-¿Qué significa esto exactamente?

-Aquí viene la pésima noticia. Después de mucho discutir el hielitos y yo, –Aoshi hizo una mueca ante el apelativo que ambos hombres ignoraron –estamos casi seguros de que son planos de edificios del estado, y también hay algunos de casas y garajes. Y nos atreveríamos a decir que son de gente importante.

Aoshi resopló.

-¿Nos? ¿Te molesta si me río? –sin dejar contestar a Sanosuke se giró hacia Kenshin- No creo que sean de gente importante, estoy seguro. Y no creo que sean edificios federales, estoy convencido. Mira.

Bajó con el cursor varias páginas hasta que llegó a una de un edificio rectangular, con columnas en los laterales y cinco pisos de altura.

-¿No te suena de nada?

Kenshin observó el plano con interés. Al cavo de un rato tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de erguirse.

-El ministerio de justicia y nuestras oficinas.

Aoshi aplaudió.

-Punto para el jefecito.

Kenshin ignoró su sarcasmo y miró a Aoshi con renovado interés. Quería su opinión al respecto, porque sospechaba que Aoshi sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. Por otra parte, el que hubiera conseguido descifrar los códigos de esos cacharros lo había sorprendido bastante. Aoshi era todo un baúl, y le daba la sensación que contenía muchas sorpresas.

-¿Para que crees que los tiene... o los usa?

-Y aquí es donde viene la pésima noticia. – repitió Sanosuke.

Kenshin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate, Sano. Lleva viniendo la pésima noticia desde que he entrado por esa trampilla. –centró su atención en Aoshi de nuevo. -¿Y bien?

Aoshi se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-Bueno... no es que el tipo lo haya querido ocultar mucho, el nombre de la carpeta es bastante elocuente.

El pelirrojo se tomó otro minuto para mirar la carpeta, frunciendo el ceño. DERROC STAT... ¡Demonios! Se agachó un poco frente al escritorio para mirarlo todo bien.

-Si es lo que creo que es, esto es una putada de las gordas. Quiero ver todos los planos, imprimirlos, y averiguar haber que coño quieren decir esos números de los que van acompañados.

Sanosuke se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Quizá no quieran decir nada, quizá solo sea una manera de ordenarlos.

Aoshi negó.

-No. Fíjate. Son varios números. Primero, están por orden del uno al setenta y dos, y después le añade otro número mas.

Kenshin se rascó la mejilla mientras observaba los números, Aoshi tenía razón, los primeros estaban ordenados. Los siguientes no. 1. 19 / 2.35 / 3. 70... ¿qué podía significar?

-Bueno, la pésima noticia es que estamos seguros o casi seguros de que este tío es un terrorista, y la mala que no sabemos que quieren decir los números. ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo? –añadió Sanosuke.

Aoshi se guardó las ganas de lanzarle la lata de coca cola llena en la cabeza y Kenshin se limitó a quedarse mirando la pantalla, intentando descifrar que podían querer decir esos números. Podía no ser nada, o podía ser mucho, y puesto que Kaoru dependía de que ellos lo averiguaran, no pensaba salir de allí hasta que no lo descubriera. Pero Sanosuke no era de ayuda ninguna en esos momentos. Lo apreciaba y lo quería como a un hermano, pero no estaba de humor para aguantarlo en ese momento.

-Sano, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, jefe.

-Ve con mi hermana, y quédate con ella. Está nerviosa y le irá bien tu compañía.

-Pero Kenshin...

-Por favor, Sano, ve con ella. Te necesita mas que yo. Puedes llevarte mi coche.–le cortó y le entregó las llaves del McLaren.

Sanosuke asintió y salió del sótano. Sabía que en esos momentos era un estorbo para Kenshin. Y él había hecho lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su lugar, echarlo. Pero claro, Kenshin sabía ser muy educado para decir las cosas. Lo de Megumi no era mas que una excusa barata, pero si así lo quería, estaba bien. Se quitaría del medio y lo dejaría apañárselas solo. Dolido con la actitud de su amigo, cruzó la calle y entró en el biplaza, arrancó y se encaminó a casa de Kenshin.

--

Kaoru llevaba rato despierta, escuchando los sonidos de alrededor. Estaba sola. Yasu se había marchado hacia horas, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba a salvo se encontraba al muy cabrón a menos distancia de ella de la que creía, y él volvía a inyectarle lo que fuera que le ponía. Sentía los músculos entumecidos y la columna rígida debido a la postura. Hacía muchas horas que estaba en esa misma posición. Sentía arder la piel de la espalda y estaba casi segura de que cuando se levantara de ahí, si es que lo conseguía, tendría una bonita marca de presión en la piel.

Pensó en Kenshin de nuevo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? En el fondo de su mente tenía registrado que pasara lo que pasara, él la encontraría. Y ese pensamiento le hacía soportar mejor las largas horas ahí tendida. Por unos minutos, se permitió el lujo de pensar en el futuro. Si salía de ahí, se iría con Kenshin, lo tenía mas que claro, y con Megumi, Ayame, Yahiko y con un poco de suerte, podrían hacer que Sanosuke se declarara al fin.

Kenshin le había contado la relación que mantenía con su hermana, y eso no podía acabar mas que en boda. Estaba segura. Al fin tendría una familia. Hacía mucho que no tenía una. Estaba mas sola de lo que quería admitir, hasta que se había chocado con el arrogante de Himura. Y pensar que había querido sacarle los ojos... Claro que, se había dado cuenta, de que esa reacción, la causaba Kenshin en casi todo el mundo. Empezaban queriéndolo matar para acabar enamorados de él. Tanto hombres como mujeres. Claro, que la clase de amor, era muy distinta de la que ella sentía por él.

Lo amaba. Y él a ella, aunque no lo hubiera dicho, ella lo sabía.

Respiró hondo y se permitió lanzar una suplica.

_Ven por mi, Kenshin._

--

Yasu Takawa no había sido siempre igual. Hubo una época en la que había convivido en armonía con la sociedad. El problema era, que aquello a lo que le llamaban sociedad, no existía. Nadie era social así por que sí, todos tenían algún tipo de interés. Los gobiernos en especial. Él había tenido que presenciar a muy temprana edad, como el estado los dejaba a él y a sus padres en la mas absoluta pobreza, sin un hogar, ni un mísero Yen para poder comer un trozo de pan. Había visto lo que habían tenido que hacer sus padres para poder mantenerlo. Y no era justo.

Le habían exigido a su padre el dinero de unos impuestos extraordinarios sin aparente motivo. Puesto que ellos eran una familia pobre y trabajadora, su padre no se había podido permitir el lujo de pagarlos, y la solución mas fácil que encontraron fue quitarles todo lo que tenían. Embargaron cuentas y sueldos, les quitaron la casa, y aun así la suma de todo no había sido suficiente para poder saldar esa deuda.

Yasu no sabía hasta que punto era o no legal eso, ya que era un niño, pero lo que si sabía, es lo que habían tenido que pasar. El sueldo de su padre no era suficiente para pagar y poder adquirir otra vivienda, así que su madre empezó a prostituirse para poder cubrir gastos. Al poco tiempo, desapareció su padre, y no lo volvieron a ver nunca mas.

Había vivido una vida plagada de injusticias y un buen día decidió que sería él el que empezara a poner justicia en el mundo. No le importaba nada ni nadie excepto su venganza. Y entonces había aparecido él.

Un hombre alto, aunque no sabía su aspecto, ya que iba recubierto de vendas en todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Lo que le hizo suponer que el tipo en cuestión debía de estar quemado y que como él, tenía varios asuntillos pendientes con alguien.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al poco tiempo, cuando él le ofreció ingresos mensuales fijos, para que no tuviera que volver a pasar hambre. Lo único que le exigía a cambio era, que llegara hasta Yahiko y que esperara sus ordenes. Y así lo había hecho. Había esperado pacientemente educando a esa rata de cloaca, y un buen día, recibió la llamada.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Y sabiendo que a partir del niño podía conseguirlo, ahí empezaron sus planes. Claro que jamás hubiera pensado que su propia abogada se fuera a liar con su objetivo. Eso había sido un impedimento al principio, pero luego había resultado de gran utilidad. Gracias a ella, llevaría al policía justo dónde quería. Ya se había encargado de dejarle algunas pistas, que estaba seguro, con su inteligencia, porque había que admitir que ese pobre diablo era listo, llegaría hasta el final.

Y el final le llegaría a él.

Y por eso estaba en esos momentos frente a su casa. Quería que se diera prisa en descubrir las pistas, y que mejor que darle un empujoncito. Había visto a su compañero y amigo bajarse de su coche, y de nuevo, su mente había trabajado a mil por hora.

Sería un empujón perfecto.

Procurando pasar desapercibido, se agachó y se metió debajo del McLaren. Era una lastima desperdiciar así un coche tan bonito, pero...

Se puso manos a la obra.

--

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Sanosuke había abandonado la casa de Yasu y no tenía noticias de Kenshin. Sabía que si hubieran descubierto algo, su amigo lo habría llamado para contárselo. Miró el móvil de nuevo e hizo otra negativa.

Había sido Kenshin el que lo había echado de allí. Él no tenía porque ser el primero en llamar. El pelirrojo siempre tenía ese problema. Siempre pretendía que los demás fueran los primeros en acercarse a él.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas mas a ese pensamiento hasta que paro en seco. ¡Lo tenía! Creía saber para que servían los números. Pero claro, desde ahí no podía comprobarlo. ¡Demonios! Tendría que llamar a Kenshin muy a su pesar.

Cogió el móvil y le dio a llamada directa. Gracias a dios que existía esa opción, porque él no se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con el móvil como para ponerse a buscar su número en la agenda.

El pelirrojo contestó al segundo tono.

-¿Qué hay?

Su voz sonaba cansada, y a Sanosuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eran pocas las veces que había visto a Kenshin tan decaído. Esperaba poderles brindar la ayuda que necesitaban. Quizá se equivocara, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

-Creo saber para que sirven esos números.

Kenshin suspiró. No sabía si iba a decirle alguna de las suyas, o por el contrario esta vez tenía una buena idea. De cualquier forma estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Te escucho.

-¿Habéis mirado por casualidad si las cintas de video, o los CD'S contienen algún número en concreto? Por que yo si.

Kenshin parpadeó y miró a Aoshi con el ceño fruncido. Shinomori dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a la conversación del pelirrojo.

-No, no las hemos comprobado aún. ¿Tu las has abierto?

Sanosuke sintió que enrojecía.

-La verdad es que no. Lo sé, porque se me cayó una de ellas y se abrió. Vi que en la pegatina de la cinta, había un número. Quizá tenga algo que ver. No se, es una sugerencia. Lo digo por si no sabéis por donde empezar.

Kenshin sonrió. Estaba clarísimo que a su amigo no le había sentado nada bien que lo mandara a casa, el tonito de irritación no se le pasaría desapercibido ni a un niño. Y que diablos, incluso a veces las personas mas brutas tenían razón. Quizá Sano había dado con la clave.

-¿Y que haces que no estas aquí con nosotros comprobando ya tu teoría?

Sanosuke rió.

-Sabía que no tardarías en reclamarme de nuevo. Ya voy para ya.

Sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo a despedirse siquiera, colgó y se despidió de Megumi. Tenían muchas cintas que mirar.

Salió deprisa de la casa y se subió al McLaren.

Megumi respiró un poco mas tranquila. Al menos ya tenían por donde empezar a investigar. Algo era algo. Se concentró de nuevo en el hilo y en la aguja y contó de nuevo los puntos que tenía que bordar. Antes de poder clavar la aguja escuchó un fuerte estruendo, y sintió el ruido de algunos ventanales de la casa al romperse. Se levantó y recorrió las habitaciones a la carrera asegurándose de que los niños estaban bien. No lo estaban, estaban tan asustados como ella. Bajaron abajo y escucharon a varios vecinos chillar:

-¡Llamar a los bomberos! ¡Que hay un hombre!¡Sacarlo de ahí!

Megumi abrió la puerta de entrada y sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

-¡Sanosuke!

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (y no seas mas pesadaaaaaaaa... si no fueras mi lurach te asesinaria), **Satsuki Haru** (Kaoru no esta muy por la labor de sorprenderle jajaja**), lunaleen, jegar sahaduta, serena tsukino chiba, Lica** (uhii otra que me llama amor, soy como Kenshin gano amores poco a poco jajaja), **Athena Kaoru Himura** (En serio, te imaginaba haciendo esas caras y lo bueno, que me pillo recien levantada de nuevo jajaja, por cierto, tengo los dibus preparados, si si aquel que te dije, te los enviare en cuanto pueda), **yessica** (gracias), **amary-san** (mas bien gerocultora jajaja lo mio son los abueletes, ¿quién me quiereeee? **), Bake-tsuki, mai Maxwell** (lo siento, tenía que defenderme de alguna manera jajaja), **dark-kanae** (este si llego entero) **y Nadja-chan.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: El encuentro de Kaoru.

Lo habían hecho. Habían empezado a emparejar las cintas con los planos. Con nombre o sin él. Y había resultado que Sanosuke tenía razón. Y en ese momento, Kenshin y Aoshi miraban la pantalla donde la imagen de Kenshin con Kaoru en la puerta de su casa en una postura de lo mas comprometida , tililaba y tenía a todo un grupo de agentes tras ellos de lo mas entretenidos. Alguien a espaldas de Kenshin carraspeó. El carraspeo fue seguido de una risita. Y la risita de algún que otro silvido.

Kenshin no se giró, porque si lo hacía, lo mas probable era que todos aquellos a los que pillara haciendo ruiditos y silviditos se tragaran el aire de golpe. Notó la mirada de Aoshi sobre él. Interrogante. Reprochante. Y por una vez tenía que darle la maldita razón. No habían sido nada cuidadosos a la hora de llevar en secreto sus escarceos. Se golpeó un par de veces el muslo con el pulgar. Pensando que hacer, o que decir.

-Bueno, está claro que te ha estado espiando -Aoshi carraspeó- muy bien espiado... ¿Miramos el número de plano que te ha adjudicado?

Y entonces, sin esperar respuesta de Kenshin, apagó el reproductor, haciendo que la pantalla quedara al instante en azúl mientras rebuscaba el archivo adjunto con el número 68, que era el adjudicado a la cinta de Kenshin.

Ese acto, hizo que Kenshin sintiera una nueva clase de admiración por ese hombre. Cierto que era cínico, precabido hasta el exceso y nada amigable. pero comprendía cuando un hombre se sentía atrapado, de lo contrario hubiera hecho lo mismo que los demás. Regodearse en su miseria. Le hizo un ademan con la cabeza agradeciendoselo, auque sabía que no podía verlo, pues estaba dándole la espalda. No obstante, tuvo la sensación de que lo habia sentido y de alguna manera, poco convencional, se había sentido bien. Parte de la tensión había desaparecido de los hombros del pelinegro.

Aoshi cliqueó un par de veces hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y al abrirlo, lo que vieron no se parecía en nada al resto de los planos que habían repasado hasta el momento.

-¿Qué opinas? -la voz de Aoshi denotó su confusión. El realmente pensaba encontrarse planos de la casa del pelirrojo o de algún lugar que él soliera frecuentar. No obstante esto parecia ser...

-¿Una granja? ¿Son planos de una granja?

-Eso parece -frunció el ceño- ¿Tienes alguna?

Kenshin negó.

-No, pero por algún motivo me ha unido a ella. Quizá quiere que vaya allí. Quizá...

-No lo harás.

Kenshin parpadeó un par de veces en dirección a Aoshi.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no irás.

Su voz sonaba tan condenadamente bursca y autoritaria, que por un momento Kenshin sintió el impulso de obedecerle. Pero el núnca había permitido que nadie le diera ordenes desde que había escapado de casa de su padre. Sus años de sumisión habían terminado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Apretó los dientes controlando la creciente furia que se estaba apoderando de él y se irguió.

-Iré. Si Kaoru esta alli yo tengo que...

-Puede que sea una trampa, Himura. ¿Has pensado en eso?

¿Que si había pensado en eso? No sabía si reirse o llorar. Toda su vida era una trampa, y él se la había pasado sorteando obstaculos desde bien pequeño.

-Iré -sentenció.

Aoshi tuvo que morederse la lengua para no soltar un comentario ácido. Observó como Kenshin imprimía el plano y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Tatsu.

La voz del pelirrojo sonó fuerte y cabreada al dirigirse al hombre que tenía a sus espaldas. Tatsu se apresuró a responder, acercandóse a él.

-¿Si, jefe?

-¿Has traído tu coche?

Tatsu asintió.

-¿Y tu chaleco?

Asientió de nuevo.

-Bien, vas a prestarmelos y...

Y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba estirado en el suelo con un cogín en la cabeza y Tatsu lo miraba con preocupación. Seguramente, esperando a que despertara. Dio un gemido ronco y se cubrió la sien con la mano. Al retirarla, vió que sangraba. Intentó incorporarse con ayuda de Tatsu.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Si no hubiera estado tan aturdido por el dolor de cabeza, hubiera jurado que Tatsu lo miraba aterrorizado.

-Shinomori no quería que fueras. Dijo que cuando supiera algo te llamaría, y que me quedara contigo mientras...

Kenshin se incorporó de golpe con una sonora maldición y se arrepentió al instante cuando una oleada de nauseas se aporderó de su estómago y el dolor de cabeza amenazó con estallar en su interior.

-Maldita sea, Tatsu...

Tatsu le tendió un paquete de gel helado medio desecho con el que había estado intentando bajar la hinchazón de la sien del pelirrojo.

-Juro que cuando lo pille lo voy a descuartizar.

Cuando Tatsu contestó, su voz sonó ronca y angustiada.

-Hay algo más.

Kenshin le prestó atención al instante.

-A llamado tu hermana a tu movil, y dice que...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? ¡Joder, Tatsu! ¿Qué coño dice?

-Que Sanosuke a tenido un accidente.

--

Megumi se paseaba sin cesar de una lado al otro de la sala de espera. Comiéndose las uñas. Dándose golpecitos en los labios. Dándo zancadas largas, y luego cortas, y luego largas de nuevo. Sus conocimientos de medicina no le servian de nada en ese caso, cuando realmente necesitaba ayudar a alguien que le importaba, todo lo que había hecho en la vida y por lo que estaba mas orgullosa no le servía de nada. Yahiko y Ayame permanecian sentados en las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera, entretenidos con alguna clase de jeugo que se había inventado su sobrino. Parecían ajenos a su preocupación, pero ella sabía que no era así. Estaban tan asustados como ella. Ayame aún conservaba un tinte pálido en su infantil carita, y Megumi deseó haber podído tener a alguien con quien dejarlos para ahorrarles todo ese maltrago.

Por otra parte, la ausencia de Kenshin, le pesaba como una losa. Siempre se habían mantenido juntos a las duras y a las maduras. En los peores momentos, siempre habían hecho piña y se habían dado animos el uno al otro, y en ese preciso instante, ella necesitaba mas que nunca a su hermano allí. Pero Tatsu le había dicho que en ese momento estaba ocupado, y sabiendo lo importante que era para Kenshin encontrar a Kaoru no podía culparle por no estar con ella.

El tiempo de espera se hacía insoportable. Una y otra vez, escuchaba el estruendo, los gritos aterrorizados de los vecinos y el llanto de los niños, pero sobre todo, recordaba a Sanosuke. En un segundo, le pasaron por la mente todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos. Las peleas, tan típicas en ellos. Las reconciliaciones. Sanosuke sonriendo, Sanosuke enfadado, Sanosuke bromeando, o persiguiendola para pedirle perdón por algo que había hecho, como siempre. Sanosuke... Sanosuke...

Estaba sonando patética. ¿Por qué no salía ya el maldito médico?

Su teléfono sonó con un estridente zumbido que le hizo dar un bote. Abrió la tapa y cuando vio el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla sintió tal alivio que tuvo que dejarse caer en una de las sillas para poder sostenerse.

-¡Kenshin!

Yahiko y Ayame se giraron al instante a contemplarla, y el niño se acercó a ella como impulsado por un resorte.

Informó a Kenshin de todo lo sucedido y le tranquilizó por no poder estar allí con ella. Yahiko también quiso tener su aportación en la conversación cuando le arrebató el teléfono a Megumi para pedirle a Kenshin que no tardara en ir a buscarlos porque Megumi lo necesitaba. Pese a todo el mal trago, eso hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al pelirrojo, que le pidió que ya que él no estaba, le dejaba la responsabilidad de cuidar de Megumi. Y Yahiko, con mucho orgullo por esa muestra de confieza le prometió que lo haría.

Después de asegurarse de que le avisiarían en caso de cualquier cambio en lo referente a su amigo, Megumi colgó y se acomodó en la silla. Estar dando vueltas no le serviría de nada.

--

Aoshi dio un paso mas, pegado a la pared de madera de la cabaña. No parecía haber movimiento a su alrededor, pero presentía que lo estaban observando. Casi podía sentir la mirada sobre su nuca. Vigilando cada movimiento que él hacía. Sabía que Yasu esperaba a Kenshin y no a él, y si no estaba muy errado, eso tenía que tenerlo confundido. Pero las consecuencias serían las mismas tanto para Kenshin como para él. Sabía por experiencia como funcionaba la mente de Yasu, por lo que tenía que ir con mucho cuidado a la hora de andar alrededor de esa cabaña.

Se agachó para mirar entremedias de unos tablones de madera que dejaban ver el interior de la estancia. Parecía que había alguien detro pero...

Se pegó a la pared de nuevo con la pistola pegada al pecho y preparada para disparar en caso necesario. Había escuchado romperse una rama a su alrededor, como si alguien más caminara por allí.

Esperó.

Pasados unos minutos en que tan solo el silencio le devolvía la palabra, dio otro paso mas, y paró en seco, cuando notó en su nuca la boquilla fría de un arma, seguidamente, eschuchó el martilleo del gatillo, y una voz tan fría, baja y aterradora que le costó mas de un minuto darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Tendría que pegarte un tiro por lo que has hecho.

Dejó escapar el aire, bajó su propia arma y se volvió para enfrentarse a la mismísima cara del diablo.

-Himura.

Kenshin bajó su arma también. Tenía ganas de liarse a golpes con él, pero eso no solucionaría nada. Y al fin y al cavo, Aoshi se estaba exponiendo por él. No muchos podían gozar de tanta lealtad con sus hombres como lo hacía Kenshin en ese momento.

Aoshi intentó que no se le notara que el corazón iba a salirsele del pecho. Por un momento había creído que era Yasu. De haberlo sido, en esos momentos estaria en el suelo, rodeado de su propia sangre. Bajó la voz.

-Creo que hay alguien dentro.

Kenshin asintió en silencio y se arrellanó en el suelo, dónde había una abertura un poco mas grande que le permitía ver con mas facilidad. Se quedó tenso y lívido. Era Kaoru, pero no se movía, no parecía que pudiera acerlo. Levantándose de golpe, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta de entrada, sin pausa, sin cuidado, tan solo con el pensamiento de sacarla de allí y llevarsela.

Aoshi lo detuvo. Esta vez era su pistola la que estaba puesta en la sien del pelirrojo, que tensó aun mas si era posible los musculos de su mandibula, prometiendole mil y una maldades cuando todo eso terminara.

-¿Eres tan estúpido de creer que te la pone en bandeja sin niguna clase de consecuencia? Si abres esa puerta, lo mas probable es que saltemos todos en pezados. Kamiya incluida.

Kenshin se refrenó. No había pensado en eso. No estaban enfrentandose contra un simple maltratador. Estaban enfrentadóse contra un terrorista. Se obligó a tomar aire para tranquilizarse y le dio un manotazo a la pistola de Aoshi para retirarla de su sien.

-Dejémos ya este estúpido jueguecito. Puesto que esto me supera, dime, ¿cómo la sacamos sin caer en el intento?

Aoshi sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Si había algo que apreciara de verdad en un hombre, era que supiera ver dónde tenía sus limites. Y para alguien tan orgulloso como Himura, eso decía mucho de él. Miró alrededor sopesando las posibilidades.

-Puesto que no se en que pensaba Yasu cuando preparó todo esto, no se dónde realmente esta la trampa. Por lo tanto, el único punto seguro es justamente la cabeza de Kamiya.

Kenshin parpadeó. No había entendido nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Aoshi. Este resopló y lo intentó de nuevo.

-No sabemos si la trampa esta en la puerta, en las ventanas, o simplemente en todo el perimetro de la cabaña. Pero dónde si sabemos seguro que no puede estar, puesto que de ser así así, habría estallado, es justo encima de Kamiya.

Kenshin abrió la boca, empezando a comprender.

-Entonces, ¿sugieres que bajemos por el techo?

Aoshi asintio.

Sin mas, se dirigieron a los coches de nuevo y sacaron todo lo necesario. Aoshi subió primero, y Kenshin después. El techo estaba muy viejo y en mal estado por lo que no les costó gran esfuerzo retirar lso tablones necesarios para que Kenshin entrara por el hueco y sacara a Kaoru. Se ató bien una cuerda a la cintura, mientras Aosi hacia lo mismo con el extremo opuesto y cogió otra que se lio a la muñeca mientras Aoshi la ataba a uno de los arboles que se alzaban alrededor de la cabaña. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Kenshin bajó despació- El estiraba de la cuerda, y Aoshi soltaba despacio, hasta que el pelirrojo posó los pies a ambos lados del cuerpo de Kaoru, intentando no moverse demasiado, ni pisarla.

Se sentó en sus caderas sin cargar su peso y sintió como le temblaba el labio. Estaba viva. Pero jamás la habia visto con tan mal aspecto. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior amenazando con desbordarse. Rabia, coraje, malestar, preocupación, pero sobre todo, amor. Un amor tan grande que no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos fuerte. Estaba inconsciente, y él solo quería abrazarla hasta que se despertara. La voz de Aoshi lo alertó.

-Himura, deja eso para luego, salir de ahi ¡ya!

Aoshi tenía razón, ya tendría tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella. Primero tenía que sacarla de ahi y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Al menos todo lo bien que pudiera estar.

Desenredo la cuerda de su muñeca y la paso por el cuerpo de Kaoru, por debajo de sus brazos y la ató a su espalda, se irguió con ella en brazos y la alzó todo lo que pudo. Aoshi empezó a subierla con la cuerda mientras él la acompañaba con los brazos, hasta que estuvo afuera. Detrás de ella, subió él.

Mano a mano, la bajaron del techo, y Kenshin la llevó a su coche. Cuando la dejó en el asiento y la sintió respirar pausadamente sintió que podía vovler a respirar.

Se giró para agradecerle a Aoshi la ayuda cuando su teléfono sonó.

CONTINUARÁ.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan, lorena, yessica, Athena Kaoru Himura, Satsuki Haru, dark-kanae, jegar sahaduta, Mai Maxwell y amary-san**.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: El incendio.

A Kenshin le temblaron las manos al descolgar el movil. Su voz sonó temblorosa, al reconocer a Megumi al otro lado de la línea. Por favor, malas noticias otra vez, no. Se rogó.

-Ha salido.

Kenshin esperó, pero Megumi no continuó. Tenía la voz apagada y en ese momento se temió lo peor. Su hermana no era una persona que se impresionara facilmente. Estaba acostumbrada a ver de todo, entonces, ¿por qué estaba así?

-Meg, esta...

-¡No!

Kenshin dio un respingo ante el tono energico de Megumi. Y seguidamente dio un suspiro de alivio. Si no estaba muerto entonces, ¿qué pasaba?

-No lo está, ¿pero...?

-Pero cuando puedas vienes, y lo ves tu mismo. -Y colgó.

Kenshin miró el teléfono como si fuera extraño entre sus manos. ¿Estaba enfadada? No lo entendía, ¿por qué estaba enfadada? Miró a Aoshi que no demostraba más que aburrimiento. ¿Es que ese hombre no poseía mas gestos?

-Voi a llevarme a Kaoru al hospital, y de paso voy a ver a Sano. ¿Quieres venir?

Aoshi negó. Lo que menos le apetecía era ver una patética escena familiar. Ya tenía bastante con tener que vivir día a día su miserable vida y rezar para que no lo encontraran. Maldito programa de testigos protegidos... Hizo casi una imperceptible mueca y se metió en su coche, con un saludo de cabeza se fue de allí, dejándo solo a Kenshin.

Kenshin suspiró y se metió en el coche. En menos de veinte minutos estaba en el hospital. Dejó a Kaoru en manos de los especialistas, y de mientras fue a ver a Megumi.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una cuña metálica que iba directa a su cabeza. Solo cuando la cuña resonó estruendosamente sobre el suelo del pasillo se irguió de nuevo solo para escuchar a Sanosuke maldecir todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Sonrió con alivio y gratitud. Su amigo estaba vivo, y por lo visto bien. Megumi estaba de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados, mirando la ventana y taconeando en el suelo como si pidiera paciencia, mientras Yahiko y Ayame miraban a Sano como si fuera un extratarrestre salido de la pélicula "Mars Attacks!". Kenshin no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Veo que te encuentras bien, Sano.

Megumi se giró en ese momento.

-Por desgracia, quizá devería encontrarse un poco peor. Así al menos no montaría estas escenas.

Sanosuke la miró lívido. ¿Peor? ¿Quería que se encontrara peor?

-¡Maldita sea Megumi! Mirame, no puedo andar.

En ese momento Kenshin dejó de sonreir y se fijo en las piernas de Sanosuke. Estaban vendadas, no podía ver mas que eso. Tenía un brazo tambien vendado y parte de la cara tapada. Miró a Megumi.

-No ha sido una explosión muy grande, pero le cogió todo el lado derecho. Los médicos han dicho que quizá pueda vovler a caminar en un tiempo si pone de su parte. Al menos tiene suerte -miró a Sanuske y recalcó -está vivo.

-----------------------------------------------

-¡No quiero mas excusas! Siempre me estás poniendo excusas. El trabajo era fácil, y lo has hecho todo mal. Acaba con ellos. El jefe no va a aceptar otro, "se me han escapado" por respuesta. Son ellos, o eres tú. Tu elijes.

Se cortó la llamada y Yasu maldijo entre dientes. Ese maldito Soujiro ¿quién se creía para hablarle así? Era un crío con demasiada prepotencia, y se juro que cuando terminara con Himura y Kamiya, que se habían convertido en dos granos en su trasero, seguiría con Soujiro. Ese mocoso lo tenía harto, y estaba cansado que cualquiera fuera mas que él para darle ordenes. Al fin y al cavo el había sido el cerebro de esa organización. Había preparado los planes de casi todas las misiones que se habían llevado a cavo y, ¿así se lo pagaban? pero el tiempo pondría las cosas en su sitio... siempre lo hacía.

Elevó la vista y miró el edifició dónde habian entrado el policía y la abogada. El hospital. Eso solo le dificultaba un poco el trabajo. Pero no había nada que él no pudiera hacer. Lo más complicado era conseguir separarlos de nuevo, y después, podría facilmente terminar con ellos por separado. Sacó una pistola pequeña de bolsillo, y le colocó el silenciador. Se la guardó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y bajó de su coche. Seguidamente entró al hospital.

------------------------------------------------

Kaoru despertó poco después, pensando que aun seguía en la maldita granja. No abrió los ojos por miedo a encontrarse con Yasu alrededor, pero había algo ligeramente diferente en el ambiente. Era mas cálido, parecía estar estirada sobre un mullido colchón y no sobre la mesa fría sobre la que la tenía Yasu, y escuchaba a gente correr de arriba a abajo, intercomunicadores llamando a personal y voces de personas, hablando en alto, riendo, llorando o susurrando para no llamar la atención de los demás. Y entonces escuchó una voz. Una que había rezado por escuchar de nuevo tantas veces, que se le hacía incluso increíble creer que pudiera ser cierto.

Abrió los ojos despacio y miro en dirección a la voz. Allí, de espaldas a ella se encontraba Kenshin con un par mas de oficiales. LLevaba el chaleco sucio y los pantalones azul oscuro del uniforme llenos de polvo, pero era la mejor imagen que podría haberse encontrado jamás. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver que, de su pierna derecha colgaba Yahiko. Ella comprendía al niño perfectamente, de haberse podído levantar, ella colgaría de su otra pierna y no lo dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra.

La pequeña carcajada pareció alertar a Kenshin, que se giró de manera abrupta a mirarla. La sonrisa plagada de oyuelos que le dedicó hizo que practicamente suspirara por él. Se acercó arrastrando a Yahiko con él.

- ¡Estás despierta! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? - y con cada nueva pergunta le plantaba un beso en la cara. Uno en la mejilla, otro en la frente, otro en la punta de la nariz... Kaoru no sabía si responderle o echarse a reír.

-Si, estoy despierta, estoy bien, me encuentro rara, me duele todo y ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Kenshin se ruborizó tanto que su color podría haber competido perfectamente con el de su cabello.

-Lo siento, te estoy agobiando.

Kaoru sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre le causaba multitud de emociones y sensaciones diversas, pero ninguna era el agobio. Y cuando el pelirrojo le tomó la mano para plantar un beso en su palma y otro en su muñeca tuvo la gran revelación de que jamás se podría sentir agobiada por él.

Poco rato después, y después de haber comido lo suficiente como para engordar a una baca, sintió que empezaba a sentirse mejor. Kenshin le había llevado de todo; un trozo de tortilla, una sopa, carne con alguna clase de salsa que no pudo identificar, yogures, dulce de arroz con judías rojas... y en ese momento estaba relamiendose despúes de haberse metido en la boca el último trozo de gelatina de fresa y pasas.

-Entonces, ¿no lo habeís encontrado aún?

Kenshin dio un largo suspiró mientras dejaba sobre la mesa pequeña que había en la habitación otra carta del puñado que tenía en la mano. Hizo una mueca al ver a Yahiko frotarse las manos.

-As de corazones, vuelvo a ganar.

Kaoru tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver como Kenshin quedaba instantaneamente petrificado mirando la carta como si quisiera meterle un tiro y perderla de vista. Contestó con voz calmada, aunque Kaoru pudo notar la nota de reserva en su voz.

-Aun no, pero lo haremos, es solo cuestión de tiempo -la miró- tranquila, tengo tres guardias en la puerta de la habitación y otros tres en al de Sano. Si intenta algo le pillaremos fácilmente. A parte, hay un par de patrullas de incógnito en los aparcamientos y las salidas del hospital. Aquí estas bien.

Se estiró de nuevo de costado, puesto que la espalda le dolía de haber estado en la misma postura tanto tiempo y contemplo al hombre que se había convertido en el centro de su vida en tan poco tiempo, mientras hacía esfuerzos por ganar al niño una partida de cartas. Aunque sospechaba que en realidad estaba dejandose ganar, las caras que ponía cada vez que Yahiko le salía con un As, no tenían precio. Al cavo de un momento, Yahiko se estiró con un estruendoso quejido y sonrió timido.

-Tengo que ir al lavabo.

Kenshin se levantó al instante como un resorte.

-Te llevo.

Yahiko hizo un mohín arrugando de manera graciosa la nariz.

-Tengo diez años, puedo ir solo. Si vienes conmigo me avergonzaras.

Y como por instinto se tapó la entrepierna mientras enrojecía y las puntas de sus orejas adquirían un color mas oscuro. Kenshin sonrió. Para él siempre sería un niño. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera por haber podído estar con él todas las veces anteriores que tenía que ir al baño, o comer, o hablar, jugar... Dio un respingo cuando escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba al salir Yahiko y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Ehh! Pero si aún no le había dado permiso.

Kaoru sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Kenshin se acercó a ella despacio y le acarió el puente de la nariz con un dedo. Las palabras se agolpaban tanto en su cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar a decír lo que sentía al saber que volvía a tenerla a su lado. Kaoru, viendo como poco a poco el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño, le restó importancia. Sabía como se sentía Kenshin respecto a la confianza y respecto a sus sentimientos. Jamás admitiría que la amaba pero en el fondo ella lo sabía, puesto que él no dejaba de demostrarselo con cada mirada que le daba y cada sonrisa que le regalaba. No quería forzarlo, ni hacerle pasar el mal trago. Posó su manos sobre su cicatrizada mejilla y absorvió con alegría el instante en que Kenshin cerró los ojos saboreando su contacto.

-No importa, Kenshin. No te esfuerces en decir nada. No hace falta.

Quizá a ella no le hiciera falta, pero realmente a él si le hacía. Había pasado tanto miedo pensando que no la volvería ver...

-Pense... pense que no te volvería a ver...

Las palabras sonaron atropelladas y confusas, sin su habitual seguridad ni arrogancia y Kaoru supo que lo decía completamente en serio. Había sufrido tanto como ella. Fue a hablar, pero Kenshin se lo impidió.

-Luego, déjame terminar -tragó aire con fuerza y lo soltó de golpe, como si fuera un quinceañero que se declaraba y luego salía corriendo con la cara roja a esconderse detras de su mesa de estudio- Te amo -carraspeó y busco un punto en concreto que fuera mas entretenido que la cara de Kaoru. No quería mirarla por miedo a su reacción. Kaoru tomó su cara y la hizo mirarlo.

-Vuevelo a repetir, pero mirandome. O creere que se lo estás diciendo a las cortinas azules del hospital, cosa que me deprimirá mucho. Vencida por unas cortinas...

Kenshin sonrió mas tranquilo al ver que Kaoru tenía ganas de bromear sobre el tema. Al menos no lo rechazaba. Eso era lo que le daba meido en realidad. Imitando su gesto y cogiendola de la cara, repitió.

-Te amo.

-------------------------------------------------

Yahiko salió del baño y empezó a lavarse las manos en el lavamanos. Al instante, un hombre se colocó a su lado. Yahiko frunció el ceño. Ese olor...

-Hola, Yahiko. Pense que entre tu y yo había una relación especial... pero veo que cualquiera te va bien mientras te de los caprichos que pides, ¿no?

Yahiko palideció, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. El jabón se escurrió de sus manos y se quedó estático.

-Pa... ¡Papá! - Yasu le dedicó una de sus malvadas sonrisas, esas que le dedicaba cada vez que se enconraba en lo que él determinaba "un aprieto" y lo estrechó de manera brusca contra él.

-Estoy aquí. Ohh, el niño me ha hechado de menos...

Confundido, Yahiko no supo si en realidad había gritado en un intento de que Kenshin lo escuchara o había sido al propio Yasu a quién había llamado así.

------------------------------------------------

La alarma de incendios resonó por todo el edificio alertando al personal. Médicos y enfermeras empezaron a correr por los pasillos, advirtiendo a la gente de que mantuviera la calma. En un momento, se formó un caos de gritos y gente corriendo arriba y abajo, de camillas entrechocando y gente agolpandóse el las escaleras. Kenshin abrió la puerta y miró a los tres guardias que guardaban la puerta con preocupación. Uno de ellos levantaba una camilla que se había volcado justo delante de ellos. El hombre encamillado no paraba de lanzar alaridos como si le hubieran cortado una pierna.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Al parecer se ha originado un incendio en la planta de abajo. La gente está loca, no dejan de gritar.

Kenshin miró a lado y lado del pasillo, buscando a Yahiko. Maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte y cogió a uno de los guardias por la manga de su camisa para acercarlo a él.

-Ve a ver a mi hermana y asegurate de que este bien. Vosotros dos -señalo al resto- vigilar que nadie entre ni salga de esta habitación hasta que yo no vuelva. Si pasa algo mientras yo no este os corto la cabeza y la pongo en una vitrina, ¿queda claro?

Los tres guardias asintieron con vehemencia y Kenshin se echó a correr en dirección a los baños, abriendose paso a codazos entre la gente que se agolpaba para salir de allí. Estúpidos... pensó. El incendio estaba en la planta baja, ¿cómo narices pretendían salir de allí? La única opción era que todo el mundo subiera a las últimas plantas, cuanto mas altas mejor. Intentó hacerse oir entre el alboroto, pero le resultó completamente imposible. Siguió buscando a Yahiko y entonces vislumbro a un hombre con un niño en un rincón. Se metían por una puerta hacía otro de los pasillos. El niño forcejeaba y daba patadas. Era Yahiko. Sacó su pistola y se apartó de la estampida formada por familiares, pacientes y trabajadores que intentaban encontrar una vía de escape. Pegado a la pared, siguió al hombre y al niño por una serie de pasillos, ya vacios, puesto que la gente se había ido. Tan solo quedaban aquellos que no podían moverse, o estaban completamente solos como para que nadie pudiera percatarse de que estaban ahí.

Yasu giró de manera brusca en una esquina y Kenshin lo perdió de vista. Buscó en ambas direcciones pero ni rastro del maldito terrorista. Tragó aire con fuerza y se obligó a tranquilizarse. No era una casualidad que Yasu estuviera allí justo cuando casualmente se estaba originando un incendio. Era provocado. Y solo había una razón para que quisiera hacer algo así. Para terminar el trabajo. Sintiendo como una capa de sudor frío empezaba a empaparle la camiseta debajo del chaleco, corrió hacía la habitación de Kaoru de nuevo.

--------------------------------------------

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entraron los dos guardias. Kaoru se dio cuenta al instante de que algo no marchaba bien. Estaban pálidos y sudorosos, y la miraban con una expresión de culpabilidad y pavor. Se escuchó un chasqueo, y uno de ellos caió al suelo con un sonido sordo. Seguidamente, otro chasqueo y cayó el otro imitando al primero. Kaoru ahogó un grito al ver a Yasu empuñando el arma con una mano, mientras sostenía a Yahiko con la otra.

-Dos menos...-la apuntó y sonrió- y ya mismo habra un muerto mas.

CONTINUARÁ.

Hola! Bueno, quería terminar ya en este capítulo y que el siguiente fuera el epílogo, pero como tengo tan poco tiempo, si lo hacía tenía que recortar muchos detalles, y no me gustaba la idea. Asi que el próximo capítulo sera el último...si no pasa nada, o no cambio de idea. Que no creo.

Bueno, pues con eso me despido agradeciendo los reviews a: **pali-chan (**exageradaaaaa**), Mai Maxwell, lorena, jegar sahaduta, Athena Kaoru Himura (**Lo siento, no puedo privarme del Athena, sabes lo mucho que me gusta. Desconfiada (cara orgullosa) que no te fias de mi...**), amary-san (**siento comunicarle, señora, que el establecimiento no sirve comida baja en grasa, aquí el  que quiera comer que se prepare pa engordad, si esta usted a DIETA, busquese un vegetariano**), Bake-tsuki, Elizabeth Salazar y mari8876.**


End file.
